Truth Belongs To Everyone
by Brine224
Summary: SV and IJ...Takes place just after 'Truth Takes Time'.
1. Default Chapter

Truth Belongs To Everyone Disclaimer: Just about everyone in here belongs to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot productions. Thanks for letting me borrow them (-; A/N: I'm sure that there will be some time inaccuracies but this is my first fic and I'm trying.REALLY!! Hope you enjoy it and please review. (Takes place following Truth Takes Times {Great Ep.})  
  
Emily Sloan's funeral was held within a day of the CIA team's arrival back in California. Dixon stood apart from his friends, his head dipped slightly, eyes hard and black as night. He felt his stomach clench with the first feelings of emptiness and longing that he had allowed himself to feel since the SD-6 take down.  
  
His musings were interrupted by the movement of people around him. He watched as Sydney bent to place a bundle of yellow roses on her friend and mentor's casket. His guilt returned as though he was back in the chopper watching as an innocent fell to her knees.  
  
Michael Vaughn and Jack Bristow flanked Sydney on either side, offering their support. Amongst her turmoil the most clear and evident thought remained that Emily would now be at piece. No longer worrying over her husbands dealings, or looking over her shoulder for his assassin. Her pain had been silenced and for that reason alone Sydney was grateful.  
  
From miles away, clear across the continent all the attendees, thoughts and feelings were clearly displayed. The satellite image, although grainy provided a picture like no other. An innocent had been lost, not the first, but hopefully one of the last. The image clicked off to be replaced by a computer screen of 'Stormy Night' and the room's only occupant dropped her head in a moment of remembrance. 


	2. Where Have All The Good Ones Gone

Same disclaimer applies  
  
Arvin Sloan's Private Jet--- Flying Over Aegean Sea  
  
Irina sat back gently in her seat while Sark busied himself with his computer. Sloan sat still and stoic against the side of the plane. He had shed his tears and was now gearing up for the next battle. His missions had been compounded now. He would not only become the most powerful man in the world with his access and complete control over Rambaldi's work, but he would exact his revenge on those that had cost him the one decent thing in his life. Sloan was out for blood.  
  
As the determination set into Arvin's eyes, Irina braced herself mentally for the new direction her plans would be taking. What she had seen as a simple mission had become a mountain to topple and claim. Sloan would no longer be easy to get rid of. She could no longer do this alone, and with that realization came the utter feeling of defeat and failure that she had managed to keep at bay for so many years.  
  
Finally Sark spoke, not able to handle the silence amongst his companions any longer. "If you weren't able to bring the disk with you, than where is it now?"  
  
Irina resisted the urge to glance sharply at him and instead titled her head to the side slightly and locked eyes with him. "The downloading process was interrupted by a fragmented file, and by the time the process could correct itself it was too late. The disk was not complete and I left without it."  
  
Silence once again entrenched the cabin, until Sloan began his diatribe on the next move they would have to make. Irina watched him carefully and stopped him when it seemed he had taken complete control over the operations inter-workings.  
  
"Arvin, I believe that it would do us all some good if we remained inactive for a short while. It will give us all a chance to regroup and reform our attack plan. It will also give you time to grieve properly for your wife."  
  
As much caring and sympathy she could muster for the man in front of her was poured into that statement. "Irina, I have never known you to lay low as the case may be and your concern for me although quite dramatic does not become you." His persona was back to that of the man she had been on a plane with five days pervious.  
  
"You're quite right Arvin, my concern for you is less than empathic; however, my concern for the operation is quite real and grounded." She steeled herself for any reaction. "I cannot be certain that due to your recent loss you may not do something that could potentially endanger the operation or myself."  
  
"Your concerns are duly noted, but it appears as though you do well endangering yourself, or is the only danger you face a result of your own family?" His parley hit its mark and resulted in Irina's narrowed eyes. She did not allow herself any other outward sign that the comment had bothered her.  
  
"I will tell you once more Arvin," His name slid distastefully through her lips. "you are never to speak to me of Sydney. She is off limits during conversations." The two eyed each other wearily. Sark looked between them, unsure of whom to side with.  
  
Irina finally sat back favoring her left side and said in a smooth and gentle voice, "I could care less where you end up, but for at least a week I am going to let my shoulder heal and think of our current predicament. When we land in Turkey I will be leaving the two of you. Contact me in one week and we will determine our next course of action."  
  
No one spoke again until landing when Sark merely confirmed their plans to contact each other at the weeks end. Irina left them in the airport knowing the two would remain together, which would ensure that her new plans were not hindered.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	3. The Bad Ones Sing A Different Song

Same disclaimers apply A/N: Have no clue if Klingon is something sci-fi, or if I'm completely mixing things up. I don't know what it is exactly, but I think it works.  
  
The funeral had been a quick and quiet affair, rushed by the CIA and their need to continue the search for Sloan, Derevko and Sark. The entire task force had gathered in the briefing room in order to once again plot out their next plan of action. The group had grown significantly since the meetings earlier this year. Agent Kendall sat at the head of the table along side Jack Bristow. Kendall was sullen and angry over the change in leadership, but unwilling to pull himself off the team.  
  
Every person at the table looked pensive and on edge; their nervousness well hidden from each other. Jack began outlining the CIA's next move.  
  
"Despite the failure in Tuscany, Agent Bristow was able to acquire a disk that was dropped by Irina Derevko while escaping from the house grounds. On this disk we believe there to be sensitive and vital information on the whereabouts of Arvin Sloan's Rambaldi artifacts and manuscripts as well as the purpose for the genetic research he Derevko and Sark were attempting to acquire."  
  
"Do we have a means of tracking any of them?" Kendall interrupted and stated with force.  
  
"We no longer have the ability to track any member of their team, but that is no longer our primary objective. Right now the most important issue at hand is the disk we have in our possession. All our efforts will be directed at uncovering the information on the disk and utilizing it in future operations." Jack looked around the room for confirmation from everyone present.  
  
"And what if the disk is empty? How do we know that there is anything worthwhile on it in the first place?" Kendall sat back in his side waiting for Jack to answer him. Jack glanced quickly at Kendall then directed his attention to everyone else seated.  
  
"It would stand to reason that any disk Irina Derevko is willing to risk dying for is of importance. Marshall will begin the process of retaining the information from the disk." Marshall stared at Jack a second longer until realizing that was his cue. "  
"Um.thank you..um you look a little tired Mr. Bristow.are you getting.Sydney don't you think your father looks a little tired?...not that you don't look good..umm..yeah." The harsh stare Jack sent his way got Marshall back to the matter at hand. "The disk obviously has something good on it, cause its coded in a language more difficult to understand than Klingon. um you guys know.," he laughs but when getting no such response out of everyone else, he stops talking.  
  
"And when do you think you will have the entire disk decoded" Jack asked trying not to smile at Marshall's annoying albeit humorous antics. "I couldn't tell you for sure.um it could take a week, or more. I won't really know until I .um can open it up and take a look." Marshall appeared to be ready to continue, but Sydney cut him off, knowing that there was a limit to her father's patients.  
  
"Where does that leave the rest of the team?"  
  
"For the time being, I would like all of you to investigate anything Marshall pulls from the disk, and regroup for the next time we get a lead on our three most wanted. The task force group has been asked by Langley to make themselves available for other missions, and I am prepared to use the team if we are asked." Jack looked around the room at the people he was now responsible for and sighed mentally. "If there are no more questions or concerns, you are all dismissed."  
  
Shuffling of papers and chairs moved in the effort to leave the briefing room, until Jack called out in mild disinterest.  
  
"Please remain Mr. Vaughn." Sydney and Vaughn caught each other's eyes silently asking what this was about, but Vaughn just nodded and re-took his seat while everyone else filed out.  
  
"You were investigating Derevko, without anyone else's knowledge." He stated.  
  
"Yes, I was. She was willing to work with the CIA too conveniently, and like you I felt she had ulterior motives." Vaughn was not sure where the conversation was taking them, but decided to play along.  
  
"You didn't even tell Sydney what you were doing." This time Jack looked directly at Vaughn, letting him know that he was fine with their relationship for the time being.  
  
"I didn't feel my suspicions should color any time Sydney got with her mother. It would have done her no good to sling conspiracy theories at her about a woman she wanted more than anything to trust." Vaughn returned evenly.  
  
"I was conducting my own more detailed investigation of her activities." Vaughn appeared more shocked than he truly was, considering who was sitting in front of him. "I understand your need to appease your conscience; however in the future all investigations will be signed off by me, to avoid any unwanted attention." Jack's voice hardened as he finished.  
  
"Yes sir. All of my further activities will first be okayed with you." Vaughn said as he stood. Jack followed his movements as he too stood.  
  
"Don't get carried away Mr. Vaughn surely I don't want to know ALL your activities." Humor danced in his eyes, but did not make a presence on his face. Vaughn smiled crookedly and left the room.  
  
He walked into the central hub of the Task Force centre and sat disconnectedly at his desk. Sydney was quick to seat herself in front of him on it, leaning forward slightly. "What did my dad want?" She asked.  
  
Vaughn looked up at her with lines evident in his forehead and appeared as though he was confused. "He wanted to make sure I was aware that my actions regarding my research were never to happen again..and I think he just gave us his blessing." They both smiled at that thought and reveled in the good that was able to come from such awful circumstances.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	4. Out With the Old and In With the New

Same disclaimers apply A/N: So I'm getting a little creative. Promise that it will all be totally believable.  
  
Irina had been flying non-stop for twenty-four hours. She had left Sark and Sloane for the solitude of her own plane and home. She had asked the pilot to detour into two different airports to ensure that no one was following her. Irina preferred to keep her homes a secret from those she did business with. She liked having them as a place of refuge.  
  
As the plane made its final decent into Pearson Airport Irina breathed a sigh of relief. She needed to have the chance to unwind and treat her shoulder which was pathetically bandaged.  
  
She glanced outside the window of the plane and watched as the last vestiges of sunlight danced and played against the melting snow. The plane taxied to an airport corridor and stopped.  
  
The co-pilot left the cockpit to assure her that a car was waiting for her at the terminal and it was safe to disembark. Irina gave him a tight smile, thanking them for the flight and telling them to get home to their families.  
  
The walk into the terminal was long but she quickly made it through the numerous check points and out to meet the car. As she passed by a window she caught sight of her appearance. She had taken the time to change her shirt, but the blood had soaked through the new one. She quickly covered herself with her jacket. She looked haggard and defeated in the glass. With determination she straightened herself up battling against the pain.  
  
She threw warning glares at those that watched her as she passed and gingerly dropped herself into the waiting car. The trip to the house was quiet and soothing. The traffic was light through the streets of Toronto that evening. Irina leaned her head back against the leather interior and tried to forget the events of the past few days.  
  
When the driver pulled into the circular drive of the house, Irina immediately noticed the lights on, signaling occupancy. The front door was locked but open easily upon the entrance of her numeric code into the computer panel.  
  
Noise assaulted her senses as soon as the door was opened. The murmurs were heard coming from one of the studies adjacent to the kitchen. On her way she grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator and winced as she used her left arm to unscrew the cap. Upon entering the room she was able to better identify the sounds. The television was tuned to CNN and the computer terminal was playing music of it own while the room's only occupant typed furiously at the keyboard.  
  
"Glad to see somethings don't change." The sound of her own voice startled Irina and the other person.  
  
"Geez, you scared me half to death." The young girl said. "Where the hell have you been?" She turned fully in her chair to face Irina.  
  
Irina rolled her eyes and took in the girl in front of her. Her medium brown hair was pulled up and away from her face. Her brown eyes were darker than usual, seeking and startled. Her full lips parted slightly in expectance. Her body, although seated was noticeably toned and fit. She was a sight for sore eyes.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Jacquelyn." Her sarcasm was mixed with an actual happiness at seeing the girl.  
  
"You disappear for almost a year and all you have to say is nice to see you? Are you cracked?" Jacquelyn said incredulously.  
  
"I'm assuming you have been keeping track of my more recent activities and know that I have been in CIA custody for the last ten months. And I can assure you that I am not nor have ever been cracked." Jacquelyn nodded while Irina pulled off her coat.  
  
"Jesus mom, what the hell happened?" She exclaimed upon seeing the soaked left shirt sleeve on her mother.  
  
"I was shot two days ago. I haven't been able to get it taken care of properly." She dismissed the injury and pain, instead surveying the immaculate room.  
  
Jacquelyn was hurled into action when she realized the cover tactic her mother was using. "Sit down. I'll be right back with the medical kit." She left the room quickly. Irina finally sat but continued to look around the room.  
  
"You've kept the place looking tidy and clean. I'm impressed." She yelled to her daughter.  
  
"Yeah," she yelled back "a real surprise considering how rowdy I can be." Her facetious statement was finish with her arrival back into the study. "I'm going to have to cut your shirt away." She said.  
  
"Fine, do what you have to." Irina returned.  
  
"Did the bullet go all the way through?" She asked inspecting the wound.  
  
"No. I think it is still lodged in my arm." Irina remained impassive.  
  
Jacquelyn huffed. "You know how dangerous it can be if the bullet remains in your arm. Any movement could cause it to shift and do further damage to the tissue or nerve."  
  
"I already told you, I didn't have a chance-"  
  
"I know." Jacquelyn interrupted. "I'm going to give you a local anesthetic. Your arm should be numb in a second then I'll remove the bullet."  
  
They waited in silence for the shot to take affect. Once the arm was numb, Jacquelyn went to work removing the bullet from her mother's arm. As she cleaned and stitched the wound she began the conversation once again.  
  
"So how exactly did you get shot? Or is that line of questioning off limits?" Irina watched her as she cleaned the wound.  
  
"Sydney shot me." She said simply, no emotion filtering into her voice. Jacquelyn's head snapped up, momentarily distracted from her task and stared at her mother. Finally Jacquelyn smiled, followed quickly by a laugh. Her mirth was tame but evident none the less. Irina smiled, but tried to hide it.  
  
"It is not funny. Would you please stop laughing." She was exasperated.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just..Sydney's got guts, shooting her own mother. You gotta have respect for someone who's moral principles are that high." Jacquelyn's laughter had ceased but her smile remained.  
  
"I must say, I was shocked, but slightly proud at the same time, that she would take charge like that." Irina said, her smile winning the internal battle and appearing on her lips. "She is a very strong girl. Both my girls are." Irina sighed in relief as Jacquelyn finished taping the bandage over her newly acquired stitches.  
  
"I don't think there is any tissue damage, but you'll have to favor your left shoulder for the time being. I think the bullet missed the bone as well, but if you feel any additional pain besides the stitches, tell me and we'll get an x-ray." Jacquelyn said while replacing the supplies into the kit and removing her latex gloves.  
  
"Does this mean you've finally decided to go to medical school?" Irina asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, still not done having fun." Jacquelyn smiled.  
  
"Jacquelyn, most people would not consider additional degrees in political science and psychology as fun." She said while taking a drink from her water bottle.  
  
"I thought we had established a while ago that I'm not like most people." Jacquelyn said, then stood to leave the room. Irina followed dwarfing her daughter's five-foot-six frame with her towering height of six feet. Jacquelyn smiled at the discrepancy, not for the first time wishing she had inherited the family height.  
  
"You're so much better." Irina finally said taking her youngest child into her arms.  
  
Jacquelyn hid her face against her mother, reminiscent of her younger years and said quietly, "I missed you."  
  
Irina sucked in a breath hoping to be able to keep the tears at bay. "I missed you too Jacqui A." Irina hugged her a little tighter, wishing that in order to be with one daughter she need not sacrifice the other.  
  
Mother and daughter finally pulled apart and moved into the kitchen.  
  
"How were they?" Jacquelyn was the first to break the silence between them.  
  
"They who?" Irina asked while searching through the fridge  
  
"Don't be coy mother. Jack and Sydney, how were they?" She asked while pulling ingredients from the cupboards.  
  
"Sydney was good. She is healthy and beautiful and in love." Irina indulged in a smile thinking of the man that had stolen her daughter's heart.  
  
"Oh anyone I'd know?" Jacquelyn asked  
  
"Michael Vaughn." Her mother returned.  
  
That stopped her cold, and she smiled at her mother's obvious happiness. "Really! Well that is an interesting but nice little development." She went back to helping to prepare something that resembled a meal.  
  
"And Jack?" She prompted.  
  
"Your father is well. He is as sharp as ever, and even managed to pull one over on me." Her smile remained thinking about her time in CIA custody. Jacquelyn looked at her mother questioningly, so she elaborated. "While we were in Panama, waiting to meet Sloane and Sark, I had Jack remove a transmitter the CIA had placed behind my shoulder to track me. Without my knowledge Jack placed a passive transmitter in me to replace the one he had taken out. The transmitter wouldn't be picked up until activated." Her smile disappeared as she remembered the defibulation used to overload the device.  
  
"How did Dad manage to put another transmitter in you without your knowledge?" Jacquelyn asked innocently. When she got no response from her mother she looked up and caught the guilt and satisfied glint in her eyes. "You didn't!!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. Irina opened her mouth to speak, but Jacquelyn raised her hand. "I don't want to know. It is more information than I will ever need." She shook her head to rid herself of the thought.  
  
"Over twenty years Jacqui. There wasn't really any hope in stopping the inevitable." Irina said her attention back on the meal.  
  
"No mother, the inevitable is me putting a knife through both my ears if you continue to discuss your activities with my father in Panama."  
  
Irina laughed out loud for the first time in ages and continued making dinner.  
  
"But then you had to leave him again." Jacquelyn finally said, sobering both of them quickly.  
  
Irina said nothing in return. A rebuttal was not needed, and she put all her energy into making dinner. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her mind off the two people that were missing from the events in the kitchen, and tried to ignore the look of longing in her daughter's eyes as thoughts of a father and sister she didn't know flitted through her mind.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	5. Doing Things I Swore I'd Never Do

Same disclaimers apply A/N: Hope you like the character of Jacquelyn. I feel as though I'm getting a little long winded though (-; I'm trying to keep the characters as realistic as possible, but its kind of difficult with the Jacqui dynamic to work in.  
  
Sydney's Home - Los Angeles  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were relaxing after a trying day at the Task Force. Marshall was no further on the disk than when he started and to top it off the missions were bound to start up again with the endless flow of information running through Eshlon.  
  
Sydney's feet were propped comfortably in Vaughn's lap and both were leaning back, only paying sporadic attention to the King's game playing across the television screen. Their conversation had ended with their meal on hour before, but with the quick glances Vaughn kept sending her way Sydney would bet it wasn't finished for the evening.  
  
"So are we going to talk about all that has happened recently or continue to sweep it under the carpet?" Sydney looked up at him, taking note of the blunt and serious tone he had taken.  
  
"I.Vaughn I'm feeling so many things that I don't know where to begin, but the most difficult to deal with are the emotions that I can't catalogue. I just lost someone I cared about greatly and who cared about me." She paused and Vaughn moved to speak but was stopped when she began again. "Yet I can't get the image of my mother's face out of my mid after I shot her. Just days ago I told Dixon I wished she had been killed in Panama, but when faced with the possibility of her dying..and by my hand.I just . I feel ill, and wish I could be sure she was okay." She finished her thought with pain and apology in her eyes. She always felt guilty for discussing her feelings for her mother with Vaughn, knowing that he would never have the opportunity to see his father again because of her.  
  
"Hey," Vaughn took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckle. "I told you before that you're allowed to feel and care about your mother Syd. That is who you are and who I fell in love with. You have an amazing capacity for seeing the good in people and believing their never beyond redemption." He smiled at her and linked their hands.  
  
"I know but." She stopped short and watched him carefully. "Did you just say you fell in love with me?" Her dimples tried desperately to not be seen.  
  
Vaughn smiled. "If that is what you heard than it must be what I said Agent Bristow."  
  
Sydney moved to stand then leaned down in front of him. "I love you Michael."  
  
"I love you too Syd." They kissed then she pulled him to his feet and drew him in the direction of the bedroom. Vaughn said in a distant and distracted voice, "You called me Michael." Sydney just laugh and kissed him again.  
  
Irina's Home- Toronto  
  
The week flew by quickly for Irina. Her idea of a peaceful vacation from the fast moving train she considered life was shattered upon seeing all the reports making their way through Eshlon. A self satisfied smile made its way to her face as she thought of the look Agent Kendall would give her now, knowing that she was taped into Eshlon. Truthfully that statement wasn't entirely accurate. Jacquelyn was the one to gain access to the network. The CIA had been slightly misinformed where the program's origins were concerned. Jacquelyn had played a large roll in the development of the technology, and used it to oversee the activity in the Program.  
  
Irina didn't like what she was seeing coming through the Eshlon channels. The CIA was gaining information on the Rambaldi front and were likely to act on it. She was mulling over the options she had available to keep them away from the artifacts and manuscripts. But kept coming up with the one possibility she refused to consider.  
  
Her musings were interrupted by her cellular phone ringing from beneath the papers scattering her desk. She pressed the 'talk' button on the cell and sat back in her brown leather high back chair.  
  
"Yes." She spoke into the phone while staring ahead at the Monet tacked to the opposite wall.  
  
"Irina, darling. I trust you have enjoyed your vacation." Arvin's voice was blusterous and condescending on the other end.  
  
"Arvin, you and I both know there are no vacations in our business." She said evenly.  
  
"So I can assume you are ready to begin work once again."  
  
"I would have never ceased working, if I hadn't questioned your ability to make competent decisions." She bit out.  
  
"Good, I want to move up the time table." His tone had lost its patient quality.  
  
Irina didn't allow herself the chance to panic, but fear gripped her suddenly and left just as quickly. "I foresee more problems with moving the time table up-"  
  
Arvin cut her off , "I'm tired of waiting Irina. We have an agreement, and I would hope you continue to honor it." Gone was the façade of caring husband and father-figure, in his place was the dark and power hungry man Irina knew him to be.  
  
"Our business agreement stands Arvin. I merely wanted to ensure that everything we've worked so hard for would not be for nothing by moving to fast." She had a lifetime of placating people to draw from for the conversation she was currently having.  
  
"I've already got Sark working on the details, all I need from you is assurance that your contacts will indeed come through." Sloan had masked his voice once again with gentle concern.  
  
"My contacts are totally reliable. When would you like to meet again?" She asked, her accent slipping into the last sentences with her eagerness to finish the conversation.  
  
"We'll meet in Oslo on Wednesday. Enjoy the rest of your vacation Irina." With that Sloan was gone.  
  
Irina hit end on her cell and dropped the object to her desk as though it had burned her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. In one swift move she was out of her seat and stalking toward the screening room. As she suspected, she found Jacquelyn there. She was reading a book on China's Geopolitical influence and watching television.  
  
"Do you feel like sparing?" She asked her daughter. Jacquelyn looked up from her book and gave her mother a quick nod before moving the book off her lap and standing.  
  
The two moved into a spacious room at the other end of the house. The ceilings followed all the way to the roof and a large glass dome in the center allowed outside light to filter in from above. All the equipment was placed on the outside of the room and a training mat was secured to the floor in the center.  
  
Once both were change they faced off against each other employing a multitude of martial arts techniques as well as variations on street fighting movements. Neither was able to gain the upper hand; both using the other's age and inexperience against them. Irina finally opened her body enough for Jacquelyn to cease the opportunity and connect the top of her foot with her mother's ribs. Irina dropped to her knees and was unable to make it back to her feet before Jacquelyn's round house collided with the side of her head.  
  
Irina was forced to accept defeat. Jacquelyn helped her up commenting, "Your arm seems to have returned to full strength." The stitches had almost entirely disintegrated and all that remained was a small pink scare that was raised in its infancy.  
  
"Obviously not, or you wouldn't have beaten me." Her eyes still held the fire Jacquelyn saw when her mother first extended the invitation to spar.  
  
"You lost because you were angry and it distracted you." Jacquelyn said matter of factly. They both drank from water bottles they had placed at the side of the floor.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Sloan. He wants to move up the time table on our operation."  
  
"You know during this past week you have explained about turning yourself into the CIA, Kashmir, and your realization that Sloan and Sark had gathered intel that you were in CIA custody. But you haven't explained to me what it is Sloan is after and how Sark is involved." Jacquelyn eyed her mother critically.  
  
"Sark wants to play with anyone he thinks is winning. His skills are impressive, but he doesn't have the intelligence it takes to make it in this world without someone giving him directions. Sloan is after Rambaldi's work. He wants to once and for all uncover what he was working on. He wants what every megalomaniac wants. Immortality."  
  
"And what is it you get from this deal?" Jacquelyn asked.  
  
"I reap the financial benefits of Sloan's immortality and absolute power." The exasperation in her voice was accompanied by the rolling of her eyes. "Because the thing I need most is more money." There was a long standing joke between them that they could never fathom spending all the money they possessed in either of their lifetimes.  
  
"So what is it about the time shift that has you so worked up?" Jacquelyn took another drink.  
  
"The CIA is able to locate a number more Rambaldi artifacts and manuscript pieces with access to Eshlon. Sloan is going to be tracking them and waiting for all the work to be done then swoop in and steal the artifact from the CIA. If he wants to move up the time table, it means that he is going to use excessive force to get the artifacts. Possibly even begin using genetically targeted weapons." Jacquelyn had only ever seen her mother look so defeated once before and it remained an occasion she never wanted to relive.  
  
"So where does that leave you?" Jacquelyn continued to question.  
  
"In a position I never wanted to be. I swore to myself that I would never ask, but I'm afraid that if I don't it will be too late and everything we've sacrificed and been through would be for nothing. Jacquelyn waited expectantly. "I need you to beat the CIA to the artifacts and take them to a secure location. If Arvin knows the CIA doesn't have the Rambaldis he will be forced to re-evaluate his methods of obtaining them. But the CIA must not be able to obtain them. Arvin will have them before they can board a plane back to base ops." Her eyes pleaded with her daughter to understand that there was no other option.  
  
"What about the disk you dropped after being shot and left for Sydney. Wouldn't the information give them a clue as to the importance of leaving the artifacts where they are?" Jacquelyn asked working out all of the other options herself.  
  
"I was hoping they would be able to pull all the information from the disk and see how truly delicate the matter is, but I'm afraid the database may be too heavily encoded for them to get to the information in time." Irina waited until Jacquelyn came to the same conclusion she had hours previously.  
  
"I always swore I would never take a side in this game you all play. I don't agree with the actions of either side entirely and never wanted to take part. But I guess I wouldn't really be taking a side, just acting as an unknown meteor that does more stealing than solving." She smiled. "I would put my three championship fighting awards to good use and I've always loved a challenge."  
  
Mother and daughter smiled at each other. Irina walked out of the training room with her youngest calling after her, "And who knows maybe I'll get to meet Sydney."  
  
Please Review (-: 


	6. Preparing For The Fight Ahead

Same disclaimers apply A/N: I miss spelled Echelon before, but finally took the time to look it up. Hehe. Hope you enjoy.  
CIA Task Force Headquarters - Los Angeles  
  
Sydney and Vaughn arrived together for the meeting her father had called an hour previously. They met Weiss in the hall outside the briefing room and exchanged greetings. Weiss looked at the two of them and shook his head, chuckling.  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked  
  
"You two, you're comical really. You're practically attached at the hip." Weiss replied.  
  
Sydney smiled and Vaughn moved closer to his girlfriend, "You're just jealous." Vaughn teased.  
  
"Sorry Syd, you're great but a little too adventurous for my taste." Weiss said in faux seriousness.  
  
"You mean I don't have a chance with you?" She feigned disappointment. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep Vaughn."  
  
"Thanks, both of you, I feel my level of appreciation reaching new heights." Vaughn directed his attention at Sydney.  
  
Sydney smiled at him and said, "I'd kiss you to show you how appreciated you are if we weren't-" The arrival of her father outside the briefing room stopped her.  
  
"If you weren't what?" He asked. His eyes bore into all of them while Weiss, Vaughn and Sydney looked at each other guiltily for their unprofessional thoughts.  
  
"Sydney recovered first saying, "If we weren't at work waiting patiently for the meeting to begin." She finished, satisfied her answer had pleased her father.  
  
"Well, don't let me or the CIA keep you from doing as you wish." He issued the challenge and relaxed his shoulders slightly. Jack happily watched as the three looked at each other in terror, wondering if they should call his bluff. When none of the younger agents made a move Jack smirked and walked through the briefing room doors.  
  
"Syd, your father is a scary man." Weiss said, watching as Vaughn nodded in agreement. Sydney just smiled and took her seat at the table.  
  
Dixon, Marshall and Kendall arrived soon after and the meeting commenced. "We've been receiving hits on locations through Echelon, of numerous Rambaldi artifacts and pieces of manuscripts. There has been no activity from Sloan, Sark or Derevko in the past two weeks and therefore I feel confident that we can turn our attention to this matter." He paused to ensure everyone was following him so far. "There is a good possibility that the team will encounter one of our wanted team while executing the missions. The first recovery will occur in Santiago, Chile." On the screen a picture of the artifact appeared. "Sydney your primary directive is to get in, get the artifact and get out quickly. There is no need to replace it with a fake. The artifact itself has little security, but the room surrounding it is heavily guarded with both men and a locking system." He turned his attention to Marshall as the screens changed again to show a computerized blue print of the room.  
  
"Um.hi.you look like you umm.got some rest Mr.ah anyway.The room is protected by a.well a computer virus. Basically the lock on the doors is easy enough to override, but if you first don't disengage the computer fire walls a nerve gas is released the moment you step into the room." He looked nervous at everyone at the table. "Syd because you wouldn't be able to break through the firewalls on the computer panel beside the room.that's not to say that you aren't good with computers, its just this one is really complicated and.I." Marshall came up short, but began to speak again after Sydney sent him a gentle smile of encouragement. "So you'll just attach this monitor to the computer terminal and it will send the information to me back here. Then I'll break through the firewall and you'll use a standard code sequencer to open the doors." Marshall sat back down happy that he no longer had to speak to the group. It was bad enough when he had worked for Mr. Sloan, but now there were more people in the room that were watching him, and it made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"You're set to leave at 1800 today. That is all people." Jack said, dismissing everyone from the room. Sydney hung back and waited until everyone had left to speak to her father. "What is it Sydney? I have things to do to prepare for the mission." He said while gathering his papers. Sydney touched his hand to get his full attention and was shocked when he pulled away quickly. Jack was forced back to the plane when Irina had grabbed his hand and thanked him for raising the young women that stood before him.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing." She said softly. "Mom ripped through your life as well as mine."  
  
"I knew Irina had ulterior motives the moment she walked through the door. I was not able to prove them until it was too late; however, I never expected anything but deception from her Sydney." Her father's stance turned more rigid and his jaw set firmly. Sydney nodded her head curtly and left the room hating what her mother had done, setting the relationship between her and her father back again. 


	7. Glad That I Got Out Of Bed

Same disclaimers apply   **A/N**:  Dah Dah Dah.  That is what my brain feels like right now.  Enjoy the chapter.  I'm going to go eat some chocolate. MMMMM 

**Santiago****, ****Chile******

The Santiago sun had begun to cool as mid April was fast approaching.  The Southern Hemisphere would soon be experiencing their winter.  Jacquelyn was waiting patiently for night fall to retrieve the artifact from the museum.  With three hours to kill Jacquelyn decided to visit some old friends.

Her travels took her to a small town on the outskirts of the city.  The landscape was beautiful and the home modest.  She recognized the home she was searching for instantly and knocked on the solid wood door.  She heard shuffling within the house and the door swung open to reveal a familiar face.  The man in front of her was surprised at seeing her then smiled and hugged her warmly.  

"Jacs, what are you doing here?"  He questioned. 

"I am in town on business for my mother and thought I would drop by for a visit."  She returned both the hug and the smile.  

The man moved an arm's length away and held her there.  "Now, let me get a look at you.  You've turned out to be absolutely beautiful, not that we ever doubted it."  They both moved into the house.  

"Thank you Vinecio, I always forget what an ego boost I get when I come here.  Or to any of the Program houses for that matter."  She said.  

"Come, Maria well be so happy to see you.  She has been begging your mother to bring you for a little stay for some time."  

Jacquelyn stepped out onto the back porch and caught sight of a blond haired women playing badminton with two equally blond children.  *"Look who finally came for a visit Maria."*  Vinecio had spoken in Spanish and hoped Jacquelyn would follow suit.

*"Jacqui!"*  Maria came running and greeted the young woman with much the same gusto as her husband had.  *"You look wonderful dear, how is your mother?"*  Maria asked.

*"Oh you know Mom, still playing the intelligence game.  And you're looking well yourself."*  Jacqui returned the compliment.

*"The kids have been keeping me in shape."*

Both Maria and Vinecio Sanz wore their age well.  Vinecio had turned fifty earlier in the year and if memory served Jacqui correctly, Maria would be forty-seven in two months.  *"My, the kids have gotten big.  The last time I was here was after you had Thomas.  Katie was barely two and that was oh ---  seven years ago."*

The kids ran to their parents having grown bored from their game and interested in the new arrival.  *"Who are you?"*  Katie asked.

*"My name is Jacquelyn but most people call me Jacqui."*  She said.

*"How old are you?"*  This from little Thomas.  

*"I'm twenty years old, but will be twenty-one soon.  How old are you?"*  Thomas stared hard at her.

*"I'm seven and I know how to multiply by two."*  He stated proudly.

*"Wow, that is pretty impressive."*  Jacqui smiled at him.

*"Kids, why don't you go next door and see what the Costis children are up to."*  Maria said.  The children dutifully marched next door, eager to see what their friends were doing.  *"Let's go inside for some coffee."*  Maria addressed her husband and Jacqui.  

"So how are you guys doing?"  Jacqui asked, reverting back to English.

"Really well, Morgan still slips and calls me Mark sometimes, but we're truly happy with our lives here."  Vinecio sat at the table as he spoke.

"I only call you Mark when we're alone, and you just called me Morgan."  She challenged her husband.  "But we have really worked on keeping our new identities and are happy."  She assures Jacqui.

"I'm glad, not everyone is as happy as the two of you, but I guess you two got luckier than everyone else."  Jacqui said.

"Well we have your mother to thank for being together and safe and despite how upset some of the people in the Program are with their situation, they are grateful to your mother and you for everything you've done and continue to do."  Vinecio said assuring Jacqui that nothing went unnoticed.

"And it's not as if you and your mother haven't given up your fair share of happiness for all of up."  Maria emphasized.

Jacquelyn watched the people before her, happy with her decision to visit.  It had been a while since she had seen how wonderful life could be even coming from dyer situations.  Maria and Vinecio Sanz had once been Morgan Hall and Mark McCullen.  Both had done undercover work for the CIA during the Cold War.  Like so many others, they had been discovered by the KGB and forced into hiding.  Since then the two had gotten married and seemed to have fallen easily into their new life in Chile.  It was one of the success stories that Jacqui loved to hear and draw strength from.

The three chatted for an hour more before Jacqui took her leave, promising to speak to them soon.  The time had come to see what she was really made of.  She dressed for her mission and double checked her equipment.  Once she was certain she was prepared headed out.

**Please Review (-: **


	8. The Fun Is Just About To Start

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I think I ate too much chocolate. Now I have a headache and don't feel well. Chapters are getting harder to write, so please review. What can I say, I crave praise.  
Jacqui was familiar with the building the artifact was stored in and made the decision to travel the ventilation system. She knew the path to take to ensure she would not alert the guards to her presence by the noise from the metal tubing. She made quick work of the security on the ventilation grate by short circuiting the power cells and dropped easily into the room.  
  
The artifact was showcased in the far left corner of the room. She smiled thinking of the potential a mere wooden flute possessed and grabbed it from its resting place. As she made her way back to the grate she caught sight of a secondary panel on the wall beside the door. Within seconds she had ascertained its purpose. If someone attempted to hack the initial security controls the secondary system would kick in and release the gas after the lock had been decoded. Jacqui was impressed with the sophistication of such a system, but feared what it meant. She had not been aware of its existence and therefore it was likely that the CIA was nor aware of it either.  
  
After re-entering the ventilation shaft Jacqui went about disconnecting the nerve agent from the gas dispensers. She dropped out of the shaft and made her way to the least guarded exit; however, her timing was off slightly due to her delay and she was forced to incapacitate a guard. "Well, the mission was almost perfectly executed." She shrugged her shoulders, determined to do better next time.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Sydney entered the museum and followed the predetermined path. The first guard she encountered went down fast but she struggled a little more with the next two. Once she had made sure they would not be a problem she started work on the door. She was making good time so far but didn't slow down. When she finished connecting the computer to the wall panel she signaled Vaughn. "Okay, I'm done. Tell Marshall to go ahead." She said quickly.  
  
"Do you have it yet Marshall?" Vaughn asked a short while later.  
  
"Not yet, almost." He paused. "Got it. Good luck Syd." Marshall said.  
  
"Thanks." Sydney replied. The coded lock was simple but time consuming and Sydney felt herself becoming more anxious by the second. It finally clicked into place and the doors opened easily when she pushed on them. Sydney mad a beeline for the artifact only to find it was missing.  
  
"Vaughn, it's not here." She said.  
  
"What do you mean? It should be right where you're standing." He replied perplexed.  
  
"It should be but it isn't. It looks like it was here but now is gone." She inspected the surrounding area. It was then she heard the sound of a gas pump opening; the sounding alarm followed right behind. Panic ceased her and she heard Vaughn yell in her ear.  
  
"What's happening?" In his effort to conceal his fear for her, his voice came out more harsh than usual.  
  
"I don't know. There must have been a back up system that detected the hack, but there is no gas coming from the pump." She relaxed marginally at that thought.  
  
"Syd, you have to get out of there, they know you're here." Dixon's voice cut through from the pick up location outside.  
  
"The doors have sealed again. There is no way out." The panic had returned until she caught sight of a white cloth blowing slightly while tied to the ventilation grate. She realized that had the sensors been activated on the grate the cloth would have set the alarm off long ago.  
  
She removed the grate and pulled herself into the shaft. Syd crawled until she came to another white cloth tied to a grate and jumped out. There was an unconscious guard lying on the ground and an obvious exit around the corner. She told Dixon where she was and to meet her three hundred yards from the obscure exit. Sydney jumped into the car and they sped away.  
  
CIA Task Force Headquarters  
  
The next day marked one of questions and confusion with very few answers. There were no accounts of Derevko, Sark or Sloan in Santiago, yet it had been confirmed that two hours before Sydney had arrive at the Museum the artifact had indeed been there.  
  
Obviously someone had gotten there before them and gone so far as to protect Sydney from potential danger. The team had gathered around the briefing room table to discuss the failure of the last mission and receive orders for the next.  
  
"It doesn't seem to add up. Who would take the artifact but stop to ensure my safety while at the expense of their own." Sydney asked.  
  
"Your mother did call out to you in Stuttgart to get you out of an exploding building, maybe she helped you again." Dixon suggested.  
  
Sydney scoffed at the thought but Jack addressed it. "It is possible Irina could have taken the artifact and tried to protect Sydney, but she would have left an obvious indicator to ensure Sydney was aware of who had helped her." Jack concluded. Sydney looked down at the table and away from the eyes of her colleagues.  
  
"Whether it was Derevko and company or not, there is still a potentially more damaging situation at hand." Kendall jumped in. "Whoever was in that room, not only knew where the Rambaldi piece was and how to get to it, but they knew that we would be going after it as well." Kendall paused and waited for everyone to pick up his train of thought. "Someone out there knows exactly what we know and are obviously capable enough to utilize the information." Kendall's mood had improved since the last meeting. Despite wanting to complete their missions successfully he couldn't help but be pleased over the failure. Jack's deception was still a sore spot and he wanted the man taken down a peg or two.  
  
"We have already established that our Intel is not exclusive to the CIA. The next few missions will be executed in close succession; we've obviously got competition to beat to the Rambaldi locations, so over the next few days the operations will be non-stop."  
  
Jack chanced a glance at Sydney knowing how taxing such ops would be for her, but instead caught a determined look. He smiled mentally at the competitive streak in his daughter. She did not like to fail at anything, especially when it involved her job.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	9. Evil's Made It Quiet The Art

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, but my back is getting sore from sitting in this damn chair for long periods of time. I think I'll have to break out the chocolate again.  
  
Oslo, Norway  
  
Irina arrived at the meeting place ten minutes early. She was surprised when Sark told her to be at a city café at 1500. Sloan was not one to make his presence obvious, which worried her. He had nothing to loose anymore, and his behavior was bound to become increasingly more daring.  
  
"Irina, you're early." Sloan said as she took her seat.  
  
"Early bird gets what she wants Arvin." Irina replied with a tone dark and smooth.  
  
"I don't believe that's exactly correct." Sark told her.  
  
"Don't be so literal Sark." Irina said. "Creativity is a very useful virtue." She smiled and Sloan followed, enjoying their interplay.  
  
"The CIA went after a Rambaldi yesterday." Sloan told Irina.  
  
"And did they succeed?" Irina asked evenly. She had not heard from Jacquelyn after the mission and now that she had rejoined Sark and Sloan, communication would be near impossible.  
  
"No, they didn't. Apparently someone beat them to it." Sloan shifted in his seat.  
  
"Someone else is going after the artifacts. How do you think that will affect our goal?" Irina said it as though she was thinking aloud as opposed to searching for an answer.  
  
"It merely provides us with a little more of a challenge." Sark answered with a sly grin.  
  
Both Sloan and Irina glared at their young companion. Despite all his talents his inexperience showed through at times. "This brings a new element into the scenario; our plans will be greatly affected." Sloan said correcting Sark's naïve statement.  
  
"Our best bet may be to wait and see what transpires over the next few days. The CIA may flush out the group that is behind the Rambaldi theft and what they want with the artifacts." Sark seemed to be trying to redeem himself.  
  
"No." Irina spoke; her hands came together and twined the bottom three fingers in thought. "If the CIA does not find the group responsible, then we may find ourselves out more Rambaldi pieces. With the use of some more funds and some in-depth investigating, we would be better equipped to find the culprit." Her eyes shifted every which way sometimes coming to rest on Sloan or Sark, but never staying long as they illustrated her minds' rapid thoughts.  
  
"Actually Irina, Sark may have a decent idea. If we leave the investigation up to the CIA we can focus on obtaining research contracts to begin work on the pieces we already have. It will also allow us the opportunity to translate more of the manuscript." Sloan paused. "I have faith the CIA will do their job." He smiled at his pathetic attempt at humor and irony, while Irina remained impassive.  
  
Internally she was reeling with joy at the success of her psychological manipulation and hope that Jacquelyn would complete her task.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	10. Love Is Flying In The Air

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: This chapter is just a wee bit of fluff, and a summary of the last week. Thank you for all the reviews, they have made me feel loved.(smile) Enjoy!!  
  
CIA plane - enroute to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia  
  
Sydney was exhausted. In the last week she had traveled to five cities around the world. Athens, Greece was her first disappointment after Chile. The ops team had been hours behind their mysterious thief.  
  
Singapore had been next, although they had come significantly closer to catching their felon. The third operation took them back to Europe where they encountered some difficulty in the form of Swedish security guards. Sydney was still nursing the bruise on her shoulder curtsey of her time in Stockholm. The fourth expedition had been her favorite. Once again 'shadow man and Weiss had begun to refer to the thief as had gotten away and left the team stranded in Lusaka, Zambia overnight. The next day base ops had managed to get a transport to them.  
  
Finally the mission they just finished continued to weigh on her mind. Sydney was positive she had caught a glimpse of 'shadow man' but was unable to give any detailed characteristics. What stayed with her now was the state of Phnom Penh, Cambodia they had just left from. Even twenty-five years after the horrific events in the country, and the air still had a sense of death and unrest.  
  
Their op had taken the to the rice patties that were once the grounds on the killing fields. Despite the lack of bones that had rested there years before the soil remained the resting place of millions of Cambodians.  
  
Sydney shook herself form her depressing thoughts and instead focused on the 'shadow man' that had managed to resist capture. She cringed at the thought that she may have past by him on any number of streets they had been on over the week and never known it. She had to wonder at the few occasions that he had left some form of help for her at the artifact's locations. None of it made sense and the more she thought about it, the more confused she became.  
  
Her attention turned to her right where Vaughn was watching her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked gently.  
  
"Nothing - everything." She smiled at him. "Thinking about all the time we have to make up for when we get home." They both smiled and joined hands.  
  
"It has been a long week." Vaughn looked thoughtful. "Speaking of home, I was thinking - well how do you feel about going home together?" Syd laughed softly,  
  
"I kinda thought that was implied."  
  
"No, I mean go home together every night, our home." She was watching him with a confused expression. "I'm not saying this right." He sounded exasperated.  
  
"Vaughn, are you asking me to move in with you?" Syd asked a little surprised.  
  
"Well actually I was thinking we could move into a new place that was just ours, not mine or yours." His excitement at sharing the idea was tempered by her lack of response thus far.  
  
"You don't think it's a little soon? "I mean, just a few weeks ago you didn't even want to give me a key to your apartment because you thought I didn't trust you." She said evenly.  
  
"That's true, but if I were honest with myself, you were not questioning me of your own accord. The thought didn't enter your mind until Yagar started intimating such. They laid proof out in front of you and it was accurate. The reasoning surrounding it was off base, but you did have a good mind to question my motives." Vaughn rationalized.  
  
Had the conversation not been so serious, Sydney was tempted to laugh at Vaughn's ability to put her argument into perfect perspective.  
  
"I mean, we spend every night together that we're in town as it is." He finalized.  
  
"That is true, and I guess if we're looking for a new place, it will take some time. We could get used to the idea a little more." Almost as an afterthought she said, "I just hate to leave Francie alone."  
  
"Her business is doing well, I'm sure she can afford the place alone and she has Will." He kissed her hoping to close the deal.  
  
"I know but lately I feel as though something is up with her that she's not telling me. It almost feels uncomfortable to be around her sometimes." Syd said seriously.  
  
"She may be feeling the pressure of her new relationship with Will. I'm sure they both want it to work. And now that you and I are together you spend less time together." Vaughn kissed her again and Sydney giggled.  
  
"You're such a problem solver Mr. Vaughn."  
  
"That's why they pay me the big bucks." He smiled. "So is that a yes?"  
  
Sydney took a deep breath in and exhaled in a sign. "Yes, when we get back to L.A. we will start looking for an apartment." Her terrible week had suddenly begun to look up.  
  
"Actually," Vaughn paused. "I was thinking at maybe looking at houses." At this Syd's shock was evident. "I know how much you like to garden and you've talk about starting one. You wouldn't be able to if we were living in an apartment. There is also equity in owning a house, so." He trailed off.  
  
Sydney nodded her head and a slow and glorious smile crept across her face, lighting her eyes. "I think it's a great idea." They kissed passionately for a while, then turned theirs heads to the side as Eric Weiss dropped into the seat across from them.  
  
"So you ask her yet?" He directed his question at Vaughn.  
  
"Yes, and the answer was yes, but what would you have done if I hadn't asked yet?" Vaughn asked in mock irritation.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we've all been listening from the other end of the plane, so I knew that you had asked her." His cheeky smile did nothing to ease the shocked look from his friend's faces. He stood again and clicked off the intercom button over their heads. "For trained spies you two get distracted real easily." He shook his head in playful disappointment. "Just be more careful next time kids, and remember safety first." He left before Sydney or Vaughn could retort.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	11. Fear Is Conquered On A Dare

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, there was a death in the family. I hope you like this chapter, and it has come to my attention that SloanE is spelled with an 'e'. Thanks for the info and I'll be sure to add the 'e' from now on. Enjoy all.  
  
Dutch Embassy - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia  
  
The entire embassy was lit in dramatic fashion as people in expensive outfits milled about. Sydney walked purposefully toward the bar aware of the appreciative stares being sent her way. Her mission was to make contact with Mirsa Dorsja, an eastern European business man currently a guest at the embassy. According to Intel his office was location of the latest piece of the Rambaldi manuscript. Sydney was determined to get to the piece first and make the grab. As she worked Dorsja she scanned the ballroom. People were holding dramatic conversations with those around them. Dorjsa ignored her presence when two men appeared in expensive suits. Her presence was unimportant to the men who immediately began discussing their recent business ventures. Sydney paid close attention to the conversation and rejoiced silently when Dorsja made statements indicating that he was in fact in possession of the Rambaldi. She saw her opportunity to get away and excused herself, following Vaughn's directions to the office.  
  
5 Minutes earlier  
  
Jacqui loved to act, she excelled at fighting, her computer technology was inferior to none, but her stealth was in need of vast improvement. She needed to render three guards unconscious just to make it the short distance to the embassy office. She wasn't really a fan of mingling with the party goers and chose the more covert entrance instead. She grabbed the manuscript and high tailed it out of the embassy. Jacqui set herself up with her laptop in the park across from the embassy and waited. The night heat was sweltering but felt good on her tense body.  
  
Six successful missions and she still got extremely nervous until she was out of the country. Jacqui hacked into the CIA's communication's net that linked with Sydney to monitor her progress in the embassy.  
  
"I'm in Vaughn. Dixon, are you holding position?"  
  
"Yeah Syd. Dorsja is answering his cell phone and is on the move, I suggest you hurry." Dixon replied.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Syd came back on. "We didn't get here soon enough. The manuscript is gone already." Sydney's anger and frustration caused her to miss the sound of approaching footsteps outside the office.  
  
The door burst open and six armed guards rushed in ordering Sydney to raise her hands and submit to their apprehension. Dorsja entered the room seconds after, his eyes were on fire but he looked satisfied. Syd stood still and watched him as he move about his office.  
  
"It's gone." He stated finally. "Where is it?" He addressed Sydney.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about-" She was cut off by Dorsja's open palm making solid contact with the side of her face. The resounding slap caused Vaughn and Jacqui to wince on both ends of the comm.  
  
"I do not have time for your American attitude." The com was cut out after that last exchange, but it was assumed that Dorsja would be taking Sydney for further 'questioning'.  
  
12 Hours Later  
  
Sydney was sore and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but her survival training began to kick in. She listened carefully to any voices outside her present prison. The room was concrete and windowless, which may have been a blessing considering the heat permeating the air outside.  
  
She had been visited by Dorsja and three of his men hours before. When she was unable to give them the information they wanted the men did a good job of working her over.  
  
Sydney heard voices yelling outside the door and the loud sound of quick paced footsteps. She hastened her efforts to loosen the restraints around her arms and had almost gotten herself free when the door swung open. She was instantly blinded by the harsh light from the hallway, and when her eyes adjusted she noticed a piece of paper and a gun on the floor in front of the open door.  
  
Upon inspection she found the gun to be loaded and ran to the hall to catch sight of her would be savior, but the hall was empty. She looked at the piece of paper and discovered a miniature blueprint and an outline indicating an escape route. She had no time to second guess her escape and took off down the hall.  
  
Once she exited the compound she continued to run to the CIA safe house set up in Malaysia. She found Dixon waiting for her there. "Syd, how did you get away?" Dixon and she began moving in the direction of their transportation to take them back to base ops with the rest of the team.  
  
"Dixon is Sydney there?" Vaughn asked through Dixon's com.  
  
"She's here and we're coming in." Dixon said satisfied to let Sydney tell her story once to the rest of the team.  
  
Jacqui watched from her point on the roof across the street as Dixon and Sydney left. She was drained but pleased with herself. She had entered the compound using brut force and made quite a clamor doing so. The facility was not heavily guarded due to its supposed secrecy, but remained a test of her skills. The events of the week, if she were honest with herself the month, were finally catching up with her and caused her to sign deeply. Echelon had not seen any more Rambaldi action over the last few days, so Jacqui decided to head home and finish her political science paper.  
  
Syd had recounted her mysterious escape to the rest of the team while traveling back to L.A. None of them were able to make heads or tales of it. The 'shadow guy' had never gone so far to help Sydney before. The mystery continued to grow amongst the CIA team.  
  
Sydney was sitting in her seat on the plane and watching the empty sky out the window when Dixon sat down across from her.  
  
"So, you and Agent Vaughn are pretty serious." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"It appears that way." She said smiling. "I've fallen in love with him Dixon, and I couldn't be happier about it."  
  
"Just make sure he treats you well. You're a wonderful person Sydney; he is luck to have you." Syd just smiled at him.  
  
"Anything change with you and Diane?" She asked.  
  
"No, she and the kids have been living with her sister for the past few weeks." His shoulders slumped and his eyes saddened. "I don't know how to fix things, without giving up my work. I would like to think that I could give it up, but if I realistic with myself, I know that I would never be able to quit completely. It's so much a part of me."  
  
Sydney felt bad for Dixon and sympathized with his position. "Maybe she just needs some time to get used to the idea of what you do for a living." Sydney said optimistically. Dixon just nodded slightly and looked out the plane window, signally the end of the conversation.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	12. Plans Begin To Take Some Shape

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews. My source of motivation. I already know the ending to the story and all the main events I'd like to occur, but this filler crap is slowing me down. Sorry if I'm boring you!!! (-;  
  
Toronto  
  
Jacqui was surprised to arrive back in Toronto to the sight of her mother's Porsche outside the house. The hood of the car was warm from recent use. She opened the door and called out to the house.  
  
"Mom!" She heard a faint 'Hi' from within the house. "Where are you?" More faint sounds from somewhere. "What? I can't hear you. Where are you?" Jacqui asked again as she wondered through the house, finally ending up in the kitchen with her mother.  
  
What were you saying? I couldn't hear you." Jacqui asked.  
  
"I said to stop yelling through the house and use your legs to walk." Her peeved tone was hard to mistake.  
  
"Sorry. What are you doing home?" Jacqui grabbing a glass of juice and a bun from the fridge.  
  
"I was in Montreal meeting with one of my contacts and I don't have to meet Sloane and Sark again until Monday, so I have two days here." She looked at her daughter eating. "Don't eat too much now; I'm making dinner."  
  
"What are we having?" Jacqui sat at a stool placed at the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Mediterranean chicken, spinach salad, potatoes and broccoli." Irina replied. "How did you make out with the artifacts?" Irina's attention varied between Jacqui and the vegetables she was chopping.  
  
"Great. I got all the pieces, but Sydney does have a knack for getting herself into sticky situations. I'm sure she could have handled most of them but I helped her out. I didn't want to take any unnecessary chances." Jacqui popped a piece of bread into her mouth.  
  
"That's wonderful Jacquelyn. I knew you could handle the job." Irina said.  
  
"Not like you had much of a choice." Jacqui replied around her bread.  
  
"You know there was no way I would have let you do it, if I didn't have confidence that you could take care of yourself Jacqui." Irina said sternly, putting down the green pepper.  
  
"I went to see Maria and Vinecio while I was in Santiago." Jacqui changed the subject.  
  
"How were they doing? I haven't heard form them in a while." Irina resumed working.  
  
"They're good. The kids have grown and they're happy." Irina smiled without looking up. "I was thinking of visiting Jean-Michele in a few weeks." Jacqui posed the idea to her mother.  
  
"I think that would be nice. It has been a few years since you were last in Southern France. I know he was hoping you would come and give him a hand on the vineyard." Irina agreed. Jacqui eventually excused herself to do homework and left the kitchen.  
  
Next Day - Toronto  
  
Jacqui came back from her run to find her mother pacing her office from wall to wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked Irina.  
  
"Stupid CIA, I can't believe how incompetent some agents are there." She continued to pace as she muttered.  
  
"Would you stop moving for a second and tell me why you look as though you're going to take someone out." Jacqui said calmly.  
  
"The CIA still hasn't broken the encryption on the disk I left them in Tuscany." She replied.  
  
"So what do you propose to do?" Her daughter spoke.  
  
"The longer they go without the information on that disk the longer Sloane has to reach his objective." Irina had stopped pacing and instead sat on the edge of her desk. "I've run out of ways to help them get the information. I thought Tuscany would be a success, instead an innocent woman died and the CIA is no further then they originally were." Irina closed her eyes in search of serenity.  
  
Ideas raced through Jacqui's head at an alarming rate, until only one remained even slightly plausible. It also happened to be the one she liked the best.  
  
"What it I infiltrated the CIA and helped to decode the disk." Irina looked sharply at her daughter.  
  
"And how do you think you'll manage that?" She challenged.  
  
"General Conners works at the NSA and could issue an order for an NSA analyst to be transferred to CIA headquarters in L.A. to assist the task force." Jacqui spoke slowly while working the details out in her mind at the same time. "He could produce fake documentation of my employment with the NSA. I've done work for them before, simple security upgrades but it Conners could vouch for me." Irina looked thoughtful.  
  
"Are you doing this to have an opportunity to meet Sydney and Jack?" She asked finally.  
  
"I would be lying if I said that played no part in why I would be willing to do this." Jacqui paused. "Since I was young I've known that any contact with them would be dangerous. I have spent most of my education at boarding schools on the east coast, with only a short plane ride between us, but now I have the opportunity to meet and interact with them. I would take all the necessary precautions."  
  
"You know they can't be told who you really are." Irina was covering all her bases before agreeing.  
  
"No, I thought I would take out an ad in the L.A. Times and then wear it on my chest." Jacqui said sarcastically.  
  
"Well then, get in touch with General Conners and see if he can help you. And please remember to be careful, stay in the task force headquarters and work on the disk. Don't try anything dangerous like taking part in operations." Irina's tone was strict and not to be disregarded.  
  
"Yes mother. I promise to be careful and stay out of trouble." She smiled at Irina in silent thank you for agreeing with her plans.  
  
Jacqui spent the next few days organizing all of her affairs so that she could disappear. She handed in her final paper and thanked her luck that she had finished writing the only two exams she had earlier in the month. Everything was set up with General Conners and she began at the CIA in two days. In those days Jacquelyn Derevko Bristow would vanish and Madison Jackson analyst would take her place. Jacqui was nervous over the prospect of meeting the rest of her family, and excited over the work she would get to do.  
  
Irina had left to meet Sloane and Sark the day before. Jacqui knew that for the next little while her mother would be stationed in Tel Aviv with her two business companions but after that there would be no way to contact her. She worried over the lack of communication with the closet person to her. She had just spent almost a year in a constant state of panic that she would receive a phone call from someone in the Program to confirm her mother's death.  
  
Jacqui took one final look at the house and grabbed her bags. She would be arriving in L.A. today and spend her two free days settling in. She was determined to find out everything she possibly could on the task force team, so she would be prepared for anything they throw at her. She was especially interested in reading her sister and father's files. Her mother had told her a lot about them, but it was never enough to fulfill her curiosity. She figured that by the time she was done at the CIA she would know everything about them she could ever wish to.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	13. I Realize Now There's No Escape

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I love you guys!!! You are the best reviewers ever. I've stopped eating chocolate and I think it is screwing with my mind (-;. I promise some Donovan action in the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
CIA Task Force Headquarters - Los Angeles  
  
All members of the task force were seated around the briefing room table. Jack had finished his recounting of the events of the last few operations and where the team encountered difficulty. If Jack was angry or frustrated at the lack of success the team had he was careful not to show it. He enjoyed a good mystery and felt his skills could serve to be tested. Who ever was getting to the artifacts first posed no physical threat to the CIA at present time.  
  
He was prepared to finish the meeting and had only one more item to address.  
  
"Marshall has spent the better part of the last few weeks working on encoding the disk we recovered in Tuscany, with no advancement. The disk appears to be more heavily guarded than we originally anticipated." He paused and let his eyes rest on Marshall for a second in silent apology. "CIA headquarters in Virginia have issued an analyst to work with us in decoding the disk." Everyone at the table appeared surprised at that announcement and shot Marshall questioning looks. Marshall's face fell slightly uncomfortable with someone taking over part of his job. "She comes highly recommended from the NSA and has experience with matter such as these."  
  
"She?" Sydney questioned. Jack clicked a button on the consol in front him and all the screens in the room filled with information.  
  
"Madison Jackson. 23 years old. She graduated top of her class from University of Waterloo in Canada. While there she did work for NSA and Interpol." There was no accompanying photo with the information, but the file did give the agents her physical profile. "She will be arriving here tomorrow afternoon. Devlin has made it clear that will are to utilize her in any capacity possible. If you are in need of research assistance or computer upgrades do not hesitate to ask her." Jack finished.  
  
"Where do we stand on the Derevko, Sloane issue?" Kendall asked.  
  
"There has been no action of any kind that indicates they are furthering their arsenal of weapons or information." Vaughn piped up.  
  
"They may have all the information and weapons they need to carry out their plans, and we are still unaware of the location of the Rambaldi pieces. They could have bought them off of our mystery person." Jack said tersely.  
  
"Speaking of which," Everyone's attention turned to Will. "who ever the mystery thief is, they're good. He left absolutely no trail and there is no video or audio feed that even suggests he was anywhere near the buildings items were stolen from." Amazement was evident in Will tone.  
  
"umm.why are we assuming it's a guy, I mean Syd can do all that stuff, couldn't another girl.I mean woman.ummm.I yeah." Marshall said once he got over the shock of someone stepping on his territory.  
  
"Mr. Flinkman is correct. There is no evidence to support the theory that the thief is a man or a woman; therefore we must not count out either possibility." Jack sat in his seat. "If anyone has any comments or concerns regarding our current status or the team's newest addition please voice them."  
  
When no one spoke Jack nodded his head shortly signally the meeting adjourned. The team filed out while Jack remained seated. Before the door closed entirely he heard Weiss speaking quietly.  
  
"I wonder if she's hot?" Jack merely rolled his eyes as he was sure Sydney was doing on the other side of the door.  
  
Tel Aviv  
  
Irina, Sloane and Sark all arrived at the warehouse together. None were interested in holding a conversation as they would not be secure. Their arrival was not a grand affair and they walked quickly toward the center of the facility. Once there Irina saw what was laid out before them and caught Sloane smile with pride.  
  
"The manuscripts." She breathed. Irina reached out with a slim hand and caressed the aged pieces of paper.  
  
"I have been able to retrieve most of them; however translating them has taken some time as I am only one man." His bravado remained.  
  
"I assume that the process will be much quicker now that there are two of us." Irina's tone stayed soft.  
  
"While you two catch up on some reading, it is quite possible that the CIA could begin to close in on us. Do you not think it best to just get rid of the threat." Sark said hastily.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Sloane asked darkly.  
  
"As Sydney and her companion Michael Vaughn pose the greatest threat to our security, I propose we take them out." He said calmly.  
  
"Sydney will not be harm yet." Slaone said decisively. Sark did not question this.  
  
"Then why not get rid of Agent Vaughn? Sydney will no doubt be distracted by such an action." Sark's shoulder's straightened as he developed a plot in his mind.  
  
Sloane surprised him by raising his voice. "Neither Sydney or Agent Vaughn are to be touched. We I make myself clear?" Irina watched the play between the two and took in Sloan's demanding tone. He knows she thought.  
  
"Why is it so important that they stay alive, you were the one that issued the kill order on Sydney's fiancé." Sark tried to defend himself.  
  
"Almost a mistake on my part." Sloane had begun to relax. "Sydney and Mr. Vaughn are instrumental in the future of our operations."  
  
"How so?" Sark's curiosity was peeked.  
  
"The third Bristow woman will bring the strength to win the battle for the side who's company she is in." Irina stated evenly. "I am the first Bristow woman. Sydney is the second and her daughter will be the third." Sark looked at a smiling Sloane for confirmation. "Rambaldi prophesied it; it is all right here in the manuscripts."  
  
"I wasn't sure if you were aware of the power your granddaughter will possess." Sloane said then turned back to Sark. "So now you see why their survival is of the utmost importance. Sydney must not die until the third Bristow is in my possession."  
  
Irina smiled inwardly thinking of the third Bristow woman that was currently adjusting to life in L.A. Jacqui's existence was one of her best kept secrets and surely her most rewarding ones. Sloane didn't realize that the battle was already lost for him, and it was only a matter of time now.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	14. I've Seen Some Awful Things In Life

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I'm sure there are spelling errors, I wrote this really quickly. Tonight's episode totally screwed my over, oh well Diane shouldn't die anyway. I promise were getting close to a big climax. I'm just setting the stage. Enjoy!!  
  
Four Seasons - Los Angeles  
  
Jacqui was just getting out of the shower when her sell phone rang. She grabbed it and her suit case searching for cloths for the day.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Hello Jacquelyn." A deep male voice said on the other end.  
  
"Cameron! It's good to hear from you." She said while deciding between her black or red underwear. "How are things in Prague?"  
  
"The weather could be better, but other than that everything is wonderful."  
  
"Well, small talk is great, but why don't you tell why my mother asked you to call me and we can both move forwards with our days or nights as it may be across the pond." Jacqui returned.  
  
"You always were too smart for your own good. Yes, your mother did ask me to call you. She said that you have been helping her recently and you may need someone to speak to about things you did or saw." He said evenly.  
  
"I can't believe this. My mother called an ex-CIA shrink on me. I did like seven jobs for her it was no big deal. I mean I only tortured and kill eleven people." She said calmly.  
  
"Jacqui, you didn't actually think I would find that funny did you?"  
  
"Not really, but I enjoyed saying it." Her tone was teasing. "But if you really want to know how I'm feeling about my current situation, I'll tell you. My mother never hid anything from me. I always knew what her occupation entailed, the events surrounding my conception. I have always known that my father was CIA and that I have a sister that I was never able to meet. I know that my mother tried to redeem herself by helping you and all the others. By the way I still find it funny that despite you and many of the others having been in the Program for at least twenty years still call each other Agent. But getting back to what I was saying; I swore I would never take a side in is distorted game you all play. My mother even went so far as to send me to boarding school and hiding my birth certificate to keep me away from it, yet I now find myself in the centre of it all. Everyone in the Program had to give up something to keep themselves and their families safe. They had to give up their lives, everything they ever knew, and I had to give up on ever getting what I've never known. I'm twenty-fucking-years old. I should be out getting drunk with my friends, not playing a part in a fucking global intelligence war." Jacqui had talked quickly and slightly slurred. She sat on the edge of her bed in the stark hotel room wishing she could be anywhere else.  
  
"Well, that was further than I thought we would get." Cameron said. "There have been times over the years when I have wanted to talk to you about everything that has gone on in your life, but sometimes your mother was enough to analyze." He said dramatically.  
  
"What times were those? During my mother's endless nightmares, how about during her addiction to pain killers, oh no, even better how about when she tried to commit suicide. I bet you really wanted to talk to me then didn't you." Jacqui felt the weight of the world closing in on her. Her policy over the years was to push aside her feelings and move on before they could bury her. The bottom was finally falling out from beneath her and her head swam with the effort to stay on the phone.  
  
"Jacqui your life has been anything but normal; however you have managed to keep her feet on the ground and stay as far away from your parent's world as possible. I think everyone of the people that currently stay protected because of your efforts in your mother's pseudo Witness Protection Program are proud of you and even more are impressed." Cameron had been one of the first to be to be saved from the grips of the KGB twenty years ago by Irina Derevko. He would feel indebted to her for the remainder of his life and felt that was a small price to pay for what she had done for him and so many others. "I always got the feeling from you Jacqui that you were interested in being part of operations and playing the game as you so gentle put it." Cameron said wanting to keep her talking for as long as he could. Jacqui was not a very open person, and her pervious unleashing of emotions was a surprise.  
  
"It has always held a certain appeal to me, but I'm not a fan of human suffering or angst. I prefer people to be happy." Her ironic smile could be heard through the line.  
  
"Well, then in my professional opinion I suggest you go out today and do something that you believe ends human angst and pain. I'm sure you can find one good deed to complete before you go to bed tonight." He said. "And we will discuss the other topics on another day, but don't think that I'm going to forget them." Cameron finished.  
  
"Thanks for calling Cameron. And if you speak to my mother tell her that she was right, just don't tell her I said so. Take care of yourself." Jacqui spoke quietly, winding down from her emotional release.  
  
"You too. Goodbye Jacquelyn." Cameron hung up the phone hoping that she would be okay.  
  
When Jacqui hung up the phone she was at a loss of what to do to make herself feel better. She finished getting dress and moved to the hotel desk where files of her future co-workers were strewn about. The sight of Marcus Dixon's file caught her eye and she immediately began forming a plan.  
  
L.A. Park  
  
It was late afternoon by the time Jacqui had found the location of Diane Dixon. She was seated on a park bench watching her daughters play with the other children. Jacqui made her way over and sat down beside the older woman. Diane smiled at her and Jacqui returned it, then they both turned their heads forward again.  
  
"You know, it seems to me that a man can only lie so much." Jacqui said suddenly catching Diane completely off guard.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked in a breath.  
  
"Men aren't very good at lying about their feelings and who they are. Granted they could lie about where they've been, who they were with and even what they do for a living, but after that you can usually see right through them." Jacqui continued thoughtfully.  
  
"Who are you?" Diane said inching away.  
  
"No one important, but it has come to my attention that you left your husband because he lied about the work he did."  
  
"Did Marcus send you?" Diane asked wearily.  
  
"Marcus," Jacqui drew out his name. "doesn't know that I exist. I'm herr because I have a habit of doing good deeds and that often entails me sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I can understand that you are hurt because your husband kept something from you in a relationship you thought was built on trust. I can even understand you wanting to walk out on him, but you cannot ask him to give up his career." Jacqui shifted her eyes to catch Diane's.  
  
"I married a banker not a spy." Diane whispered.  
  
"You did to marry a spy, you just weren't aware of it. Do you think that now that you know things are going to change that drastically? Her husband got up and went to work every day that you knew him to a job that could get him killed. You hugged him and kissed him goodbye every one of those mornings, never forgetting to tell him you loved him I bet. The only thing that has changed now is that you can savor the time you get with him more. You now know the danger he puts himself in for the good of his family and his country."  
  
"If he wanted to be good to his family he would quit." Diane had started to loose her patients.  
  
"You're not listening to me. The life your husband leads is the only one he has ever known. Asking him to give that up would be asking him to leave a piece of himself behind. With you unwilling to forgive him you are risking precious time WITH him." Jacqui grabbed her hand softly. "I've seen people die and I've seen them live. I'm telling you to join your husband again and enjoy your life together, because until you do neither of you will be living." Jacqui smiled at her and walked away. She just hoped that Diane would find her way back to her husband.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	15. Hungar, Pain and Lots Of Strife

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I've been really pressed for time lately so sorry about the complete lack of edit. Here's a little S/V to tide you over and an appearance by Donovan. Please Review they truly do inspire. Enjoy!!!  
  
Sydney's House - Los Angeles  
  
Sydney was in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Vaughn took his shower. She reflected on the past few months with a smile. She would never have thought she could be so happy with someone. Sydney knew she would never forget Danny, but she felt something for Vaughn that made those feelings pale in comparison.  
  
Vaughn hugged Sydney from behind placing a kiss on the back of her neck when he walked into the kitchen. She smiled deeper and moved further into his arms.  
  
"Good Morning." She said.  
  
"Mmmmm, morning. You should have waited for me before you had your shower." He proceeded to open the fridge door and grab the orange juice.  
  
"If we had done that we would have been late for work this morning and we have an important meeting. I'm sure my father would be less than pleased and more than likely able to deduce our reasons for being absent." Sydney looked at Vaughn over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you think this Madison girl is all about?" Vaughn asked opening the paper and scanning its contents.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think my Dad is too impressed with the addition though." Sydney walked over to the table with two plates of omelets and placed one at her place setting and the other in front of Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn looked up from the paper and smiled at the breakfast then pulled Sydney into his lap. "Now this is what I call morning service." He kissed her sweetly, then deepened the kiss when he got no rejection from her.  
  
"Morning." Will said as he walked into the kitchen, hair all over the place. Sydney and Vaughn pulled away looking embarrassed at being caught.  
  
"Morning Will." "Morning." They both returned.  
  
"Anything of great interest happening today?" Will asked indicating the paper Vaughn was reading.  
  
"I haven't gotten to that section of the paper yet. Your welcome to have it, I'm looking at the real estate pages." Will looked thoughtful and Sydney looked shocked. She had no idea that Vaughn was already looking for a house.  
  
"Oh, you thinking of buying a house?" Will took a drink of his water.  
  
Sydney piped up in answer. "Actually we're looking at buying a house."  
  
Will looked like he was about to choke for a second then regained his composure. "Really!!?" He said. Sydney and Vaughn just nodded at him.  
  
"Hey Syd, listen to this one." Vaughn indicated an ad in the paper. "Three bedroom, two story, two and a half baths, full kitchen, living room, dinning room and study. Twenty minutes to downtown L.A." He voice held excitement over his find.  
  
"It sounds expensive." Sydney returned.  
  
"We could at least go take a look. It would give us a starting off point. The asking price is a little steep, but were both working and I have some money saved for a down-payment." Vaughn looked pleadingly at her.  
  
"It sounds pretty nice to me." Will said from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, will go take a look. Set up an appointment with the realtor as soon as possible." Vaughn kissed her in thanks. "Now I have to go finish getting ready for work." She jumped off his lap and raced to the bedroom.  
  
"So, you're buying a house together." Will said slowly.  
  
"Yeah." Vaughn nodded his head.  
  
"Do you think you'll ask her to marry you eventually?" Will asked, careful of the ground his was on.  
  
Vaughn took the question in stride and was happy that Sydney had friends that would look out for her interests. "I'm hoping Sydney will eventually agree to marry me, but for now I would just like to spend some time together and wait for things to slow down at work." Both men nodded at each other but were interrupted by a loud bark.  
  
Will was so startled he spilled what was left of his water down the front of his T-Shirt. "What the hell was that?" The shock was plastered across his features.  
  
Vaughn began laughing at Will's expression and found it difficult to answer. "That was Donovan, my dog. Syd and I went over to my place early this morning to pick him up for a run. He's just mad that no one is paying attention to him."  
  
Will walked into the living room and around the couch to find a dog, presumably Donovan, lying comfortably on the floor. "Oh, well then could you ask him to announce his physical presence before barking next time. I thought me heart was going to stop." With that he smiled and left the room.  
  
CIA Task Force Headquarters - L.A.  
  
Everyone sat around the briefing room table for what was to be a quick meeting. Jack had not arrived yet, nor had their newest agent. When Jack did arrive he looked sharply around the room and noticed the absence of the analyst.  
  
"I assume our new addition had yet to make her appearance." His displeasure was obvious. The door opened suddenly and with an air of confidence Madison Jackson (Jacquelyn) strode into the room.  
  
"I apologize for my tardiness. I have never battled traffic as horrendous as L.A.'s." Her control was unwavering as she took in the faces around the table. She recognized Jack and Sydney instantly, studying their facial features. She was surprised at the emotion she felt by just being in the same room as them. Her sister looked so much like their mother is was remarkable; she had always considered herself much more of a mix of Irina and Jack.  
  
Jack watched the young woman enter the room and his breath caught in his throat. There was nothing overly outstanding about the girl outside her natural beauty, but something nagged at him that she was of greater importance to him than she should be. She truly was a beautiful girl he recognized. She held herself with a confidence that compensated for her lack of height.  
  
Sydney was having much the same reaction as her father. The girl in front of her felt familiar and Sydney immediately felt comfortable in her presence. She hoped her first impression would ring true and that the young woman in front of her would prove to be a wonderful addition.  
  
"You must be Agent Bristow. I'm Madison Jackson. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." She stuck out her hand. Jack grasped it tightly and they shock. He kept his eyes locked on hers trying to size her up and determine what her character was made of.  
  
Jack got a hold of himself and spoke. "I would appreciate if you would arrive on time for work tomorrow Ms. Jackson."  
  
"Yes Sir, I'll be sure to be on time in now on. And please call me Jacks I have no affinity for my first name and no need for formalities." She looked around the room to see Sydney, Vaughn, and two agents she identified as Dixon and Weiss trying to cover their smirks. Jack looked less than pleased but chose not to comment.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to the people on the task force. Agent Sydney Bristow." He gestured to Sydney.  
  
"I've heard great things about you Sydney." Jacks smiled slyly.  
  
"Agent Michael Vaughn." Jack continued. Jacks nodded at him.  
  
"Agents Marcus Dixon and Eric Weiss."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Weiss said quickly drawing looks from everyone in the room.  
  
"Agent Kendall." Kendall did little to acknowledge her existence.  
  
"And this is Marshall Flinkman. He is our tech. expert so you will be working most closely with him."  
  
"I look forward to working with you Marshall." Jacks smiled at him.  
  
"I- um- well - I mean - I-uh- look forward to- uh working with you -to- ah. If you need anything just ask me - Marshall -ah." His eyes moved rapidly and Jacks tried to keep up.  
  
"Thank you Marshall. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"You will have to be briefed on our objective and the progression of the disk." Jack said.  
  
"I was under the impression that you had made no progress with the disk. Isn't that why I am here?" Jacks tone held no malice.  
  
"Now that you have been introduced to everyone, I expect that you will begin work on the disk immediately. Mr. Flinkman will show you to your desk. Dismissed." Jack had done well not to get too irritated by Ms. Jackson. He hadn't yet formed an opinion of her. He was trained to read people at their most basic level yet Madison Jackson had stumped him.  
  
If she served to aid them in their search for Derevko and Sloane he could care less what her character consisted of. He left the briefing room to find Marshall standing over 'Jacks' he thought with a mental grimace. She was sitting and listening to him ramble politely, but appeared anxious to get to her work.  
  
"Marshall you have helped Miss. Jackson to her desk, now is there not some work you could be doing?" Marshall looked wide eyed at Jack and scurried away tripping over his tongue in apology.  
  
Jacks smile at the man before her. He seemed taller than she expected and held quite the presence. She was definitely looking forward to getting to know him better.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	16. Danger's Just A State Of Mind

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I've been going through Chocolate withdrawal. Nope actually make that review withdrawal. My creativity is slipping from my grasp due to the lack of reviews (-: (just kidding) Okay I've had my fun. This was a very long update. I hope you enjoy this part, I'm getting anxious to get to the next few chapters. They're going to be fun!!!  
  
Tel Aviv, Israel  
  
Irina worked tirelessly at translating the manuscript. She found the work had a calming affect on her. Sloane had been helping her on and off, but showed a noticeable disinterest with the work he seemed so intent on weeks before. Irina didn't like the effect Emily's death was having on Sloane. He had withdrawn into himself more than usual and had begun taking more drastic measures to expedite the plan. She also did not like the attitude that Sark was taking on. He was playing the role of spoiled child pitting his sole providers against each other in order to get what he wanted. His actions left Irina feeling even more uneasy about the remainder of her operation, but she was able to adjust and mold her plans to fit the situation at hand.  
  
She watched as Sloane entered the room appearing lost in thought, another difference to the man she had joined weeks before.  
  
"I'm uncomfortable with Sark's actions of late. He seems to have an agenda of his own and intends to use us to help him accomplish it." Irina said carefully; she wanted to test the waters of Sloane's judgment.  
  
"I've noticed his behavior as well and have issued someone to watch him carefully for the next while. His youth and eagerness will get him killed if he is not careful." Sloane took the seat opposite Irina and established eye contact.  
  
"I agree. He seems to have little regard for the rewards what we are trying to accomplish will reap. He is too ignorant to recognize what greatness we are embarking on." Irina dropped her voice to pull Sloane into the picture her words were painting.  
  
"It is disappointing Sydney was not more inclined to see the good that can come from what we are doing. She would have made a much better addition than Sark, and it would have simplified obtaining her future child." Sloane developed a smile that shook Irina to her core. His comments regarding Sydney had served to raise her blood pressure instantly but she held her calm exterior.  
  
When she looked at Arvin Sloane, Irina could easily justify the well kept secret that was her second daughter. Jacquelyn and Sydney were Irina's hope for the future. They were everything she could attribute to the wonderful things in life. She had done everything in her power to ensure that none of her associates were aware of Jacquelyn's existence and made sure to project an unfeeling nature towards Sydney's. Her life depended on the continuation of her children's. She could not fathom loosing one of them to the life their family was pulled into.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly thrust in the direction of Jack. She wondered what he was planning in way of capture of her. She had gotten through the last few weeks with the remembrance of his touch and the expression in his eyes during their night in Panama. She had missed those eyes and longed for that touch for twenty years. Sitting now, miles apart she allows herself to wonder if the night had all been for the purpose of implanting the chip in her; if Jack had used her as he thought she had used him during their marriage.  
  
She remembers the pain, both physical and emotional she felt when Jack injected the second chip into her chest. She had not been fully asleep, merely in a blissful state somewhere between dreams and reality when she felt him looming over her. Her first instinct had been to open her eyes and participate in what she thought was going to be another round of slow seductions and pleasure. Instead she decided to feign sleep and make him work for her participation. But it was not the tender feel of his lips that met with her chest; rather it was the quick sharp pain of the tracking device entering her body. She waited until she was certain Jack was asleep then left the warmth of the bed. She sat on the couch for the rest of the night, staring unseeingly at the hotel walls. She was out of the shower and dressed by the time Jack woke up and pulled her trusted mask on to act as though everything was splendid.  
  
"I think you've been at this desk too long Irina." Sloane's insidious tones snatched her from her revere. "You've been paying me little attention for a while now. Maybe you should think about getting some rest." Sloane continued.  
  
"No, I'd rather continue to work. The sooner I finish here, the sooner we can move ahead." Irina tried to appear completely interested.  
  
"While you were apparently not listening I told you that we were going ahead with the plan whether the manuscripts have been fully transcribed or not." Irina's mind worked quickly to catch up to Sloane. "In four days we are going to infiltrate the research facility on Brunei, there we will begin development of the next weapon."  
  
"I may have some experience with biological science Arvin, but none of us have the abilities needed to find one genetic structure apart from millions of others and develop a weapon to target it." Irina felt uncomfortable, she was unsure what had provoked such a decision in Sloane but she was not interested in analyzing his motives yet.  
  
"The facility has a handful of biologists that could be affective, but it also houses an advanced geneticist that has the promise of being very useful." Sloane's sly smile caused Irina to see red.  
  
"Who is this geneticist? How easily do you think will be able to guarantee his cooperation." She asked while keeping her temper in check.  
  
"His name is Azan Dolby. And I'm sure we can ensure his cooperation Irina." His smile remained in his excitement he missed the flash of recognition that flashed through Irina's eyes.  
  
Azan Dolby was formally Charles Doherty. He had work on the biological weapons project in the United States during the Cold War. He was tied to the CIA and NSA and when the KGB gained Intel on his purpose within both agencies they issued a kill order. The order included his wife and three children, but before the KGB could get to Charles Doherty he was shot point blank in the head by Irina Derevko. At least that is what CIA records say, but in fact like a phoenix Charles Doherty rose from the ashes to assume the identity of Azan Dolby, a lonely geneticist that worked in seclusion in the small country of Brunei.  
  
Irina knew the potential the Dolby held and she hoped with everything she had that Jacquelyn would decode the disk at the CIA so that they might stop Sloane before he got to Brunei.  
  
CIA Task Force Headquarters  
  
Five days had passed since Jacquelyn had joined the CIA team under her alias Madison Jackson. She had kept mostly to herself but found that she enjoyed interacting with Sydney, Vaughn, Marshall and Weiss. She had also been introduced to a researcher named Will Tippin that was a good friend of Sydney's. Jacqui had found her work slow going, being out of her usual relaxed element.  
  
Yesterday had been the most interesting of her days yet with the CIA. Jacqui had finally become fed-up with working so slowly at decoding the disk and decided to introduce some music into her atmosphere.  
  
As the first notes of 50 cent's 'In Da Club' filtered out of her desktop computer terminal all eyes turned on her. She was quickly listed reason upon reason for NOT disturbing other agents while they work and propriety of the work place.  
  
Some agents had been upset at her blatant disregard of their work's importance while others tried to hide their bemusement. She had caught the slight smile capture Sydney's lips when she had been called into Agent Bristow's office.  
  
So it was with mixed feelings that she entered the central hub of the task force that morning. She had already deflected that stares of security when she entered at seven, just five hours after leaving the night before. Jacquelyn signed as she made her way over to her desk. Before she left the office the night before she had promised herself that the disk would be decoded within the next week and she was determined to keep that promise.  
  
Jacqui's steps slowed as she caught sight of a plain brown box sitting on her desk. Her eyes stayed glued to the package as she approached. She sat down at her desk, pulled the lid off and found a set of headphones nestled inside. With them was a short note that looked hastily written. 'For a more productive and pleasant work day', it said. The note was not sign but upon glancing around the sparsely populated room so early in the morning she mad eye contact with Jack. He nodded faintly then turned and walked briskly to his office. With Jack's back to her Jacqui smiled widely then plugged her headphones into the back of the computer terminal and set to work.  
  
Time seemed to fade into the background as Jacqui made progress on the disk. The initial firewall was the most difficult to brake through as it was a series of mathematical paradoxes as equations set in an intricate design. Once she had worked out the first problems the disk became more systematic and much more routine to crack.  
  
She felt the tension begin to build between her shoulder blades and the letters and numbers start to blur on the screen. Jacqui felt eyes on her and turned to see Sydney and Vaughn watching her carefully from his desk. She turned back around and saw that Jack and Kendall were watching her from the other side of the room. All four moved toward her, flanking her on all sides. She stood up to address them.  
  
"Miss Jackson, when did you come in?" This from Kendall.  
  
Jacqui looked at them confused. "Seven o'clock."  
  
"What day was that?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Tueday." She answered. Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed just enough to make them seemed even larger than already were. "Why?"  
  
"It's Friday today Miss Jackson. You have not left the office in three days." Jack said confused at the concern he felt for the young woman in front of him.  
  
"I hadn't realized so much time had passed. I was making such progress with the disk that everything else just seemed to fall away." She saw the disbelief and concern on their faces and hurried to reassure them. "I sometimes get so immersed in my work that I go without sleep, it is nothing to worry about; my body is quite used to it." She smiled in addition to her assurances.  
  
"We didn't know that you had made any headway with the disk." Sydney piped up, finally contributing to the conversation.  
  
"Mmmm - once I got passed the initial firewalls the disk began revealing pieces of information. Most of it was biological in nature; however the information has been in at least seven different languages." Jacqui responded.  
  
"Had you let us know that you had access to some of the information we could have assigned people to begin analyzing it." Jack had pulled the demanding and stern mask back on.  
  
"I've got a double major in chemistry and biology. I've been translating the data as it revealed itself." Jacqui said easily. She handed over three CDs that would seem to hold the data she spoke of.  
  
"I thought you said that the information was in an array of languages." Vaughn stated perplexed.  
  
"I'm fluent in a few different languages and was able to translate it." Jacqui looked at the four people standing in front of her.  
  
"Madison Jackson's file does not state that linguistics as an area of expertise, or biology." Kendall challenged.  
  
"No one ever asked if I could speak more than one language, and a biology degree has little to do with what I was initially sent here for, therefore making it knowledge of little consequence." She shot back at Kendall.  
  
"What languages do you speak?" Jack asked with a touch of bitterness,  
  
"Well, English, French, German, Spanish, Greek and Italian." She stopped and looked at the four agents. Jack looked about to speak again, so she interrupted him. "And um - Chinese - both the Singapore and Taiwan dialects, Sindhi, Russian, Nepali, Farsi, Arabic - the Saudi Arabian and Kashmiri dialect, Japanese and Afrikaans." She finished looking uncomfortable. Jacqui had never liked divulging what knowledge she had; she felt it put her at a disadvantage.  
  
"And none of this is in your file?" Sydney asked incredulously. She was amazed at the intellect of the young woman standing in front of her, but then figured that many people may think the same of her.  
  
"I'm a contracted analyst. The NSA did a background search on me but I don't have a detailed profile like any of their active agents."  
  
Jack blinked his eyes and seemed to shift gears in the conversation. "You seem to have gotten further with the disk in a week than we got in almost three. When do you estimate you will have it completely decoded?"  
  
"It's like peeling back the layers of an onion. With every block I lift information is revealed. I'm not sure how many more layers are left, but an educated guess would be, not many. I would like to have it completed by the end of today." Jacqui returned.  
  
"That quickly?" Kendall voiced the surprise that all the agents seemed to be feeling from the conversation with Madison Jackson. Jacqui nodded at them.  
  
"I think it may be a good idea if Jacks went home for the day, to rest and finished with the disk tomorrow." Sydney said slowly gaining the attention of everyone present.  
  
"It is really kind of you to worry, but I'll be okay. However if the CIA has a gym, I would love to spend an hour there. My shoulders and back are beginning to cramp up." Jacqui asked smiling.  
  
"There is one up stairs. You're welcome to use it." Vaughn answered.  
  
Jacqui smiled graciously at the four people surrounding her and made her exit. "Thank you. I'll be there if you need anything."  
  
Once she was gone Kendall spoke to the others. "I wonder what else is not present in her file?"  
  
Vaughn, Jack and Sydney looked thoughtful. "There are cameras in the gym upstairs, and a viewing console on the other side of this floor." Syd told the others easily. They all walked in the direction Sydney indicated the surveillance consoles were located.  
  
Jacqui arrived in the CIA gym to find five other occupants, only one being another woman. She had changed from her black business suit to a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra. Jacqui was impressed with the quality of the gym facilities the CIA built and moved further into the room. She immediately noticed the lack of music and rolled her eyes. There was a stereo system in one of the corners so she pulled out a CD she favored working out to from her bag and placed it in the player.  
  
The music was not commented on by the other occupants but Jacqui knew they were watching her. Paying them no attention she stood in the middle of the matted floor and stretched out her back. The agents using the other equipment in the room stopped to gawk at Jacqui when they witnessed what she was doing.  
  
She had lifted her body up on her toes in a perfect point position. Her arms were circled out in front of her for balance and she then began to move. Her movements were graceful and precise as she moved on pointed toe and exacted pirouettes and fully extended leaps across the mat. In a short amount of time Jacqui felt revitalized as the endorphins pumped through her bloodstream. She stopped once she was adequately warmed up and stretch the rest of her body. It was at this time she became aware of the quiet laughter of her male coworkers and snippets of their conversation.  
  
Jacqui turned to look at them unaware of the audience she held in another end of the CIA building. "Are they laughing at the fact that she was doing ballet?" Sydney asked the three men in the room.  
  
"I think they are." Vaughn answered.  
  
"I attended ballet classes for the better part of my childhood and I can attest to the fact that nothing Jacks just did was easy." Sydney defended her new acquaintance.  
  
"There is a big difference between CIA fighting style and ballet. I don't believe the mats have ever had a dancer on them." Kendall tried to suppress his own laughter but his comment held a derogatory undertone. They all turned back to the screens to see how the events would play out.  
  
"Do you employ moves like that in the field?" One of the male agents asked Jacqui with a smile.  
  
Jacqui's eyes narrowed at the agent. "I'm sorry; I don't believe I know you're name."  
  
"Agent DeLuca. This is Agent Thomas." He pointed to his left. "And Agents Kropman and Dover." He indicated to his right. "They're all real interested to find out how you take people down while on your toes." They all stifled a laugh.  
  
"I'm not an active agent. I'm merely an analyst. But I do have some training in defense strategy." Jacqui straighten her spine and played up to the four agents.  
  
"Agent Dover here would like to see those 'defense strategies'." DeLuca said.  
  
"Does Agent Dover speak for himself, or are you the only one able to translate Neanderthal into English." Jacqui shot back.  
  
"I speak just fine thank you. And I would love to see you in action, Madison is it?" He spoke snidely.  
  
"I would appreciate if you addressed me as Miss Jackson." She paused. "Well then which one of you is going to join me on the mat to give a demonstration?" She asked innocently.  
  
DeLuca was the largest of the four and stood to join Jacqui on the mat.  
  
"Look kid, I don't want you to get hurt. How old are you anyway? 19?" He turned back to look at his friends smiling.  
  
"I'm 23 actually," Remembering her alias' age. "and you won't hurt me. Unless you're not man enough to fight me." Jacqui moved a few steps closer DeLuca.  
  
"Okay, fine. But I want it to be perfectly clear that you agreed to fight me." DeLuca said turning this time to look at the only other female occupant in the room.  
  
"Lets go." Jacqui said seriously.  
  
The four Agents watched the monitor in front of them in disbelief.  
  
"Is Agent DeLuca going to fight her?" Vaughn looked around the room.  
  
"I believe so." Jack returned.  
  
Jacqui and DeLuca circled each other on the mat. "Are you going to make a move or just watch me all day?" DeLuca asked chuckling.  
  
Jacqui moved in with a slow right hook. DeLuca moved out of its path and returned with a sharp jab to Jacqui's abdomen. She reeled back from its force then altered her stance just slightly. One of the habits her trainers were never able to break her of was forcing her opponent to strike her first in order to assess their strength and center on gravity. Jacqui like the strategy and felt that she was able to defeat her opponents quicker by using it.  
  
This time DeLuca came at with quick left jabs. With a series of perfectly timed moves Jacqui had not only deflected all of DeLuca's advances but had him bent at the waist in pain.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry did the added height of being on my toes throw you off?" Jacqui's tone had turned dark and mocking.  
  
DeLuca seemed angry and made himself get up. Jacqui's feet barely moved as she tired DeLuca then kicked him square in the chest. DeLuca fell to the floor unceremoniously. His three friends had move to stand around him and help him up. He shook them off.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Dover asked Jacqui.  
  
"I thought we were fighting, but I must say I was expecting a little more of a fight." Jacqui smiled at them. "How about we make things more interesting, you four against me."  
  
"You're on." DeLuca got up trying to salvage his ego.  
  
Jacqui took a deep breath to calm her anger. She had been trained to fight up to six people at the same time and had no doubt that she would teach her 'coworkers' a lesson. The fight lasted only a few minutes as Jacqui targeted the weakest points on the agent's bodies.  
  
When it was finally over Jacqui stood over them. "Two things you should know as CIA agents. One: NEVER underestimate your opponent's strength and ability."  
  
"And two?" One of the other agents asked.  
  
"Never piss off a ballerina." She smirked at them then left the gym.  
  
Back in the surveillance room Sydney, Vaughn, Kendall and Jack all watched in shock. Madison Jackson seemed to have more secrets then they had originally thought. And Jack was going to make sure he found out every single one.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	17. And Some Just Like To Tow The Line

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I'm getting really excited for the next chapters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. And thank you to everyone that has. I came up with the scientific explanation at three in the morning so have fun- Hahahaha.  
  
CIA Task Force Headquarters - Los Angeles  
  
Jacqui looked down in the corner of her computer screen and notice the disk percentage that was still decoded was at 4%. Relief spelled out in her mind at the thought that her work was almost complete. It was already four o'clock on Friday but after her exercise in the gym she felt better than she had in a while. As the material on the last portion of the disk began to reveal itself, Jacqui sat up a little straighter in her chair. Her eyes widened to show her shock and her lips parted just a fraction of an inch. Eyes moving rapidly over the screen she took in what she was seeing; none of it made sense. The disk was completely decoded and the information didn't seem to mean anything important. The words CHROMOSOMAL EXPOSURE and GENETIC RESILIENCE jumped out at her. Her face dawned a look of confusion and thought as her mind tried to make sense of the information.  
  
Jacqui began getting anxious and her breathing quickened. She closed her eyes and tried to slow it and her racing heart. Seconds passed and all of a sudden Jacqui's eyes flew open and she sat forward in her seat. Vaughn looked up at the quick movement and notice Sydney had as well. He tilted his head to the side in silent question, Sydney merely shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Marshall had been on his way over to Jacqui and was startled by her jolt. He moved slowly toward her and spoke.  
  
"Hey Jacks, um-did you need me? Um, that's not what I mean - I um - Um would you like some help with something? I was just wondering cause you've been here like forever and um - even Vulcans have to sleep- although they can go without sleep longer than humans - but I'm just as-" Jacqui cut him off with a quick smile.  
  
"Marshall does the CIA have wipe boards?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yeah - that wasn't what I thought you would ask-" He looked at her and interrupted himself. "why?" He asked.  
  
"Could you please get me three of them and four different colored markers to go with them. I would really appreciate it." Marshall walked away to get the boards while Jacqui went back to work on her computer.  
  
Her printer began spewing out paper with different chemical and mathematical equations on some and a foreign script on others. While her printer was running Jacqui looked around headquarters searching for empty space of any kind. The boardroom was out of the question because the desk sat in the middle, she could go to the gym but that would mean taking the boards upstairs. Jacqui made a decision to work at one end of the task force hub, for it was the only floor space available to her.  
  
She grabbed the papers that had been printed and moved to stand in the middle of the floor. She started spreading out the pages on the empty floor as quickly as she could. Marshall came back with the boards and saw her on the floor. He looked around at everyone else in the room who was watching the strange analyst in yet another interesting situation.  
  
"Um- Jacks, what are you doing?" Marshall asked carefully.  
  
"That damn disk is not making sense, and I am determined to find out what it really means. Thanks for getting me the boards Marshall, you can just leave them there." She smiled at him.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Marshall questioned for the second time in minutes.  
  
"I may need a second pair of eyes to look over some equations, so stay close." Jacqui's smile seemed strained, as she was desperate to get to work. Marshall moved to Vaughn's desk where Sydney had planted herself upon seeing Jacks moving like a whirlwind.  
  
"What is she doing?" Sydney asked Marshall.  
  
"I'm not sure, but she's kinda scaring me." Marshall said with a quick smile and laugh.  
  
Everyone in the Task Force watched from their various stations as the quiet, and different analyst worked. Jacqui looked at the floor where all of her papers were spread out they at the wipe board and began writing furiously. Everything around her disappeared and she became consumed with finding out what Sloane was planning. Her thoughts were moving to quickly for her right hand so her left joined in her mad writing. Some eyebrows were raised when they saw Jacks begin using both hands simultaneously. She moved quickly through all the boards, covering them in formulas and questions. She flipped the first board and filled the other side. As quickly as her activities had begun they ceased and she looked down at the floor. Jacqui squatted down to the ground and began rearranging the pages. Once she was satisfied she stood again and slowed her writing on the board. This time she wrote out what appeared to be an organic chemical compound, then moved to the last board and wrote down a sequence of letters. The first line was a sequence of 'Ts', 'As', 'Cs' and 'Gs'. The second lined differed slightly and the 'Ts' seemed to replaced by 'Us'.  
  
She stopped suddenly and moved away from the boards, seeming to see them for the first time. The Task Force was utterly silent as everyone seemed to holding their breath along with Jacqui. Finally Jacqui swallowed hard and recognized what she was looking at. Agents looked at each other in concern when Jacqui's face transformed into a picture of disbelief then horror.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jack stormed into the Task Force and asked forcefully.  
  
Most agents raced back to their work, but Jacqui remained staring at the work littering the boards in front of her.  
  
"Miss Jackson, how do you explain the state of the office?" Jack was furious.  
  
"Mr. Bristow, I believe now would be a good time to call a briefing." Jacqui answered tearing her eyes from what she had written.  
  
"We have a briefing set for tomorrow morning, in light of your expectation to complete the disk today." Jack had calmed slightly and found his sight drifting to the material that was surrounding the analyst.  
  
"I've completed the disk and uncovered all of the information and I do not believe that postponing a briefing until tomorrow to be in our best interests." Jacqui looked desperately at the man that stood before her, hoping he would recognize her angst.  
  
"Be prepared to brief everyone on your findings in fifteen minutes." With that he turned on his heels and went to inform the rest of the team.  
  
Please Review (-; 


	18. Mom and Dad Will Come To Blows

Same Disclaimers Apply. The story upload is giving me trouble. This was supposed to be all one chapter. Oh well.  
  
Tel Aviv  
  
Irina looked out the window from her dark bedroom to see a partially lit city. The clock read 4:30, and the bed looked as though it had seen a restless sleep. Irina's legs were drawn tight to her chest and she rocked very so slightly. She thought back over the dream she had just woken from and pulled her hair away from her damp neck and forehead.  
  
In the dream she and Jack had been sitting on the beach in California that they had frequented while married. They were sitting close together on beach towels and watching their two young girls playing in the water. Upon seeing both Sydney and Jacquelyn together Irina realized that she was not experiencing a memory. Irina was completely content and relaxed sitting with her husband. The scene shifted to the room in Panama just as Jack had kissed her the first time.  
  
He had laid her down on the bed then pulled away, keeping his face just inches for her. Jack's eyes bore into Irina's and she tried to pour her very sole into them for him to see. They kissed again more hesitantly this time, and Jack looked at her once more. This time her lips turned up slightly at the situation they had found themselves. Jack tried to restrain his expression but a smile slowly appeared on his face.  
  
Soon both were smiling fully and kissing sweetly. Irina had slipped her hands underneath Jack's shirt and pulled it up over his head. They struggled slightly with it which caused Jack's smile only to grow and Irina to giggle very quietly. Irina's shirt was already off and her bra straps had been pulled off her arms but the garment remained clasped around her back.  
  
Smiles remained on both their faces while Jack pretended to have trouble undoing the clasp on Irina's bra. When it finally came apart he threw it to the side and placed slow luxurious kisses on her chest.  
  
Irina quickly flipped them both over and sat up slightly over Jack. He looked at her above him and his expression turned heated and passionate. The two explored each other slowly, learning all the new contours that had been twenty years in the making. Their love making had been so slow and sweet. With the first touch on Jack's lips on hers, Irina felt as though she had come home.  
  
Irina was not one for analyzing her dreams, but didn't have a hard time figuring this one out. She ached hold and be held by Jack. She missed her daughters dreadfully and was feeling more alone than she had in twenty years. She wondered how Jacqui was making out at the CIA and what she thought of her Jack and Sydney. She had always dreamed of introducing Jacqui to her father and older sister, but her dreams had rarely come to pass. Irina sighed just being grateful that Jacqui was finally able to meet her father and sister, despite it being masked in the lies that seemed to control all their lives.  
  
Tomorrow was the beginning of the end for them all. Irina sat in her darkened room thousands of miles from ever person she loved, hoping that she would be able to stop Sloane.  
  
CIA Task Force - Los Angeles  
  
Fifteen minutes later Jack had assembled everyone around the briefing room table. Jacqui was seated and staring a nothing in particular.  
  
"Miss Jackson, you had something to share with us." Jack raised both his eyebrows in expectation.  
  
Jacqui stood from her seat and ran her hands down her fitted black Armani suit jacket unconsciously. "None of the information on the disk made any sense until I got to the last firewall. It was all just a jumble of biology and chemistry research that didn't connect in any fashion, until to apply the Rambaldi scripture to it." Jacqui paced back and forth in front of the circular desk, seemingly unaware of her coworker's surprise at her mention of Rambaldi. "It seems that Rambaldi prophesized a human that was resilient to most anything. They could withstand torture measures, poisons and a slue of other things." Jacqui passed but continued to pace.  
  
"How is that possible?" Dixon asked when Jacqui didn't begin speaking again.  
  
Jacqui stopped pacing and looked up at Dixon. She almost smiled at him remembering him telling Sydney, quite happily, that Diane had returned home with their two girls a few days ago. He said she had told him that she was in love with him and she didn't want to waste precious time together over something as insignificant as a job.  
  
Jacqui mentally shook herself and got back to the matter at hand. "There is a theory," She paused again, looking at everyone at the table. "it is based in the idea that an unborn child that was exposed to different toxins, tortures and biological agents would build its own genetic immunity. Assuming it was not aborted by the body due to the stress. The child would produce resilient RNA in coloration to its DNA. The agents introduced to the unborn child would act as chemical mutagens and result in modifications to the DNA bases. The agents would then remove or re-pair amino groups to create a nucleotide base that would protect the child from the agents that had been used on them. All of this would occur in-utero. The child would then be born not only healthy but with chromosomal perfections." Jacqui finished, only to see many confused faces before her.  
  
"The perfect baby." Sydney said slowly as understanding lit her eyes.  
  
Everyone looked at her in understanding but were thrown when Jacqui said, "No". Jacqui eyed them all carefully and took a deep breath. "The prefect soldier."  
  
"How-how did you figure all that out with just the print outs you had?" Marshall asked.  
  
"More important yet, how did you translate the Rambaldi scripture?" Jack leaned back in his chair.  
  
Jacqui realized that while she had been so preoccupied with the information she had uncovered and what it could mean she had made a large blunder in her cover. She wanted to kick herself for making such a stupid mistake, but instead tried to cover it quickly.  
  
"I'm fluent in sixteen different languages. At such a point to begin to recognize similarities in tongues. In the case of Rambaldi, his writing has a very specific mathematical sequence to it and once of figured it out, I was able to understand what he was writing." Jacqui locked eyes with Jack, daring him to question her further. Jack got the distinct feeling that Madison Jackson was not telling the truth, both felt that in this case the truth would not change the outcome of her findings.  
  
"How is Sloane going to use the information to his advantage? Is he going to start kidnapping pregnant women?" Vaughn asked, a little unclear on what was happening.  
  
"No, there will be few children that would be able to withstand what Sloane- " she almost forgot to mention her mother in addition to Sloane but corrected herself. "and Irain are preparing, and they will not waste their time on the ones that will not. Rambaldi vaguely makes mention of the carrier of the child, but they are going to want to cross reference the DNA sequence they have against all those in the international database to ensure that they have a match before going forth." Jacqui explained.  
  
"That is why they were trying to contract the bio genetics company in Stuttgart, until we interrupted their negotiations." Sydney added. Jacqui nodded along.  
  
"Sloane's ultimate goal had been immortality, why would he need a soldier?" Kendall sat up in his chair and contributed for the first time that day.  
  
"The soldier is one of the fringe benefits where Sloane is concerned. When every child is born, they have an umbilical cord. Housed within that umbilical are stem cells. The medical community has yet to even determine all the possibilities that stem cells could create, but enough is known that they are recognized as having amazing medical potential. In the case of the 'perfect baby' as Sydney dubbed it, if Sloane were to be given treatments of the child's stem cells he could quite possibly reach his goal of immortality." Everyone was stunned into silence. "Theoretically speaking, of course." Jacqui added.  
  
"Where would Sloane and Derevko find someone that was able to do this for them, or even know what the hell they were talking about for that matter?" Will looked around the table after asking his question, still unsure why he was brought into this meeting.  
  
"The answer to that also happens to be the answer to Marshall's question. When I was fifteen I spent a summer working with the top geneticist in the world at his research facility in Brunei." She got more raised eyebrows from around the table. "His name is Azan Dolby and he remains the best in his field, despite his low profile. I never would have figured out what the information on the disk meant had I not spent time with Azan. He was actually one of the first to share Rambaldi's theory on the in-utero conditions being used to create a resilient child, although his ideas ran more toward eradicating disease not immortality. If Sloane and Derevko were going to get help from anyone they would go to him." Jack took all of this new information in, while keeping his eyes on Miss Jackson.  
  
"Will watch Echelon for anything related to Brunei. In the meantime, we will prepare in every possible way for a departure as early as tomorrow. Agent Vaughn, you will be running ops from with in Brunei, however I will be accompanying you. Agent Dixon you will stay with me during the mission and scout departure sights. Marshall please prepare anything that may be of use during the operation. Agent Kendall will be staying here at the ops center and organize the information stream to us in Brunei. Sydney and Madison," Jack bit out the name. "you will be leading the team infiltrating the Azan Dolby's facility."  
  
The faces around the table would have been comical if Jack were so inclined.  
  
"Sir with all due respect I am not a field agent." Jacqui returned nervously. She had promised her mother that she would not take any chances with her life and stay at her desk.  
  
"You may be Miss Jackson; however, you proved yourself more than physically capable today in the gym," Jacqui looked down and cursed herself for not realizing that there were most likely cameras in the gym. "You also happen to have a great advantage in the operation. You are familiar with the facility having spent a summer there and will be able to help coordinate our efforts more precisely." Jack had an ease to his form that unnerved Jacqui. She realized that she was not going to be able to talk her way out of this one. Her own father had gotten her, game, set, match she thought with a smile.  
  
"Then I guess the most logically course of action would include my participation." Jacqui said. Oh, would her mother be mad when she found out her father had 'made' her go on the op. Jacqui smiled mentally at the idea of her mother's reaction.  
  
"Dismissed." Jack said. "Mr. Tippin please remain." Jack made notes in a file and waited until everyone had left the room.  
  
"I have a special assignment for you Mr. Tippin." Jack began. "You are not to discuss this with anyone, not even Sydney." Jack eyed Will carefully.  
  
Will nodded his head and sat forward, completely intrigued. "I want you to pull up everything you can on Madison Jackson. Dig if you have to. I want to know everything there is to know about her as quickly as possible. Use any means necessary."  
  
Will knew better than to ask questions. "Yes Sir, I'll begin right away." Jack nodded and watched Will leave the room.  
  
Once again he was alone with his thoughts. Only this time he was unable to stop thinking about Madison. She seemed to have made a good impression on Sydney, Vaughn, Dixon and Weiss. Marshall seemed slightly terrified of her but he would be more concern if he wasn't. Jack had to admit that the young woman was bright and very talented. But there was still something that was not sitting right with him.  
  
Her face seemed familiar to him as though he had met her before. He went over the details of her face again in his mind, trying to pull something of use from them, but nothing jumped out at him. Her mannerisms were very similar to Sydney's, but there was something else. Suddenly the picture of Madison disappeared in his mind, only to be replaced by Irina's form. His lips burned with the remembered touch of hers only weeks before. He got up quickly from the table and gathered his things. He was determined to forget about the night he spent with Irina and the mystery of Madison Jackson was just the thing to do it.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	19. That Is How The Story Goes

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed the story. I never expected it to turn out so long so if you're still reading THANK YOU!!! Make sure you read the next chapter. A lot is revealed..  
  
CIA plane - enroute to Malaysia  
  
The plane's engines hummed as the craft moved effortless in the sky. Jacqui alternated between gazing outside and reading the files Agent Vaughn had given her on Irina Derevko's stay in prison. She rolled her eyes and silently scoffed at notes made and formal sighting of charges.  
  
Her patience with the file eventually wore thin and she disregarded it on the table in front of her. Instead Jacqui leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. A smile formed on her face as she recounted the events of the previous evening.  
  
After the briefing Jacqui had been feeling more relaxed and the exhaustion and hunger of the past three days began catching up with her. While gathering her belongs with the rest of the team she mentioned to Sydney that a kitchen would be nice to cook in rather than order room service from her hotel room.  
  
Sydney jumped at the chance to get to know 'Jacks' better and invited her to cook at her house. Jacqui wasn't sure she should accept, not wanting to be an imposition, but was quickly reassured that if she was willing to cook Sydney would have her over whenever she could. Not wanting to be outnumbered by women Vaughn invited Weiss to join them. He appeared even more surprised at the invitation than Jacqui had but agreed to come.  
  
Jacqui had followed Sydney and Vaughn to the house in her own car and then proceeded into the kitchen to begin cooking. She had liked the style and layout of the house. It was open and airy with lots of light able to stream through, despite the fading sun. Weiss arrived shortly after and he and Vaughn parked themselves in the living room to watch sports and discuss work.  
  
Sydney joined Jacqui in the kitchen and began helping her. The two worked easily around each other and kept a constant dialogue going about nothing in particular. Sydney was fast becoming at ease with Jacqui's quick wit and laid-back demeanor.  
  
"So, you and Vaughn are fairly serious?" It was issued as both a challenged and a question.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said with a little smile. "once we took down SD-6 we got involved. There had been an underlining attraction from the day we met, and I'm just glad we eventually got to the point we're at now."  
  
"How did you feel when SD-6 and the Alliance were destroyed?" Jacqui didn't look up from what she was doing and neither did Sydney.  
  
"I think that I was experiencing just about every emotion possible. I was lucky that I had Vaughn there to anchor me, or it is quite possible I would have fallen apart." Sydney said distractedly.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that you would have fallen apart completely. You may have felt disoriented and volatile but that would have passed." Jacqui reassured her.  
  
Sydney couldn't believe the things she was revealing to Jacks. It had been so long since she had been able to speak to another female openly about her job and the stresses that went along with it. Syd smirked when the thought occurred to her that Jacqui was asking Barnett questions.  
  
"You sound like the CIA psychologist."  
  
Jacqui snorted and they both laughed. "Sorry, psych minor. And too much time spent with head shirkers. Sometimes I get so confused I think I am one of them." She whisper conspiratorially.  
  
"Is there anything that you don't have a degree in or seem know off the top of your head?" Sydney asked in awe of her coworker.  
  
"Plenty, I merely steer the conversation toward topics I'm familiar with. Gives me the illusion of appearing smart." She smiled.  
  
"Seriously though, your file says you're only 23 years old but you have quite the accomplishments." Sydney spoke softer.  
  
Jacqui found herself wish she could tell Sydney everything about her, from her first day of school to the first boy she dated and wanting to hear the advice that only a big sister could give. Instead she settled for as much of the truth as she could while maintaining everyone's safety.  
  
"I spent most of my early childhood being tutored privately. By the time I was eight I was in and out of boarding schools up and down the Eastern seaboard. Some years I would not attend school at all and instead be educated in the 'ways of the world'." Jacqui rolled her eyes quoting her mother. "Most kids go to camp or get jobs in the summer and relax during their winter vacation. I spent most of my time experiencing places and people all over the world, sometimes in luxury others in poverty. I've built houses in third world countries and worked at Red Cross facilities in Africa. Somewhere within all of that I found time to begin my University education at the age of fourteen. By my eightieth birthday I held a double major in biology and chemistry. I was looking at medical school but soon decided it wasn't for me. So I went back to school where I recently finished a major in political science and a minor in psych."  
  
Sydney looked impressed with the young woman in front of her. Jacqui seemed to have led a more interesting life than even she had. Yet she had made no mention of parents which Sydney thought was odd, but it seemed to be a subject that Jacqui was not prepared to broach.  
  
"So how did you get involved in computer analysis of the Intelligence world?" Dinner was almost ready and Sydney had a feeling that their conversation would not carry over to the table.  
  
"I was raised in an environment where the computer was my best friend. When I was eleven I decided to test by abilities as far as coded systems were concerned and what better system to test on than the United States Government Defense System. All I did was gain access to the site then left the mainframe; however, upper officials didn't see it as harmless. They ended up contracting me to do work for them." With that their conversation ended.  
  
During dinner Sydney and Vaughn had mentioned that they had gone to look at a house for sale. Weiss looked as though he were going to choke for a second then regained control of himself. Sydney went on for a while describing the house and all its wonderful attributes to which Vaughn shared that she had not wanted to see the house in the first place.  
  
Jacqui watched her sister and her boyfriend interact and found herself feeling joy at the obvious happiness in the relationship. Genuine happiness was something that Jacqui often felt was unattainable. Her years had not been infused with great comfort or security. She loved her mother unconditionally but that did not mean her life was any bed of roses.  
  
Weiss left not long after dinner promising to see them all the next day. Jacqui, Vaughn and Sydney cleaned up after the meal. Jacqui laughed at the other two tormenting each other and the little caresses they shared or kisses given when they passed by. The three retired to the living room where Vaughn turned the television on and let the girls talk amongst themselves.  
  
During the course of the evening Vaughn fell asleep next to Sydney. She woke him with a kiss and told him to go to bed and she would be in soon. He kissed her again and said goodnight to Jacqui before leaving the room. Syd and Jacqui remained on the sofa until the wee hours of the morning discussing everything and nothing. They found that they had many common interests despite the slight age difference. Both were avid horseback riders, had played lacrosse in high school or university, had eclectic tastes in music and shared a passion for tailored Armani and Gucci suits. Finally with a yawn Jacqui bid Sydney a good night and made promises to get together again when they return from Brunei.  
  
Now looking around the plane she saw Vaughn and Sydney sitting close together and speaking quietly. Jack was not in the main cabin so she was not entirely shocked when she caught the two of them share a couple kisses.  
  
Brunei  
  
Irina watched Azan work through the notes they had gathered on the project. When they had entered the facility Irina had seen Azan move to greet her warmly, but the notice of weapons, reinforcements and a quick look at Irina's face caused him to back down.  
  
Time was running out for Irina and her hopes of destroying Sloane's plans. She closed her eyes and did something she had not done since her childhood: she prayed. Her eyes opened in astonishment when she heard the sound of fast approaching footsteps within the building.  
  
The door flew open and Sark came barreling in. "We have to leave immediately. The CIA has found us." His English accent was hurried as he swept the room with his eyes.  
  
"I'll take Dolby. You take the rest of the guards with you for reinforcement." Irina returned a light shining in her eyes. Sark merely nodded his head then round up the rest of the people in the room and left.  
  
"What the hell is going Irina?" Azan asked her once they were alone.  
  
"I don't have time to explain. I want you to stay here and wait for the CIA; they will ensure you are safe. You know the drill: tell them as little as possible, and make sure you don't connect yourself to me." She answered quickly while unlocking the handcuffs from his wrist.  
  
"Will any of them recognize me?" Azan was trying to keep up with Irina's thoughts but found it a lost cause.  
  
"I don't believe so. You should be safe. Good luck." With that Irina left Azan alone in the room.  
  
CIA TEAM  
  
Sydney and Jacqui stayed together as Jacqui led them to Azan's research station. When they had secured both him and the room they continued on. Other members of the team took on the responsibility of getting him to safety. Azan had been surprised further when he saw Jacquelyn enter the room with the rest of the CIA team but said nothing, feigning a state of shock.  
  
As they ran in the direction one of the researchers had said Sark and Irina had gone they came across Sark's unconscious form. Both women looked in disbelief at Sark and wondered if it were a trap. Without a word to Sydney, Jacqui took off, leaving her to lock Sark up.  
  
Jacqui saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her raised gun toward it.  
  
"Stop or I'll shot." She yelled. Her arms dropped slightly when she saw her mother turn around and face her. Jacqui turned her gun to the ceiling and let a shot ring out at the same time she changed the frequency on her base ops communicator.  
  
"Is this your idea of not doing anything dangerous Jacquelyn Alexsia?" Irina asked perturbed.  
  
"Dad gave me the mission; I couldn't turn it down without looking suspicious." Jacqui returned.  
  
"Now why do I not believe that you did nothing to provoke such a decision by your father." Irina took a couple steps closer to her daughter.  
  
Static interrupted their conversation and Jacqui could faintly hear Jack trying to get through to her on the new frequency. She also realized that Sydney would be along any second now.  
  
"Start fighting me." Jacqui told her mother urgently. Jacqui got in a few good hits and that coupled with her daughter's blatant defiance caused Irina to ease into the fight.  
  
While fighting Jacqui asked one last question. "What happened to Sark?"  
  
Irina smile slyly. "He was causing more trouble than he was worth. He was making Arvin too suspicious and I believe he has an ulterior motive. The CIA can have him." They both stopped talking after that, merely exchanged blows.  
  
That is the scene that Sydney came upon. She reached for her gun at the same time that Irina grabbed Jacqui's discarded gun from the floor. They held the guns on each other with Jacqui positioned between them.  
  
"You don't want to do this Sydney." Irina called.  
  
"You have no clue what I do or do not want to do." Sydney answered bitterly. "Jacks, move out of the way." She didn't move. Instead, with her back to Sydney she mouthed 'GO' to her mother.  
  
Irina ran out the door opposite Sydney quickly and into a waiting helicopter housing Sloane. With Jacqui between them Sydney was not able to get off a clean shot, thus not able to stop her mother.  
  
"Why didn't you move?" Sydney hissed.  
  
"I just froze okay. Let's get back to the team and get Sark to base ops." Jacqui moved away but Sydney caught her arm. The two stared at one another, neither saying a word. Finally Sydney let go and they both walked out of the room to return to the command post.  
  
At base ops, there was a flurry of activity. Numerous communications were being made to Langley and other organizations in the world to let them know that they had capture Sark. One of the other agents notified Jack that there was a call for him from L.A. He answered the phone sharply.  
  
"Bristow."  
  
"Mr. Bristow it's Will Tippin. I've got some interesting information of Madison Jackson." Will spoke excitedly.  
  
Jack was instantly interested. "What did you find Mr. Tippin?"  
  
"That's just it, I didn't find anything. I mean besides the bare essentials." Will responded.  
  
"You are not being clear." Jack stated not wishing to admit he didn't understand.  
  
"I tried contacting this General Conners. The one that issued the transfer ordered for Madison Jackson, only he wasn't in the office and not a single other person there knew who I was speaking of. Not a single one of her profile statistics can be verified accept her height and mass. Not even her birth date appears to be real. Her entire profile seems to have been fabricated to the point of perfect, at least if you weren't looking for anything in particular."  
  
"What does that tell you Mr. Tippin?" Jack asked.  
  
"It tells me that this girl is not who she is claiming to be and that makes her a threat. The fact that she has covered her trail as well as she did seems to make her even more dangerous." Will wasn't sure if Jack was looking for a commentary but provided one anyway.  
  
"Good work Mr. Tippin." And with that Jack hung up the phone.  
  
Vaughn walked toward Jack with a wiry look etched across his brow. "Sydney was called in and said that the team was on their way back to base with Sark." He paused and Jack nodded. "She also said that she made contact with Irina, but was unable to apprehend her because Madison Jackson was standing between the two and in the line of fire." Vaughn was careful in his explanation, never being sure how Jack would react to mention of Irina.  
  
"Because of Jackson, Irina got away!" Jack was incredulous. "I want her held as soon as she gets back to base. Madison Jackson, or who ever she is has plenty to account for." At that Jack walked away. He found a seat in a corner desk that was not being used and sat for a second. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he had a distinct feeling that the next few hours were going to be some of the most trying of his life.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	20. Revelations to Curl your toes

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: This took me a while to write but I love it. This is where I take my creative license. Michael really does exist in history for any of those who are interested. Please Review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
CIA Base  
  
Within thirty minutes the team was back at the temporary base. There was a constant flurry of activity as other members of the CIA op removed all the equipment from the facility. Sydney and Jacqui entered the room silently, while Sydney went in search of Vaughn, Jacqui found a seat and dropped into it. She immediately noticed the cautious stares she was receiving around the room and sunk lower into her chair.  
  
Most of the agents would be leaving in four hours on a CIA transport with the equipment; however Jacqui and some others were leaving earlier to take Sark into custody. No familiar faces passed by Jacqui as she rested, until Dixon approached her carefully. His eyes were dark and his shoulders curved with stress.  
  
"The jet is ready. We're leaving now." Dixon told her as she stood.  
  
With those words warning bells clamored in her head. She followed him to the plane, noting the well placed agents along the way. Once they boarded, Jacqui and Dixon took a seat in the main cabin with Weiss and Sydney. Vaughn and Jack joined them shortly after but remained standing. Nothing was said until the plane had ascended into the air and flying steadily.  
  
Jacqui could feel the tension emanating from her colleagues resulting in the tightening of her own spine. Finally Jack spoke.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Jacqui looked confused for a second then replied, "Madison Jackson."  
  
"I know very well that Madison Jackson does not exist. So I'm asking you to tell me who you really are." Jack's face remained impassive but his voice increased in decibels.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have no idea what it is you are talking about." Jacqui implored with her eyes to stop the questions.  
  
"Are you working with Sloane?" Vaughn asked softer than Jack.  
  
"No, I am not working with Sloane. You know who I am. I don't understand what this is about." Jacqui was desperate for them to believe her. She began to feel anxious and tried to clam her racing heart.  
  
"How be I contact Sloane and tell him I have two of his employees in my custody and see what kind of deal he is willing to make for your release." Jacqui looked directly into Jack's eyes and saw that he truly believed that she worked for Sloane.  
  
"No, you can't do that." Jacqui's tone was forceful for the first time.  
  
"Why can't I? You've lied about who you are and who you work for. You are not to be trusted and deserve to be punished for your deception." Jack ground out.  
  
"Is this what she did to you?" Jacqui asked Jack. Everyone in the room blanched at the question. No one had any doubt that the 'she' Jacqui spoke of was Irina, but they were having a difficult time believing she had just uttered those words. "You may have been living in a constant state of paranoia for the last twenty years, but so have I." She paused. "And if you make any mention of me to Sloane, you will be putting us all in danger."  
  
"Then tell us who you are." Sydney asked; unnerved that her potential new friend was not what she said she was.  
  
"I told you I can't do that. It's too dangerous." Jacqui pleaded.  
  
"Either you tell us what we want to know, or we release any and all information of you to Sloane and anyone else that may be interest." Jack's stance seemed weightier. Jacqui thought that if the floor beneath his feet became soft he would sink right through.  
  
"Which name do you want? I have a birth certificate for France, Canada, US, Russia and India," She stared straight into Jack's eyes. Finally she conceded and stated, "My name is Jacquelyn and I'm twenty years old, not twenty-three as my file states."  
  
Not a soul in the room moved. Jacqui thought they all might be holding their breath. Sydney shook her head and said, "Who do you work for?"  
  
"Essentially no one, but I am working at the CIA at the request of Irina Derevko." Jacqui finally looked at her sister and was terrified to see she had gone ghostly pale.  
  
"You're lying. You're telling us what we want to hear." Jack said.  
  
"Irina sure did a number on you." Jacqui stated sarcastically. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm willing to give you any information you want." For the first time since the CIA team had been introduced to the girl they had thought was Madison Jackson, they saw openness, honesty and a hint of fear reflected in her brown orbs.  
  
"I have a question." Sydney spoke and all eyes turned. "Do we address you as Jacquelyn?"  
  
Jacqui's lips turned up at that and she answered. "Call me Jacqui or Jacs."  
  
"So why are you here?" Dixon spoke this time, his eyes betraying the worry he felt at Jacqui's presence.  
  
"I think that the best way for you to understand that is to start at the beginning, or at least the general beginning, it isn't really the beginning, but I'm pretty sure that it is the best--"  
  
"Would you please just get to the point." Jack interrupted her sternly.  
  
"Sorry, I was having a Marshall Moment." Jacqui said and received a few tight smiles for her efforts. "This may take a while; you may want to take a seat." She directed her comment at Vaughn and Jack. Vaughn sat beside Sydney but Jack remained standing against the interior of the plane.  
  
Jacqui looked down and took a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
"Irina, was raised in a fairly rural part of Russia during the fifties and sixties. Her family was Russian orthodox and quite devout which was dangerous during the Communist rule as religion was outlawed." Jacqui paused. "At thirteen she was asked to join the United Soviet Socialist Republic Ballet. She was the youngest student they had ever asked to join which made it quite the honor. Her mother and father were not keen on letting her leave home at such a young age but eventually relented. Irina returned home frequently to visit her mother father and younger sister." Sydney's eyes widen a fraction.  
  
"I didn't know that Mom had a sister." She said in awe. "For some reason I never even pictured her with parents."  
  
Jacqui nodded her head in acknowledgment then forged on. "She doesn't have a sister, or at least not anymore." She paused again. "Alexisa was shot and killed the day after her eleventh birthday; Irina had just turned seventeen. After that she left the ballet and returned home permanently. Well, at least until she was invited to join the KGB. Irina assumes that during her time in Moscow at the ballet they watched her. They recognized her athleticism, her intelligence and ease around others. Although raised to hate the communist regime, Irina's parents pushed her to accept the KGB's offer. She trained for two years before receiving her first assignment; to make contact with CIA Agent Jack Bristow and build a relationship with him." Jacqui glanced up at Jack with apologies shining through.  
  
"You want to know what the real kicker is?" Jacqui smiled again. "Irina Derevko was given explicit orders NOT to marry Jack Bristow. The KGB was not sure that their cover story would hold up to a CIA investigation if they got married; however, lucky for them that the CIA was not as thorough in the 70s as they are now." That got an eye rolling from Weiss, who remained unimpressed with Jacqui's deception.  
  
"If Irina was specifically instructed not to marry Jack, then why did she do it?" Vaughn had shifted to the edge of his seat while Jacqui spoke.  
  
"To hear her tell it, it sounds like some great love story. She had a feeling that Jack was going to propose and she had thought up 101 reasons to tell him they couldn't, but when he finally did 'pop the question' she said she couldn't think of a single reason not to accept. She recounts it as the first time she ever allowed herself to recognize that she had fallen in love." Jack scoffed from his position against the wall, causing Jacqui's eyes to narrow and her expression to harden. "I would appreciate it if you kept your opinionated sounds to yourself until I am finished."  
  
"And I would ask you to keep YOUR snide tone to yourself. I believe I can find a way to justify you departure out an airlock." Jack matched stares with the young girl claiming to know the inner workings of Irina Derevko's mind and almost faltered as he saw the sadness rushing into her brown depths.  
  
Jacqui ignored his comment and continued. "Suffice it to say, the KGB was not pleased with the engagement and ordered Irina to break it off. She argued that to break it off would create a strain between she and her 'assignment' and all information would cease. They battled back that she had gotten very little information for them as it was. I'm fairly certain we can all guess who won the argument." Jacqui raised her eyebrows comically, then directed her next comment at Jack. "Two years after you got married, she found out she was pregnant with Sydney." She returned her gaze to the others.  
  
"Abortion was a common and acceptable form of birth control in the Soviet Union at the time. The higher ups at the KGB ordered Irina to get an abortion and were even willing to send a doctor to her. She never did explain to me how she convinced them to allow her to have Sydney, but Irina can be quite persuasive when she needs to be."  
  
"The information she was sending them was sketchy at best. It was legitimate information, but on a level of importance and usefulness it was barely on the scale. When Sydney was born in '75 the KGB realized an advantage to her existence. She was an ideal bargaining chip when it came to dealing with Irina. It was around Sydney's first birthday that the threats on her life began; subsequently that was when the KGB first learned of Project Christmas." Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other quickly, then glanced at Weiss and Dixon who had both been listening intently. "Years past and the contact Irina had with the KGB became less frequent. She says that for a second she actually believed that she could stay Laura Bristow for the rest of her life. That was when her KGB contact told her that her mission was over and she was being recalled to Russia. They made sure to expose Irina, for two reasons: one, they wanted to slap the US in the face with their infiltration and two, they wanted to be sure that Irina could never return to the US." Jacqui's tone turned bitter.  
  
"The KGB decided that she needed to be re-educated before being reintroduced into KGB operations; they left her in a prison in Kashmir, India under the supervision of Cuvee. I assume everyone here understands what re-education entails. Cuvee had fun employing methods of torture. His favorites remained hallucinogens, beatings, electrocution and pressure point cutting; if you look closely you can still see the tiny scars on her arms, legs, back and stomach."  
  
Jacqui paused and looked down at the floor. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, searching for the right words. "What neither Irina nor Cuvee realized at the time of her imprisonment and resulting torture, was that she was three weeks pregnant." Jack stood all the way up at this, and Sydney looked as though she was going to fall off her seat. Jacqui didn't give them time to ask questions and instead plowed ahead.  
  
"After every one of her beatings, Cuvee had Irina looked at by a doctor, mostly to ensure that his favorite toy was not going to be lost. Upon one of the post-beating examinations the doctor decided to do a blood test; Cuvee had a wonderful time taunting her with ways he was going to get rid of the child. According to the occupier of the cell across from Irina, telling her of her pregnancy was suicidal on Cuvee's part." Jacqui got a few confused looks and one continual stare from Jack, so she hurried to explain.  
  
"Anyway, according to her prison mate, Irina had been completely withdrawn when she entered the facility. She didn't speak to anyone, she didn't acknowledge anyone's presence, didn't eat and hardly slept. He says he wouldn't have even known if she could speak if he hadn't listened to her screams of pain day after day as Cuvee 'played' with her." Everyone on the plane either leaned or sat back as a dark look crept across Jacqui's face. "But he says that on the day that Cuvee announced she was pregnant her eyes lit up again. She began eating and talking again, although at night she still didn't sleep much."  
  
"Months passed and eventually Irina and her prison mate got an opportunity to escape. They were successful in their escape and once they were out they went their separate ways. Irina never truly went back to work for the KGB and about seven years later the Soviet Union began to crumble." Jacqui took a deep breath. "Russia began to reassemble itself under a new governmental system; however, anyone that is familiar with geopolitical structures could tell you that the government does not run Russia, organized crime does. Irina saw what was happening and decided that in order to protect her country she would have to develop an organized crime syndicate that rivaled all the others. She began taking over other groups one at a time and eventually met up with her former KGB recruiter, Alexander Khasinau. She fooled him as she had everyone else into believing she was running the most dangerous and heavy-handed organization in Russia and quite possibly the world, while it was all just a carefully constructed front for a pseudo Russian government. In effect Irina was running Russia without anyone knowing." Jacqui caught eyes with Sydney. "When you and she crossed paths it forced her to face one of her greatest dreams and terrifying nightmares. She decided that SD-6 had to be destroyed once and for all in order to get you safe and out of the CIA, so she turned herself in. Her information became less valuable when the Alliance was taken down. After you and Irina went on the op to retrieve the Rambaldi book Sark contacted her via e-mail. Irina asked you what account Sark had addressed it to, and when you revealed which one it was you simultaneously revealed that Sark knew that Irina was being held captive by the CIA. She knew that if she did not act as though she had managed to escape with Sark and Sloane, she would not be any help at all to the CIA." All that was directed toward Jack who now completely involved in the story.  
  
"What help has she provided us with?" Dixon asked bitterly.  
  
"Sydney, you shot Irina in her left shoulder when she was escaping in Tuscany. Would you explain to me how a very important disk would fall from inside one of her pockets with that shot and drop to your feet?" Jacqui's eyebrows were raised again. "When Irina realized that you were having difficulty decoding the disk she asked me if I would lend a hand." Jacqui gave a half smile and a dimple appeared in her cheek.  
  
"Why, if her parents had raised her to hate the Communist government so much, did they basically force Irina to join the KGB?" Weiss asked the first real question since the story had begun.  
  
"I told you that Irina's younger sister was shot and killed when she was eleven. Irina's parents didn't believe that it was an accident on the part of the Soviet soldier and instead believed that it had been a warning and a message that they had been found."  
  
"What had her parents done that created such repercussions?" Dixon asked this question.  
  
"It wasn't what they had done, but instead who they were. Derevko is not Irina's last name. In 1917 Tsar Nicholas II was forced to abdicate from the throne in Russia but he did it with the assumption that his younger brother Michael would replace him. Michael saw what was occurring within Russia and recognized the power of the Bolshevik army and refused to take his brother's place. Instead he and his wife took their five year old son and left the city to hide. Word eventually got to them that despite Nicholas stepping down from the throne, the Bolsheviks still saw him as a threat and slaughtered his entire family. Nicholas had bankrupt Russia, but the family remained extremely wealthy, and with his death Michael inherited everything. Thus his only son was raised to hate the Communists for all they had done and he in turn raised his only daughter to believe the same."  
  
"Irina was his daughter." Vaughn stated quietly and Jacqui nodded.  
  
"Rightfully, Princess Irina Natasha Alexandra Romanov, but the monarchy no longer stands, so instead she helped her country in the only way she could."  
  
"It could turn into a political disaster when we arrest her." Weiss huffed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"What are you going to arrest her for? If you look at the legitimate records of her organization you'll see that she has done nothing more illegal than any other government." Jacqui lifted her hands in front of her and furrowed her brow.  
  
"We'll arrest her for the twenty CIA agents she killed." Vaughn's deep voice turned cold as he looked carefully at Jacqui.  
  
Jacqui sat back in her chair and stared unblinkingly at all of them. "I'm afraid I may have confused you, let me clarify. Douglas Geraldi, CIA analyst: Current Alias, Tom Hart, Glasgow, Scotland."  
  
"Charles Porter, CIA Field Agent: Current Alias, David Miles, Red Deer, Canada."  
  
"Cameron Riner, CIA psychiatrist: Current Alias, Chris Collins, Prague, Chez. Rep."  
  
"Charles Doherty, Biological Weapons Biologist: Current Alias, Azan Dolby, Brunei."  
  
"Is that enough for you, or shall I go on?" Jacqui had a sly look on her face.  
  
"William Vaughn." Vaughn asked tersely. Jacqui blink at him then replied.  
  
"William Vaughn, CIA Field Agent: Current Alias, Jean-Michele Couredu, Couredu Winery, Southern France."  
  
Please Review (-: 


	21. Explanations Found In Rows

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, but I didn't want to leave you hanging from the last one too long. I hope you like it and look forward to the next one. Hopefully I'll have it up today or tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep sending them.  
  
CIA Plane - enroute Los Angeles  
  
No one in the room moved. Each person watched with fascination as confusion then realization dawned in Vaughn's eyes; however he was still unable to speak.  
  
"What are you saying?" Sydney had realized that Vaughn was distracted by what Jacqui had said and took over questioning her. She had already decided that Jacqui couldn't be implying what they all assumed she was.  
  
"Irina did what she had to in order to protect her family. She was willing to sacrifice her life if need be, but she was not prepared to sacrifice other's." Jacqui's eyes bore into Sydney. "The entire time she was living as Laura Bristow she only received orders to do surveillance work. She was asked to gather Intel on agent's families, hobbies, education, just about anything she could. No one seemed to think it was the slightest bit odd at the possibility that the KGB would use an undercover agent as an assassin? The KGB would have run the risk of being caught and they would have lost a vital source of inside information. Irina was not supposed to kill the agents, nor did she."  
  
"My father died at the hands of Irina Derevko. She admitted as much to me." Vaughn's face was a mass of emotions.  
  
"There was no body at your father's funeral Agent Vaughn. In fact the body had been so severely dismembered that no accurate identification would have been possible had it not been for the clothing he was wearing at the time." Sydney looked as though she was going to be ill. "In the case of William Vaughn, the body was made to be unrecognizable because it was not your father." Jacqui stopped speaking and took in the expressions appearing on the faces around her. She felt as the weight of the world was slowly being lifted from her shoulders only to be replaced so quickly with the worry of her family's safety.  
  
"None of this makes any sense." Weiss found himself speaking and suddenly felt self-conscious.  
  
"It makes perfect sense. Irina's prison mate I spoke of in Kashmir was William Vaughn. Once she began speaking again the two of them would talk about their families and eventually an escape. Cuvee was becoming more sadistic with the tortures he employed on Irina and showed no sign of ceasing. There was only one problem with their plan, they would not be able to return to their families. The KGB had threatened to kill you and your mother Vaughn, if your father did anything disagreeable.  
  
Irina had been responsible for faking her own death only months before so the two of them decided that they would have to fake William's death in order for his family to remain protected. William gave Irina explicit instructions that day in regard to you. He told her that should she ever encounter you, that she tell you his death had been an accident. That she had shot without knowing who she was shooting at. I'm not certain how he knew she would ever meet you, but I guess some things are not meant to be questioned." Jacqui paused.  
  
"Cuvee had been 're-educating' Irina for almost eight months at that point. She decided that if they made it look like she killed William and then left the compound, she would merely be considered a loyal rogue agent. They ended up killing one of the torture technicians to provide a decoy body for Cuvee. With her inherited money Irina was able to set William up with a new identity in France."  
  
"You're telling me that my father has been allowing my mother and me to believe he was killed over twenty years ago, while he's living on a vineyard in France." Vaughn was having a difficult time grasping the information and felt Sydney grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.  
  
"Your father was only the first of many people to enter what I like to call the Program. Irina truly did become rogue to some degree, just not how the KGB would have liked. She knew that she would not be able to return to the US or to her husband and daughter, so she threw herself into helping everyone else. She developed a network of information and soon realized that many of the people being targeted by the KGB were spouses and children of those they were after. Irina would approach the agents first and help them establish a new identity for themselves. In most cases the agent would have to leave behind their family and be forced to make them believe they were dead, but it was the only way to ensure their protection." Jacqui looked at Vaughn with a sad smile. "Your father allowed you to believe he was dead to protect you from harm. Even after the USSR was dismantled the threat remained for many of the agents." Jacqui signed. "Once we land at LAX, I will be able to set up a secure line for you to contact your father Vaughn. But I do ask that you let me speak to him first, in order to prepare him for your conversation." Vaughn was stunned at the possibility of speaking to his father and was unable to speak.  
  
"So out of the goodness of Irina Derevko's heart, she used her own money and connections to hide CIA agents, and make it appear as though she had been the one to kill them." Jack's comment was obviously sarcastic. He had remained silent after hearing that Irina had been pregnant when Cuvee had begun torturing her.  
  
"Yes and no. Irina felt as though she had a lifetime of lies and betrayals to make up for and creating a witness protection program of sorts, was the only way she thought she was able to. It was her way of becoming powerful and invincible before anyone could get to her. She also needed William's help to get out of the Kashmir compound, as a nine month pregnant woman would find some difficulty in doing so alone." Jacqui smirked while everyone else looked shocked.  
  
"You said that my mother had been tortured before and after she found out she was pregnant. How is it possible the baby survived?" Sydney squeezed Vaughn's hand a lot tighter now seeking support of her own.  
  
"A child that can withstand all forms of torture is born immune to such and thus would have incredible capabilities. Sloane was right to believe Rambaldi's prophecy: however, he has been looking in the wrong place. He believes that Sydney will bare the child of the prophecy, while the child is already living."  
  
"Irina gave birth to another baby." Jack had moved closer to the rest of the group and stared darkly at Jacqui.  
  
"The only people that are aware of the child's existence are those that entered the Program. Irina was careful, protecting the child from her associates and the other hazards of her work."  
  
"How is it possible that you have all this information?" Dixon's heart was twisting in his chest for Jack and Sydney, he couldn't image being Jack at the moment and learning you had a child you had never met.  
  
Jacqui looked at Dixon then turned her attention back to Jack and Sydney. "Allow me to re-introduce myself. My name is Jacquelyn Alexisa Derevko Bristow.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	22. Introductions All Around

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: The Reviews have been wonderful!!!! Please keep them coming. The reaction chapter has proven to be the most difficult to write so far. I hope you enjoy it and still more to come. I've gotten a new burst of energy with a new passion for ice cream. I've left my chocolate days behind.  
  
CIA Plane - enroute Los Angeles  
  
Rendering the CIA plane speechless seemed to be the activity of the day for Jacqui. The sound of the plane's engines quieted as blood rushed to her head. She was having a difficult time believing that she had just shared the greatest secret of her life. The moment almost seemed inconsequential compared to what she expected. There was no wonderful fanfare, no hugs or tears, no explosions or gunfire erupted. She had just laid her entire hand on the table in the twisted intelligence game and now she had nothing to lose.  
  
"You're the child." Weiss was the only one in the room capable of speaking at that point.  
  
Sydney looked as though she was going to fall out of her seat. Dixon's eyes had widened and were almost as large as Vaughn's. Jack had remained where he was standing; his posture and outward expression did not seem to change an iota. If anything he had become more emotionless and stony. Jacqui tore her gaze away from them and nodded in affirmation of Weiss' statement.  
  
"I was born in India, on July 11th, 1982. Mom faked her death in early November, just before Thanksgiving. I only remember that because she always used to talk about a play Sydney was auditioning for at the time. Mom uses the last name Roman on most of my educational documents, to keep my existence a secret." Jacqui found herself rambling, and made a conscious effort to stop.  
  
"Why should we believe you? You've been lying to us from your initial introduction and now, you determine it to be a convenient time to impart such a revelation to us." Jack's mouth had hardened into line as he stared down at the girl claiming to be his daughter. "And even if you truly are Irina's daughter, and she has filled your head with her lies, what makes you think I would believe you are mine?" The bitterness poured through his statement and caused even Sydney to appear startled.  
  
Jacqui's eyes flashed with sadness, and appeared suspiciously bright. In one slow motion she closed her eyes then reopened them, with all traces of hurt dissipating.  
  
"I have been lying to you, but only because I thought that I was protecting you. I have live my life knowing that should my existence become known, I would never be free. At the age of eight, I was sent to my first in a series of boarding schools in order to be better protected. I was merely a continent away from my father and sister but knew that meeting them would be their end. At the earliest point I can remember I was surrounded by people seeking safety in new identities. Mom never hid anything from me. I always knew what kinds of people she did business with, the people she would help and the identity and location of my father. She never tried to stop me from coming to see you, she didn't have to. I knew what the consequences would be and so I stayed away." While speaking a range of emotions raced across Jacqui's face, but as she finished her expression became one of steel.  
  
"As for the lies my mother told me. Most of the stories I have been told were by members of the Program, William Vaughn specifically. But I'm sure you are correct in assuming anything my mother told me was a lie." Jacqui bit out. "She lied when she told me that you used write her little notes and leave them for her to find, or that you bought one hundred roses for her apartment when you proposed. I'm sure she lied when she said you used to sing to her while you danced, or hold her as she fed Sydney as a baby. She must have done a lot of lying to make you sound like the most amazing man she had ever met." Sydney was paying rapt attention to Jacqui. She watched her facial expressions and dissected every aspect of her appearance. She came to the conclusion that Jacqui looked very much like her mother and father, despite her lack of height.  
  
"You know what though? I have never been a believer in words. They are tools to be used and misconstrued to the bitter end, while actions, particularly silently observed behaviors tell the true story. The first memory I have of my mother is hearing her scream through the house in the middle of the night. At age three, I got out of my bed and ran down the hall to her room. When I got there I heard her scream out for someone to 'Stop'. She was begging them, and then she started calling out for you two," She looked at Jack then Sydney. "to not be hurt and to stay away. She eventually woke up but didn't notice my presence at her bedroom door. I sat down on the floor and listen to her cry for the rest of the night. That was only the beginning. When Russia's government began coming apart at the seams, the constant flow of people into the Program slowed and Mom found herself unable to avoid the life she was force to leave behind. She became depressed and eventually addicted to sleeping pills. A week after I left for boarding school, I got a call from someone Mom trusted. They told me that she was in the hospital and was being watched. I tended to act older than I was, due in part to my intelligence level, resulting in no one feeling as though they had to sensor the truth; mom attempted to kill herself with an overdose of sleeping pills." Jacqui remained impassive despite the tumultuous memory she was forced to recollect.  
  
"I can't see Mom attempting to kill herself." Sydney had once again joined the conversation. She was pushing the recent discovery of a sister to the back of her mind in order to get to the bottom of Jacqui's motivations and the story behind her existence. But there remained a small part of Sydney that was desperate to believe Jacqui's story. She wanted to believe that her mother was good again and she was not averse to getting to know a younger sister.  
  
"Many people would feel the same way but if you look at what things occurred in her life to bring her to that point; most would wonder how she held out as long as she did. She has never tried to take her life again but her depression served to give way to an obsession with Rambaldi. Rambaldi had a connection to the Romanov family at one point in time. All of the artifacts and manuscripts were left to the family and have been passed down from generation to generation. When the royal family was dismantled by the Bolsheviks, all the Rambaldi pieces were hidden. The only people who knew the location were the new Derevko family. While most young girls went shopping and played with dolls, I was attending Irina Derevko's school of Rambaldi. She taught me how to translate and understand his works." Jacqui felt a headache begin creeping up on her and upon glancing at her watch realized she had been talking for the better part of three hours. She felt drained and weary after sharing her story and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep for weeks.  
  
"I've got nothing more to hide. I can understand your lack of trust in what I have said, but I assure it is the truth. I am willing to take a blood test, PCR or genome scan when we return to L.A., to prove I am who I claim to be, but if you have no more questions, I am quite tired and would like to rest for the hour we have remaining the flight." Jacqui's movement to grab a book lying on the seat beside her startled the other people in the cabin.  
  
Sydney tried a few times to speak before finally getting the words out of her mouth. "Uh- your name- Jac-" Jacqui smiled ruefully and cut her off.  
  
"Not a coincidence. Mom wanted to make sure I had a piece of my family with me at all times, so she name me after my father.  
  
Dixon and Weiss left the cabin and moved to the cockpit of the plane. Vaughn got up abruptly from his seat and moved over to the opposite end of the plane from Jacqui. Sydney watched then moved to join him.  
  
"Do you think she is telling the truth?" Vaughn asked Sydney after a moment of silence.  
  
"I don't know. Something tells me is she is, but if there is even a remote possibility that your father is alive Vaughn, we'll find him." Sydney tried to smile at him but found it strained. "Jacqui may even deliver him directly to us." Vaughn nodded his head at her and grabbed her hand, willing the plane to move faster toward their destination.  
  
Jack had done his best to disappear into his surroundings after Jacqui had finished speaking. He was trained to be able to handle psychological and physical torture, but when Jacqui had revealed her parental nature he had almost lost his hold on his temper. Jack was entering unknown territory with Jacqui. He had no proof to substantiate or contradict anything Jacqui had said, but he was determined to find such as soon as possible.  
  
Jack moved toward the young woman and sat down across from her. She did not look up from the book she was reading so he took advantage of the opportunity to scrutinize her. Jacqui's medium brown hair was swept away from her face in a French braid, her full lips were pursed slightly in contemplation. Her eyes were set similarly to Sydney's and her nose was small like Irina's but straight like his. Her jaw was not as hard as Sydney's and Irina's but showcased her dimples just as well. He berated himself for not recognizing the similarities from the beginning then rationalized that he had not been aware of her existence.  
  
In a moment of clarity Jack realized that there was no doubt Jacquelyn was his daughter. The feeling of familiarity he experienced at their first meeting came back to him, making any DNA tests inconsequential. He didn't know how to react to her, what she wanted from him. He hadn't been much of a father to Sydney despite his knowledge of her presence; how was he supposed to develop a relationship with Jacquelyn? And did she even want one?  
  
Jacqui could no longer take the heavy gaze Jack was eyeing her with and lifted her head. "You can speak to me. In spite of your opinion of Mom, I won't bite." Her eyebrows rose with the challenge.  
  
"I was merely wondering where you learned to fight, if Irina deemed it necessary to keep you protected from her work." Jack eased himself back in the chair and feigned leisure with the conversation.  
  
"I was an avid gymnast and dancer from the age of three and I continued both through my teen years; however, around the time of my fifth birthday I caught Mom working out in the gym at home and I was riveted. I begged her to allow me to learn fighting styles and after much deliberation she finally relented; the only stipulation was that I would learn to fight properly. So, for a total of almost two months each year, for ten years I would travel to a school in China that taught me how to fight. I eventually went on to compete and win a few championships."  
  
"What became of your dancing career?" Jack had used suspicion to begin the conversation with Jacquelyn and now shifted to pure curiosity.  
  
Jacqui laughed out loud. "I don't know if I would call it a career. I was a good dancer but was never devoted to it enough to become a great dancer. I don't believe I ever would have been able to make a career out of it, even if Mom would have allowed it."  
  
"Why would Irina have held you back from dancing?" Jack felt more relaxed and his shoulders dropped slightly.  
  
"It wasn't dancing she held me back from. For Mom education is the key to everything. When I received my degrees in biology and chemistry she wanted me to apply for medical school, but it wasn't for me. Instead, I took a year off and did relief work with the Red Cross then went back to school to study again." Jacqui pushed her book from her lap and devoted all her attention to her father.  
  
"What did you decide to study when you went back?" Jack was gearing up for the more important questions.  
  
"I decided to major in political science and minor in psychology. I finished those courses about a month ago." Jacqui felt the shift in her father and braced herself for his next question.  
  
"Why did you come to the CIA?" His face was blank and his tone even.  
  
Jacqui matched him in both appearance and tone when she spoke. "There was no other choice. Sloane was becoming more reckless and your tech team was not making any headway with the disk Mom left for Sydney. I will admit to being excited to work with you and Sydney. I may not have been able to share my true identity with you both, but I would have at least met you." She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and sighed.  
  
"Forgive me my pessimism, but the woman you described as Irina and all the things she has been through is not the same woman I have come to know." Jack shifted in his seat, waiting for a response.  
  
"You're right. The woman I described is a lot more like Laura." Jack's eyes flashed. "The reality is, Mom has been playing the role of power hungry crime lord for almost twenty years, while using her influence to her benefit and the benefit of many others. I'm not saying that Mom is a saint. She is a far cry from prefect. She has done her fair share of killing; each one was either in self-defense or the killing of an assassin but they were deaths none the less. She is no stranger to blackmail and bribery. But the fact remains that she has spent the better part of her life striving to amend the wrong doings she play a part in."  
  
They were both silent for a few seconds, then Jacqui spoke again.  
  
"She used to play one song over and over again at home. It drove me insane but it seemed to be the only thing that was capable of ridding the lost look in her eyes. The name of the song was "Can't Help Falling In Love [With You]", do you have any idea why she may have loved that song so much?" Jacqui leaned forward in her seat and narrowed her eyes in question.  
  
"That was the first song that we danced to as a couple. It also happened to be playing when we drove Sydney home from the hospital. You're mother," Jack tried out the term. "would ask me to sing it to her all the time."  
  
"She truly does love you. If you believe nothing else, I hope that you will believe that." Jacqui's voice dropped to a softer level.  
  
"Irina left me twenty years ago, with a young daughter and evidence of a betrayal. The one woman I ever loved, left me. I could have gotten passed the reason for our relationship, I could have eventually been made to understand why she lied but I don't know if I can ever forgive her leaving Sydney and I." Jack lowered his tone as well to keep outside ears from listening.  
  
"I know what happened between the two of you in Panama." Jacqui said. Jack appeared momentarily stunned and Jacqui rushed to clarify. "I don't know any details, but Mom told me that she had to leave the bed after she realized you had tagged her." She looked down, unable to meet Jack's eyes.  
  
"I didn't realize she was awake. Why didn't she stop me?" Jack was piecing together the night they had spent in Panama and tried to remember any detail that gave away her anger or knowledge of the device the next day. Instead, he got a picture of the sadness that had rippled across her brown orbs when she had smiled at him that morning.  
  
"I can't pretend to understand her motives any more than I can pretend to understand yours. What is between the two of you should stay there. I love my mother and that will never change, but I would never compromise myself or my morals for her and she wouldn't ask me to." She paused. "I have no alterior motive I regards to help you. I know what Sloane will be capable of if he is successful in his endeavors and I will do anything I can to ensure that doesn't happen." A full smile spread across Jacqui's face causing Jack to sit back at its power. "And, anyway, Mom gave us a little present to play with. Apparently Sark was becoming a handful and she figured she would give him to you to be disciplined."  
  
For a second Jacqui thought Jack would crack a smile but he held back. He became very serious and stood. "You know that I am not going to be able to allow you to work with the Task Force any longer. You will be deemed a security risk."  
  
Jacqui stood as well. "I'm no more a security risk than Sydney. If I can provide substantial proof of my story would the Director grant me special permission to continue to work with you? I've already promised Agent Vaughn that I will contact his father for him. William will be able to corroborate what I have told you and possibly more."  
  
"I'll have the Director considerate your case. You do possess many qualities the CIA could utilize. But first I will have to speak to William Vaughn and he will have to be de-briefed by the CIA and until then you will have a guard on you at all times." Jack found himself wanting to learn more about Jacquelyn yet pushed such feelings aside. He remained unsure whether she could be trusted and even more disturbed by the information she divulged concerning Irina. The same feelings of warmth and happiness surrounded him when he thought back to Panama. Jack was unable to avoid the reality of the situation any longer. He still loved Irina, even despite her most recent deceit and he wanted Jacqui's story to be true as much for his sake as for Jacqui and Sydney's.  
  
"If you're willing, I have an idea that I could use your help with." Jacqui pulled her father out of his revere. A skeptical glance replaced the stony one as he waited for her to explain.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	23. Hope You're Safely Sitting Down

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I LOVE LOVE LOVE Reviews. Thank you so much for sending them. Sorry this took so long, I've been very busy. Hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday and enjoy. Don't forget to send more of those reviews I love so much.  
  
L.A. Hospital  
  
After the plane touched down in L.A., all members disembarked. Vaughn, Weiss and Dixon were to escort Sark to the prison facility to be held while Jack, Sydney and Jacqui went in the direction of a CIA protected hospital.  
  
Jack had spoken to his superiors at the CIA and received permission to keep Jacqui in his custody while they determine whether her story was truthful. The three arrived at the hospital and were immediately taken to get their blood drawn. No words were exchanged as they watched each other's life force fill the vials.  
  
The nurses and technicians gave Jack a nod when they finished and explained that the PCR would be completed within a few hours. They moved into an empty waiting room together and shut the door. Sydney looked pensive and continued to appear as though she were biting back comments. Finally she spoke.  
  
"How much did Mom tell you about us?" Jacqui merely stared at Sydney, no longer interested in explaining anything else for the day. She was happy to sit and relax while the tests were being preformed. Turning the tables on her sister seemed her best bet for some peace.  
  
"So, when are you and Vaughn moving into that house you loved so much?" The innocence on Jacqui's face was met first with confusion then realization from Sydney. She glanced up sharply at Jack in horror.  
  
Sydney watched as his body turned rigid and his chest inflated to its maximum. "You and Agent Vaughn bought a house."  
  
"No Dad, we didn't buy a house. We are looking at one but we haven't talked too seriously about buying it yet." There were no outward signs, but inside Sydney was panicking. This had not been the conversation she wanted to have now.  
  
"I wasn't aware that the two of you were at such a point in your relationship that buying real-estate together would be a sound move." While Jack's tone remained even, his voice implied judgment.  
  
"Vaughn and I have been taking our relationship slow for the past two years. We are happy and we love each other therefore, moving in together would be the next logical step. Please don't make this into more than it is Dad. While I value your opinion, I do not need your approval."  
  
That comment spurred an hour or more worth of controlled arguing from Jack and Sydney. Neither dared to raise their voices, but the opposing views were firmly implied. It wasn't until Sydney began tracking the progress of their foray that she took note of the initiator. Jacqui had conveniently diverted attention away from herself and onto Sydney with one sentence.  
  
Sydney stopped speaking to her father and directed her gaze at the younger girl. With an impassive face worthy of her father Sydney spoke. "That was nicely done. I'm impressed."  
  
Jacqui adopted a mockingly grave facial expression and answered. "I do what I can."  
  
"What is it you're speaking about?" Jack looked between the two girls.  
  
"Jacqui used one of the oldest sibling tactics in the book. She took our attention off of her by putting the focus on me, or more specifically, my relationship with Vaughn." Both girls could see the thought occurring behind their father's eyes and waited patiently for him to come to the same realization Sydney had moments before.  
  
"And what exactly is your relationship with Agent Vaughn?" Jack asked.  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes at her father and Jacqui snickered. Jack didn't seem to find any of it humorous and continued to wait for an answer.  
  
"Dad, as I stated before, my relationship with Vaughn is not interfering with our jobs and therefore is none of your concern. Yes, we have been looking into buying a house together, but we haven't yet found one that fits our financial profile." She paused and glanced at Jacqui.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure Sydney will give you advanced notice of the wedding date." Jacqui smiled sweetly. Jack whipped his head back around to look at Syd while Jacqui proceeded to laugh. "You both make it too easy to torment you. Relax, I don't think Sydney is about to jump something as serious as marriage, nor would it be a convenient time." She finished speaking with a 'you know what I'm talking about' look directed at Jack.  
  
Jacqui handed Jack a piece of writing filled paper. "This may help you." She said.  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked, momentarily confused at the sudden change in subject.  
  
"It's a list of people Mom has put into the Program." Jacqui answered.  
  
"There has to be more than fifty names here." Jack stated.  
  
"Sixty-two to be exact. They were all placed in jobs that they held skills or interests in, such as William Vaughn's interest in winery." For years Irina had told Jacqui that she was an erratic thinker and she moved too quickly from one topic to another, so she made a conscious effort to allow Jack and Sydney time to meet up with her new train of thought.  
  
"Vaughn will be arriving here shortly; he will be anticipating a conversation with his father." Sydney stiffened while addressing Jacqui.  
  
"I am aware of that and intend to initiate such a conversation." Jacqui sneaked a glace at her father and caught his eyes in silent communication. It had taken quite a bit of convincing on Jacqui's part, but eventually Jack agreed to help her in contacting William from the plane.  
  
She had explained the situation to him regretfully and asked him to make the journey to Los Angeles to meet with his son in person; William was all too happy to oblige.  
  
The revelation that Jacqui was telling the truth in the matter of William Vaughn made the rest of her story more plausible. Jack wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was not prepared for the emotions that came with such a truthful tale. Learning he had a daughter was one thing, but learning that the one idea he held fast to for twenty years was in fact a careful deception was disorienting.  
  
His hatred and betrayal were the only things that kept him warm during the empty nights after 'Laura's' departure from his life. He wrapped himself in his private grief and constructed a wall to keep all others out. All the heartache he caused Sydney and himself over the years was explained and blamed on the departure of his wife. To find no truth in such a belief whatsoever, left Jack unbound. There was no longer anything to hide behind and all he was left with was a heart, its wounds exposed for all the world to see.  
  
The nagging thought that he was still very much in love with Irina continually played in his mind. Unbidden thoughts of her skin, touch or kiss would venture through his mind and create a need so unlike any other that he was barely able to conceal his shutter.  
  
The sound of the door opening behind him, alerted Jack to the presence of another person. Vaughn walked hesitantly into the waiting room and nodded silently at Jack.  
  
"We're still waiting on the blood tests." Sydney spoke to him.  
  
"You have been here for almost five hours. How much longer do they think it will take?" Vaughn took a seat beside Sydney.  
  
"We've been here for five hours. No wonder I'm hungry." Jacqui stated with exasperation.  
  
"How did Sark's transfer go?" Jack asked.  
  
"He is in custody but he refuses to speak." Vaughn's forehead creased with the thought of their prisoner.  
  
"Hope he doesn't decide to speak. He doesn't have anything useful to tell you, and his narcissism can get a little overwhelming. That is part of the reason Mom knocked him out and left him for us." Jacqui was more at ease and it showed by the smile adorning her face. Wiess blew through the door and shared the news that there would be a briefing at headquarters in three hours.  
  
"Has there been any effort to contact Vaughn's father?" Weiss asked. Vaughn was still not prepared to deal with the ramifications of his father being alive, thus avoiding any questions pertaining to such.  
  
"Anyone got a cell phone on them?" Jacqui looked around, and Weiss handed his to her. "Okay, could you please check to see where the closest room with active equipment is to our location?"  
  
Weiss left the room and reappeared a few short seconds later. "There are no rooms on this entire floor. Why?" He moved to join the rest of them around the room's small coffee table.  
  
"Because, a cell phone can interrupt the equipment and be dangerous to a patient's health; I just wanted to be sure that we were far enough away. You don't need this back do you?" She raised her eyebrows in question at Weiss.  
  
"I guess not." He didn't appear convinced of his own words and a tiny bit apprehensive.  
  
Jacqui pulled the elastic off, from around the base of her braid and worked the metal piece off of it. She opened the cell phone up and inserted it into a space between two prongs on the circuit board. She reassembled the phone and dialed a number. After listening to it ring with no answer for some time she pressed end.  
  
"No answer." Jacqui said and placed the phone on the coffee table in front of her. Vaughn looked defeated and Sydney more skeptical. Weiss made a move to grab his phone back when Jacqui stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Why not? It's my-" He was cut off by the phone jumping off the table in a minor explosion. Everyone looked surprised and turned to Jacqui.  
  
"I watched a lot of Inspector Gadget as a child." She said by means of explaining and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Before anyone could comment the door to the waiting room was propped open by a doctor. "I've got your test results." He walked further into the room. "The tests were conclusive and it was determined that there were obvious genetic similarities in all three of the blood samples. Having two samples to draw comparisons from made the process much faster. I can tell you with 99.8% accuracy that she is your daughter." The doctor indicated Jacqui then left the room.  
  
"You really are my sister." Sydney said in awe.  
  
"With my ability to annoy and torment you recently discovered, was there ever any doubt?" Jacqui joked, attempting to gain back the easy atmosphere.  
  
No one acknowledged the joke and instead lapsed into silence. Jack wasn't surprised at the results, but still found himself having difficultly reconciling the idea of a second daughter in his mind.  
  
Everyone was so immersed in their own thoughts that the newest arrival to the waiting room went unnoticed.  
  
"Jacqui, don't tell me you bored them into a catatonic state." Five sets of eyes darted toward the voice emanating from just inside the door. Vaughn was the first to shake himself from shock and speak.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Please Review (-: 


	24. The Heat Is Starting To Be Felt

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Have I told you lately that I love reviews. Thank you to each and every one of you that has sent them. They got me through my chocolate withdrawal, writer's block and all-nighters to pull of a number of papers. I have just dubbed you the most appreciated people in the world. THANK YOU!!! And PLEASE SEND MORE!!!! Enjoy  
  
L.A. Hospital  
  
William Vaughn was a tall man of medium build. His hair was peppered with the grey and white of age. His skin was weathered from the years of working in the grape fields, but still a kind face remained. He faltered upon hearing the title that was lost to him twenty years ago.  
  
"Dad." Vaughn repeated in a softer voice, not truly understanding who he was seeing before him.  
  
"Yes Michael." William responded solemnly. The tension in the room was palpable as both men were at a loss for words. "Hope you've kept your skates sharp over the years, I expect a rematch after the last game we played." The serious look on William's face, accompanied the smile in his eyes.  
  
The memories of the last hockey game he played with his father was the breaking point for Vaughn. With exceptional speed he grabbed his father in a gripping embrace. Neither said a word while they just enjoyed the familiar embrace.  
  
A fleeting thought that he was hugging his father like a young child in front of his friend and a superior entered Vaughn's mind but was quickly erased when the arms around him tightened. Vaughn heard his father whispering in his ear and made out an endless string of 'I'm sorrys'.  
  
They pulled back and stared at each other. Vaughn couldn't think of anything to say. He was so happy at having his father back but angry and hurt knowing that he had left him twenty years before. He knew that circumstances dictated leaving would be the best course of action, but it didn't dull the pain.  
  
"We have a lot to discuss Michael, but it will take some time for me to explain everything. I hope you will give me a chance." William took in the features of his son and was proud at what he saw. Irina had given him a few details about Michael's career over the years as she gave information to many of the others in the Program about their families.  
  
"I have lots of questions." Vaughn replied, then watched his father glance over his shoulder.  
  
William walked past Michael to address to others in the room; he approached Sydney first. "You must be Sydney. Your mother spoke of you frequently while we were in India together, but I must say you are even more stunning than your mother bragged." He shuck her hand and smiled at her, a decidedly 'Vaughn' smile.  
  
"I-um-it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Sydney was thunderstruck at the notion of William Vaughn standing in front of her.  
  
"Jack Bristow, I presume. Irina spoke of you often as well. It is an honor to meet you. Everyone in the agency was talking about you, while you were in training. Glad to see they were not wrong in their assumptions of your abilities." The two older men shook hands and sized each other up, with Jack unsure of how to take the compliment. William broke the contact and looked at the unfamiliar face in the room.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know you." He spoke to Weiss.  
  
"Agent Eric Weiss. I'm a friend of Mike's and I work with the Task Force, nice to meet you." Weiss took his hand and shook it vigorously.  
  
"A pleasure Mr. Weiss." Finally William glanced at Jacqui.  
  
"And you I know, at least enough to keep you away from my grape crop." William said seriously.  
  
"You're bringing that up again. I don't see what the big deal was." She rolled her eyes.  
  
William smiled kindly and turned to explain to everyone else in the room. "Jacqui came to stay at my vineyard once during planting. She desperately wanted something to do, so I let her help. Suffice it to say, I had the bitterest wine that year. She is a menace when it comes to any plant life."  
  
"One little mistake and everyone thinks it's the end of the world." Jacqui huffed.  
  
"I make wine for a living Jacqui, there is some importance attached to my crop." William was still smiling.  
  
"How did you get here so quickly?" She asked him.  
  
"There was a Concord flight out, an hour after you called. Have you spoken to your mother about disclosing information to the CIA?" William turned serious.  
  
"No, I have not. She has bigger problems at the moment, and in most cases the people in the Program are not in immediate danger. I did what I thought was best." William nodded.  
  
"We have a briefing in a short while; I believe it would be in your best interests to accompany us to headquarters. You will be needed to corroborate Jacquelyn's story." Jack said after clearing his throat calmly.  
  
"Lead the way. The sooner we start, the sooner we will be finished." Jack was thrown slightly by William's relaxed attitude, but caught a hint of trepidation hidden beneath the surface. He could tell the man was worried at the reaction of his son, and what kind of welcome he would receive.  
  
Everyone began making their way toward the door and Sydney caught up with Vaughn. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"For now, yeah. I don't think it has sunk in yet. My father is alive Syd, and he has been living halfway around the world from me for the last twenty years. I don't know how I am supposed to feel about that. What am I going to tell my mother?" Vaughn creased his forehead as they walked apart from the rest of the group.  
  
"You'll be upset, but eventually you'll learn to except that some things happen that we have no control over and that is when you will want to get to know every aspect of your father's life and character. And it will be up to your father and you on how you want to approach the issue of your mother." She assured him.  
  
For a second Vaughn looked skeptical then realization dawned in his eyes. Sydney had been in exactly the same positions over a year ago, learning that her mother was still alive, but at least he didn't have to contend with learning his father was a spy. He smiled the tiniest bit, knowing that he would get through the complications that had been thrown in his path.  
  
"How are you doing on the Jacqui front?" He asked Sydney.  
  
She returned a hint of a smile. "Ever since learning that my mother was alive, I don't think I shock as easily anymore. I'm a little uncomfortable around her, I was so at ease with her before, but now I don't know what to say." She finished with a defeated tone and bore the look of sadness.  
  
"If you could talk to her before you found out she was your sister, than nothing should change. She is still the same person, only now you're tied to her in a relationship stronger than friendship." Vaughn replied.  
  
"I think she may be as uncomfortable as I am. Ever since she told us who she was, she has become more sarcastic and quick witted. She might be worried about what we will think of her."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her, learn more about her and let her learn more about you. She may relax if she knows that you don't hate her." Vaughn smiled at that, causing Sydney to smile as well. "How do you think you're Dad is taking the news?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think he is still working out how he feels about Jacqui and Mom. I have a feeling the next few days will be interesting." They both hurried to catch up with the others.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	25. Soon The Missions Will Be Dealt

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Sorry, there is kind of a lull in the action. Promise within the next two chapters to give you some REAL excitement. I've fallen off the chocolate wagon, and am hyped up. I need reviews to get by back on. HAHAHA!!! Enjoy!  
  
CIA Task Force Headquarters - L.A.  
  
Everyone had been assembled around the briefing room table for over two hours. Kendall and a few other superior investigative agents had listen to Jacqui's story, while William merely nodded in confirmation. As the meeting continued to be drawn out, William remembered why this had been his least favorite part of his career in the CIA.  
  
"I'm still a little confused on how exactly Irina Derevko came to help you fake your death." One of the aging agents asked.  
  
William was ripped from his revere, realizing the agent was speaking to him. "I had been on a mission in Poland to gather Intel on a KGB compound there. I was captured and taken to the facility in Kashmir; Irina was brought to the facility not long after. When Irina came up with the idea of a decoy to make it appear as though I was dead, we were both able to escape and I adopted a new identity."  
  
"And why were you willing to come out of hiding now?" Another agent asked.  
  
"I received a phone call from Jacquelyn Bristow explaining that my cover had been blown and that my son was aware that I was alive. Naturally I wanted to return to the States and see my family again. If I can help to clear up any misunderstandings while I'm here, all the better." William replied, fatigue evident in his voice. Jack barely concealed a flinch at hearing William attach Bristow to the end of Jacquelyn's name.  
  
"The CIA does not consider Irina Derevko's alleged murder of twenty CIA agents a 'misunderstanding'." Kendall spoke harshly.  
  
"Everyone in this room is aware that in our business, any weakness you portray will be your undoing. Irina is not responsible for the killings of any CIA agents, but she did play the power game and she won. She was able to gain optimum power, without making apparent her vulnerabilities. And I didn't realize that while I was living in France, the CIA had begun allowing FBI agents to speak for them." William was successful in quieting Kendall.  
  
"Mmmm- I don't - uh-mean to interrupt, but -uh isn't anyone else worried about what Mr. Sloane and Ms. Derevko are doing- I mean- they disappeared in Brunei, and haven't been heard form since - and uh- Mr. Sark- is uh - not talking." Marshall had been sitting wide eyed during the entire explanation, but ended up being the first to voice the thoughts of most everyone in the room.  
  
"That remains a serious issue." One of the unknown agents stated. "Mr. Vaughn, you will be brought in for a more extensive debriefing tomorrow. It will most likely continue for much of the week; however, tonight is yours. As for you, Miss-" The agent trailed off, unsure how to address her.  
  
"Jacquelyn will do, Sir." She told him simply.  
  
"Yes, well, the safe-houses in the vicinity of L.A. are not available at the moment, so you will be staying in a holding cell." Jacqui looked down sadly at the table and sign quietly. She hated enclosed spaces and was not looking forward to sleeping in cell. She knew that when she had told them who she was and who she worked for, they would treat her as a criminal, but that still didn't prepare her to spend the night and possibly more in a jail cell.  
  
"Agent Bristow, what do you see as the next step for your team?" One of the superior agents asked Jack.  
  
"We know what Sloane was after in Brunei, and we know that he will stop at nothing to get it. I believe Sloane and Derevko will be inactive for a short period of time while they regroup, and adjust to the lost of Sark. Therefore, it give us time to uncover where the Rambaldi pieces have been taken and by whom." Jack had always hated dealing with his superiors, causing his tone to become slightly more clipped.  
  
"Actually, I don't think an investigation will be necessary. I can assure you that all the pieces are safely out of Sloane's reach." Jacqui added to their conversation, sheepishly.  
  
"You were the one that took all the artifacts." Sydney's surprise was evident.  
  
"You really can't tell me that you're that surprised." Jacqui said with a smirk.  
  
"I had a lot of close calls during those missions, but I always seem to get out of them mysteriously." Sydney continued.  
  
"Yeah, you kept me on my toes. I didn't realize any person could come close to certain death as many times as you. It's impressive really." Jacqui tried to maintain an innocent mask but it dissolved into a smile which Sydney tentatively returned.  
  
"Jacquelyn, I would suggest that you cooperate with the CIA due to your affiliation with a known terrorist. You will be expected to help Agent Bristow and give him any information you possess." Superior Agent said tightly.  
  
"If you are Hell-bent on believing that Irina Derevko is a terrorist, I'm not going to try to change your mind, but I believe a court of law may find flaw with your idea of affiliation. Nine months in the womb of someone and you tend to have an instant 'affiliation'. But I will assure you that I fully intend to aid the CIA in their hunt for Sloane." Jacqui stressed his name and the obvious lack of her mother's.  
  
The older agents looked at her sharply. "That will be all for today." One of them said.  
  
Weiss, Marshall, Dixon all left the room as quickly as they could manage eager to get up and move around. Vaughn approached his father carefully as though he thought the man may disappear.  
  
"Dad," The word felt foreign on his tongue. "what are you planning on doing until tomorrow morning?"  
  
"How is your mother Michael?" William asked. His questioned was filled with fear, regret and weariness.  
  
"She is good." He paused and looked uncomfortable. "Would you like to go and see her?"  
  
"I would." His father answered. Vaughn looked up and caught Sydney's stare. He nodded his head, indicating he would be taking his father to see his mother and received an encouraging smile in return.  
  
Across the room, Jacqui watched the other agents pack up their things with precision. She felt eyes on her but did not turn her head to see who's. Her shoulders had remained slumped after learning that she would be spending the night in a cell. She should feel indignant and angered but instead all she felt was tired.  
  
"If you will allow it, I would like Jacquelyn to be released into my custody tonight." Jack broke through the uneven silence of the room with his comment.  
  
He had eight sets of disbelieving eyes rest on him but he stood his ground. "You can't honestly believe you would be given permission to take her out of this facility." Kendall spoke incredulously.  
  
"We are not holding her here as a prisoner. She has not given any indication that she would attempt to escape, if anything, she has provided us with vital information over the last two weeks. Without her, we would not have Sark in our custody and it is quite likely that Sloane would have the Rambaldi pieces in his possession. I see no grounds for keeping her here and feel that she will be just as secure with me." Jack paused and saw the undecided looks on the faces before him. "You can post additional guards at my home, to ensure she does not leave." Each of the agents vacillated over the idea for a few more seconds then glanced at each other.  
  
"Guards will be posted, surrounding the house. She is your responsibility; anything happens and it will be on your head." One of the agents said gravely.  
  
Jacqui appear completely taken by surprise. She had not been expecting her father to make such a request, let alone have it granted.  
  
Sydney was having difficulty keeping her own shock hidden. And so it begins she thought. Her foreboding thoughts of events to come had obviously already begun to transpire, and she was unlikely to be able to stop them.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	26. Happiness Is Just A Phase

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: AHHHH this took me sooooo long to complete, and I don't know why. Oh well. I hope you like it and don't forget to send reviews, they are the difference between a long and short length of time between chapters.  
  
Tel Aviv- Israel  
  
"You should have consulted with me first, before handing Sark over to the CIA." Sloane ranted at Irina.  
  
She didn't seem bothered by his anger, and sunk further into her chair. "This is a partnership Sloane. You have done things without consulting me and I have allowed it, I would expect you to extend me the same courtesy. If you can not trust and respect my judgment, then we have no further business to conduct."  
  
Sloane fumed for a second before responding. "I would hope you know well enough not to do something like this again. As for the genetic sequence, in one week we will be traveling to Canada to finish and employ the final product. I assume you will have translated the Rambaldi scripts by weeks end. I have some other matters to attend to in Gaza City, contact me if there is a problem."  
  
Anger at Sloane's tone and attitude stirred within Irina, but she bit it back and pasted a smile on her face. "Of course Arvin. I have some of my own business to attend to, over the phone. Be careful while in Gaza." With that, Sloane left the room.  
  
Irina had been obsessing over the current state of Jacquelyn. There was no way that Sydney would not have realized Jacqui had given Irina the opportunity to escape and had notified Jack. Her plans had unraveled before her eyes, and she was now playing the game from moment to moment.  
  
She was thankful that Sloane had left and would be gone on business for a while. In twenty years it was very rare that Irina would have to put her façade on for more than a few hours a day. She felt the persona she had developed was emotionally draining and when forced to play the harsh character for lengthy periods of time, was left edgy and drained.  
  
She fantasized about being with her family, she dreamt up conversations she would have with Jack, Sydney and Jacqui. The sound of gunshots in the streets below shocked her from her thoughts and forced her to refocus on the translations. Irina signed, hoping that by the end of the week this would all be a distant memory.  
  
Home of Jack Bristow - L.A.  
  
Jack had made the stop at the hotel to pick up Jacqui's belongings before continuing home. While Jacqui appeared half asleep in the seat beside him, Jack was wide awake and thinking. The car pulled up to a medium sized home and stopped.  
  
Jacqui and Jack got out of the vehicle and walked through the door. Jacqui gave the house the once over and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"The house looks a little- what's the word I'm searching for- run down." She didn't look at her father while she spoke.  
  
"I don't generally have much time to spend on maintaining it, and I don't really care to. I happen to dislike the house a great deal and have merely been waiting for an excuse to get rid of it." Jack said with no great interest.  
  
"I think the fact that it is about to begin inhabiting wild life would serve as just cause to getting rid of it." Jacqui still appeared astonished.  
  
"It isn't as bad as you make it seem." Jack defended.  
  
"No, you're right. It is clean. you must have a cleaning crew."  
  
Jack paused before answering, appearing almost embarrassed. "I do." Silence reigned for a few seconds between the two. "Would you like something to drink?" Jack asked suddenly.  
  
"Um, yes thank you. Orange juice would be great, and if you don't have any, just water." She smiled up at Jack.  
  
"If you'd like, you can take your bags upstairs while I get your drink. The first room on your left, at the top of the stairs." Jack turned and walked into the kitchen, while Jacqui took her bags to the second floor.  
  
When she returned to the main floor she found Jack seated in a worn, overstuffed chair in the living room, and her glass of juice on the table in front of the sofa. She deduced the implications of the gesture quickly and understood that despite her fatigue, Jack intended to get answers.  
  
Jacqui sat across from Jack and took a sip from her glass. "It was very generous of you, to allow me to stay here. Also very risky." Her eyes burned with questions.  
  
"Are you telling me that it was a mistake to bring you here instead of having the CIA put you in a holding cell for the night? Because I don't believe you would try to leave." Jack leaned forward with his hands resting on his elbows.  
  
"That is a lot of faith to have in one person." She returned.  
  
"I look at it from three angles. One, if you are telling the truth, then you would not be quick to abandon Sydney or myself, after years of wanting to get to know us and you would not chance us failing in our objective. Two, if you are lying about your motives for coming, it still stands to reason that your mother sent you to the CIA and without the information you bring back she could be in danger. Three, no one is aware of your existence in the Intelligence world leaving the CIA with the power to reveal you to everyone, putting you at risk. Take your pick of any of the above choices, they all have the same outcome; you will not leave my custody." Jack smirked, thus showing the first real emotion since meeting Jacqui.  
  
"Interesting logic, but what if I am in this solely for personal gain and have left Mom out in the cold. I could also be completely reckless and willing to sacrifice my life to make a statement, or get what I want." Jacqui countered, leaning forward on her knees as well.  
  
"Unlikely. Irina instills a sense of loyalty in people that is unfathomably to most, considering her history. I have no doubt that you are loyal to your mother and would do most anything to protect her." Jack turned introspective and lost focus of the conversation.  
  
Jacqui watched him for a moment then asked the burning question. "Hypothetically speaking, if you were to believe my motives for coming to the CIA were to help you, by the wish of my mother, could you forgive her?"  
  
Jack had known that question was coming, but was surprised that Jacqui sounded so young asking it. The strong, narcissistic attitude vanished when she utters the words. It made Jack think twice before responding.  
  
"I have thought about such a scenario, more times than I wish to admit, and I continue to find myself at the same conclusion. It does help to know that Irina was not responsible for the death of many of my country-men, it also helps knowing that there is a possibility, her organization is not what we perceived it to be. What I have trouble forgiving is the personal aspect of the situation. It bothers me to know that had I been placed in the same position, asked to get close to someone for the good of my country, I would not hesitate to do so. Although it would be so much easier to hate your mother for betraying me in such a way, it hurts more knowing that I would have done the same thing." Jack paused to organize his thoughts. "What I find the most difficult to forgive, is her lack of trust in me. I've never stopped wishing that she had told me who she was and what she had done, so that I could have helped her, instead of her leaving under the guise of death." Jack didn't stop to give himself time to regret what he was saying; he continued to plug along. "I may never be able to forgive her for leaving, or I may only need more time. Either way, it has no barring on my relationship with you."  
  
Jacqui raised her eyebrows in what was fast becoming signature for her. "WE, have a relationship? How exactly would you catalogue something like that?"  
  
Jack disregarded her surprised and joking comments. "How did Irina decide on Jacquelyn for you?" His sudden change of topic was not lost on Jacqui, but she smile and let it be.  
  
"Mom wanted me to have a piece of both my parents whether I could use my own last name or an alias. Jacquelyn is after you; I hated it as a child, but have since grown to love the name. Alexsa was for my late aunt; Mom thought it important that I keep a part of her history as well."  
  
"You're quite calm and collected about everything aren't you." Jack stated, although worded as a question.  
  
"I played the role of bitter and malevolent for a time, but eventually I grew up and realize that the world does not spin for me alone, and sometimes you have to allow life to steer you, instead of constantly pulling against it." She smiled. "But I assure you, I'm a nervous wreck and if I appear to be relaxed, I am a better actress then I originally thought."  
  
"What was your childhood like?" Jack had a burning desire to compare Jacqui's life with Sydney's, for reasons he was not interested in analyzing.  
  
"Oh, you know your typical youth: boarding school, language lessons in foreign countries, martial arts classes in Asia. Seriously though, I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy all of the advantages of my affluent upbringing, but I missed my mother much of the time. It was on rare occasions that Mom would be able to make one of my fighting competitions and even more unlikely of visiting me during the year at school. I was pulled from school a great deal, and I changed from boarding schools in England to Maine to Rhode Island then to Montreal and finally Toronto." Jacqui took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. "I always knew I was different. Teachers kept me apart from the rest of the class because I would finish the work too quickly. I skipped too many grades and graduated high school too early. I can look back on it now and realize the error in judgment, but at the time I was willing to be moved farther up the academic ladder."  
  
"Sydney's teachers wanted to elevate her grade but I would not allow them to. I wanted to shelter her for as long as I was able." Jack admitted.  
  
"Staying with her peers obviously didn't do Sydney any harm. She is intelligent, kind, funny and warm. Whether you believe your decision to be a mistake or not, I think the product speaks for itself." Jacqui kept her mouth shut tightly as she smiled, giving Jack a wonderful view of her dimples.  
  
"How well do you know the people Irina had helped?" Jack did an about face with his questioning.  
  
"I've met most of them once or twice. I spent a few months out of the summers with many of them. If you include times as an infant, I have met William Vaughn three times. One of those times he mentioned at the hospital. I share their secret; it ties me to them whether I wish it to or not." Jacqui answered. Jack looked up at her in time to see a glint form in her eyes. "What do you think of Sydney's relationship with Michael Vaughn?"  
  
Jack was silent, not knowing how to respond. "Vaughn is an honorable man and has a great deal of respect and loyalty for Sydney. I approve of her choice; however, I do not believe they have to move so quickly in their relationship."  
  
"Both their jobs are stressful and dangerous. I think there is a sense of urgency for them to see the level of commitment increase." Jacqui's speech had become a little more slurred with weariness and her eyes felt too heavy to hold open.  
  
"You are quite rational and wise for your age Jacquelyn." Jack commented.  
  
"I wasn't always, but as I said before, Mom never tried to hide me from the world. Knowing or experiencing things that I have in such a short life time, makes you a little more contemplative. But, I'm getting to the point where I can no longer hold myself up. I think I should go to bed." Jacqui rose from the sofa and Jack stood from his chair.  
  
"Yes, there is a briefing tomorrow morning that we are both to attend. You can still be a great deal of help to us, if you're willing." Jack said.  
  
"I am. Thank you again and goodnight." Jacqui called as she made her way toward the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight." Jack called back.  
  
Sydney's Home - L.A.  
  
Sydney was sitting on her living room sofa, with the television tuned low so as not to overpower her thoughts. Francie was not home, and was not expected until quite late which Sydney was happy for. Her thoughts were erratic and consuming. She was trying to wrap her mind around all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Jacqui seemed to take up the majority of her thinking time, causing Sydney to become more impatient with her own indecision over her sister's trustworthiness.  
  
Sydney had liked and trusted Jacqui before she had found out they were blood relation, and now that she had, it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain that trust. If she were honest with herself, Sydney would admit that little of the questions of trust were directly tied to Jacqui, but instead to trust of family in general. She had been lied to too many times not to discount the possibility that her family was not able to be honest with each other.  
  
However, she also recognized the bias with which she scrutinized Jacqui. She promised herself in the days to come, she would get to know her sister better and then form an opinion of her, if all went well she would be happy to have a younger sibling.  
  
Just as her thoughts turned to the recent revelations about her mother, Sydney heard a key in the door. She got up from her place on the couch and was surprised to find Vaughn there when she turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"I thought you didn't mind me using my key to come over any time." Vaughn replied bewildered.  
  
"No, it isn't that. I just figured you would be spending the night with your mom and dad." Sydney walked over to him and placed a tender hand against his strained face.  
  
"I needed to get away for a while, and I think my parents needed some time to themselves." Vaughn sighed.  
  
"How did it go with your mother?" Sydney moved closer to Vaughn and his arms encircled her.  
  
"Surprisingly well. She was stunned for a while, but after that she just sat and listened to my father talk. By the time he was finished she was more aware of what exactly was happening and she hugged him. I left shortly after that. I actually think they're going to be okay." Sydney smiled against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm happy for them, but what about you?" She pulled away just enough to look in his eyes.  
  
He smiled at her and said, "I think I'm going to be alright too. I'm too old to play the part of insolent child that is mad at their father for not spending time with them. I would like to leave the past in the past and enjoy the second chance I am getting with my father."  
  
"That is a mighty fine attitude you've got there Agent Vaughn." Sydney kisses him.  
  
"Why thank you Agent Bristow. What about you? Are you ready to embrace your new sister?" He asks.  
  
"I think I always knew I had a connection to her, but now that I know what that connection is, I feel as though I should hold back. But I am going to work on that and get to know Jacqui." Sydney pulled away completely and moved toward the bedroom.  
  
Vaughn followed asking, "Hey, you don't think that there is any correlation between your father's name and your sister's do you?"  
  
Sydney paused for a moment, thinking. "I have been so wrapped up in everything else, that I didn't even notice the similarities. It wouldn't surprise me if my mother named her after my father although her motivations for doing so are outside my comprehension.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Vaughn asked when he noticed Sydney's paler complexion.  
  
"I don't know. I feel kinda funny, you know, just a little off." She seemed unsure of herself.  
  
"Come on, you must be tired. Maybe you'll be feeling better in the morning." Vaughn told her and helped her under the covers.  
  
He moved around to the other side after stripping off his suit and slid in beside her. Within seconds Sydney was sound asleep, but Vaughn stayed awake to watch her, hoping that a good nights rest was all she needed.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	27. Remember On The Brightest Days

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: This was a short one and I'm proud of that. Please remember to review, they're the reason I get out of bed in the mornings. Hope you like it... (-;  
  
CIA Task Force Headquarters - Los Angeles  
  
The briefing room table was filled and quiet, waiting for the meeting to begin. Jack began droning on about the state of the Sloane/Derevko mission. No one had been able to get anything out of Sark and the CIA was prepared to begin administering chemicals to make him more willing to talk.  
  
Jacqui was only partially focused on the information being discussed. The rest of her attention was rethinking the morning debate she and her father had over the importance of breakfast. She assured him that eating breakfast made her feel sick, but he state that it was unhealthy to skip it. Jacqui also found herself taking surreptitious glances at Sydney's pale face. As the meeting progressed Jacqui found herself growing more concern. Sydney began wincing ever so often and making motions to swallow the bile that was rising in her throat.  
  
"Sloane knows what he needs to create a totally resilient child, and is likely to stop at nothing to get it. The question is, where else in the world could Sloane be given the opportunity to create such a child?" Jack's voice stole Jacqui from her musings.  
  
"Nothing had shown up in the database, or in the outside searches we have performed." One of the tech people answered.  
  
"That's because the best places always slide underneath the radar." Jacqui contributed. "There is a small lab just outside Toronto that specializes in genetics. They run a small but highly profitable and successful organization. Most of the other labs internationally are too high profile for Sloane, therefore making RAGE (Research And Genetic Experimentation) a conceivable option."  
  
"Do you know the exact location of the facility?" Kendall spoke intensely as per his usual.  
  
"Yes, I can. However I will tell you that my- Agent Bristow is correct in estimating a recuperation period of a week. My mother will not be ready to move yet, and most likely stall so that you have enough time to arrange an attack."  
  
"This is all assuming you are telling the truth." Kendall spoke again.  
  
"We have no other choice but to trust Jacquelyn. If we move too early we will alert Sloane and our best shot at capturing him will be lost. The rest of the week will be spent going over every detail of the operation. I want there to be no mistakes or surprises. Agent Vaughn you and Agent Dixon will be leading Delta force and perimeter guard, Agent Kendall and Agent Weiss will run base ops. Jacquelyn you will be working as an informant for base ops and Sydney and I will be point men." When Jack looked at Sydney he noticed the wavering of her body and the lack of color in her face. That is all for today, get to work." Jack stood.  
  
Everyone else stood and began gathering their things to leave. Sydney took her time standing then gripped the sides of the chair when she realized her feet would not support her. Pain ripped through her abdomen and she fell to the floor hard. Vaughn made a move to catch her but was not in time for her sinking form.  
  
She was still conscious and curled up in a fetal position, her face tight with pain. Everyone in the room raced to her side and tried to determine the cause of her fall. Jacqui pushed most of them aside and looked at her sister's fallen body. With one look countless possibilities passed through her mind, but she was sure of only one thing.  
  
"Don't move her. Someone call 911 NOW!!"  
  
Please Review (-: 


	28. I've Come So Far From Life Before

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I'm so tired. I'll try to write more tomorrow. I hope everyone likes it. It is kinda sad and will get more so, but I promise to write a happy ending. Enjoy!!!  
  
Irina had always told Jacqui that ponies were moody creatures and were not safe for young girls to ride. The warnings went unheeded by the youth and at ten she climbed atop one of the pony's chocolate backs. The wind picked up and the pony's mood changed with it. Gone was the contented, friendly animal and instead a tormented and frustrated breast emerged. Jacqui didn't remember much about the incident. She could recall the unrestricting feeling of being high above the ground with nothing between her and the dry grass below. But after that, it remains a mystery.  
  
The force of the fall had broken her back and caused a severe spinal cord injury. She awoke to doctors telling her she would likely never walk again and a mother lost in her own grief and guilt. Jacqui made two decisions on that day. The first was to become a doctor and never grow to be as cynical as those she was surrounded with. The second was to take the doctor's prognosis and shove it up their asses as she walked out of the hospital. And walk she did. Although a little sore, a year later Jacqui was in Asia for a training session with a martial arts masters.  
  
Somewhere between those dark nights, unable to move in her hospital bed and her medical school entrance exams she lost sight of her motivation. She lost her drive and her passion to make a difference where so many before her had fail. And now with her sister hovering between darkness and light on a stark CIA floor, she wishes she hadn't lost her faith.  
  
CIA Task Force Headquarters - Los Angeles  
  
"Syd, Syd you have to tell me what's wrong." Vaughn begged. He brushed her hair back from her forehead soothingly.  
  
Jacqui had sent Marshall to retrieve the medical kit and tried to assess Sydney's condition for the EMT's that would soon be arriving. A fleeting thought of how well trained the EMT's would be stuttered across her mind as surely they would be CIA issue.  
  
"Where is the blood coming from?" Dixon asked urgently.  
  
"We need to get her more comfortable." Kendall announced, seemingly appearing to know what he was doing.  
  
"If she has a blood clot and you move her, she could die." Jacqui stated harshly. Her voice became commanding and her eyes flashing a deeper brown than usual. "Leave her where she is. There is nothing we can do for her right now, except assess her current state." Jacqui grabbed the medical kit from Marshall and pulled out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. It read 90/70, concurrent with massive bleeding.  
  
A noise at the door alerted everyone to the arrival of the EMTs. Jacqui began shouting Sydney's vitals at the man and woman. They strapped her to a gurney and moved her out of the building. When they arrived at the Bus, Jacqui realized it was her last opportunity to ask them to come along.  
  
"I would like to ride with you." Jack looked shocked at the request.  
  
"You cannot leave with them alone." Jack began arguing.  
  
"I won't be alone, Vaughn will be with me and I would like to help." She argued back.  
  
For a moment Jack said nothing then conceded. "Fine, I will expect to meet you at the hospital. Jacqui nodded at him in thanks and they all got in the back of the ambulance.  
  
When the doors were shut and they had begun moving, Jacqui turn and stared ominously at the technician. "She is bleeding vaginally and her pressure is dropping rapidly. You have to give her something for the pain." The tech pulled out a syringe and plunged it into Sydney's arm. It wouldn't be very potent, but it would take the edge off. Vaughn looked up from Sydney's pale face.  
  
"Is she pregnant?" He asked quietly, recognizing the site of bleeding.  
  
"I don't know. I know enough not to rule it out as a possibility, but she is in more pain and bleeding too rapidly than I would consider even a horrific miscarriage. There are too many possibilities to count, but we won't know until she gets to the hospital." Jacqui didn't know what to say to him. She didn't have any of the answers and telling Vaughn her theories was not something she saw as reassuring.  
  
Their arrival at the hospital was in a flurry of activity as the EMTs transferred Sydney to the ER. Jacqui didn't think Vaughn was in any state to take control, so she assumed the role of commander.  
  
"Who is the attending?" She yelled. And doctor to her right announced that he was.  
  
"Get a rush on the pregnancy test and get an ultra sound set up. The bleeding is coming from her lower abdomen so you'll need the ultra sound. Also, I want Dr. Morrison down here as the patient's acting physician."  
  
"I'm sorry, are you a doctor?" The man asked Jacqui with skepticism.  
  
Jacqui had to think quickly and glanced at Vaughn hoping he would play along. "Yes, my name is Doctor Bristow. I'm familiar with Dr. Morrison and would feel more comfortable with her." Her tone left no room for argument and Vaughn got distracted by the battle being raged.  
  
"Um, yes I will call her down here immediately." The doctor turned and left, while the nurses and porters surrounded Sydney with equipment.  
  
Jacqui convinced the nurse to allow her to perform the ultra sound and while she was moving the wand back and forth over Sydney's pelvis Dr. Morrison appeared.  
  
"Jacquelyn, it's good to see you again. When did you decided to go to Med. School and what are you doing in California?" She asked.  
  
"Professor Morrison, I wish the circumstances were better. My family is originally from California, and as for receiving my MD, let's just keep that secret between us, shall we." Jacqui smiled tightly.  
  
Dr. Morrison raised her eyebrows but said nothing about the obvious fib. "What have you got for me?"  
  
"Twenty-eight year old female, bleeding vaginally, BP 90/70, pregnancy test not back yet and a uterus that appears empty. What do you see?" Jacqui indicated the monitor beside the bed.  
  
"I agree. The uterus is empty. What are you thinking?" Morrison checked Sydney's other vitals.  
  
"I'm thinking possible ruptured ovarian cyst, blood clot, but I would bank on ectopic. It would fit best with the pain and bleeding." Jacqui wiped the gel off Sydney's abdomen. She had finally passed out and didn't seem to be in as much pain to the satisfaction of Vaughn.  
  
A nurse returned and handed the test results to Dr. Morrison. "HCG levels high, consistent with pregnancy. Let's do an internal ultra sound to confirm she is ectopic."  
  
While Dr. Morrison did the exam, Vaughn saw his opportunity to ask what was going on.  
  
"You said her condition is consistent with pregnancy but what do you mean by ectopic?"  
  
Jacqui pulled Vaughn away from Sydney and began speaking quietly. "Sydney has what is called an ectopic pregnancy, Vaughn. The fertilized egg attached itself to the fallopian tube wall instead of the uterine wall. The fallopian tube is not very large and when the cells begin to multiply, it puts pressure against the tube's walls. I can't tell you how much damage has been done, and we won't know until we operate, but the bleeding isn't a good sign." She shook her head and dropped her gaze to the tile floor.  
  
"Will she be alright?" His eyes flickered over Sydney's still form across the cubical.  
  
"I promise she will be fine." Jacqui wished she could do more for him but didn't know how to help the man that had fallen so hard for her sister.  
  
"We're moving her to surgery. The sooner we get in, the better she will do." Dr. Morrison told Jacqui and Vaughn.  
  
"Would I be able to scrub in to observe. I don't want my sister to be alone in the operating room, and Vaughn won't be let in." Jacqui pleaded.  
  
"I didn't realize she was your sister." Dr. Morrison said. "I'll let you scrub, but remember it is my OR and you have to stay out of the way." Jacqui smiled and nodded her head. Morrison turned her attention to Vaughn. "The OR waiting room is on the fifth floor, I think you'll find it a comfortable place to wait."  
  
The two women moved in the direction the porters had taken Sydney and spoke freely without Vaughn to hear.  
  
"I don't like the amount of blood she has lost. It indicates that the cells have grown quite large." Morrison told her previous student softly.  
  
"I recognized that, which is why I asked them to send you down. You have the best success rate with minimal damage to the reproductive organs of all the surgeons in North America. If anyone can pull it off, you can." Jacqui seemed to be trying to convince Morrison as well as herself.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	29. Emotions Enter Through The Door

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Loved the final episode until the last two minutes. However it is a prefect opening to another story. Sorry, an ectopic pregnancy is a lost cause for the baby. But it won't end sadly. Thanks for the review again. Please keep them coming. Enjoy!!  
  
Bright lights illuminated the windowless waiting room. The door had been propped open but noise sparsely traveled through the conduit. Only thirty minutes had passed since Sydney had been taken into surgery yet to Vaughn it felt like a lifetime. He had finally ordered his flagrant thoughts and was wracking his brain for a previous indicator that Sydney had been in pain. He almost laughed at that; Sydney most likely had been in pain, and schooled her features to appear just fine. Had she not begun bleeding, she probably could have gone hours without mentioning anything.  
  
Vaughn raised his head from his musings to find Jack entering the waiting room.  
  
"Why have they taken Sydney into Surgery?" Vaughn corrected his earlier thought when the man spoke. Jack had not entered the room, Agent Bristow had.  
  
"Dr. Morrison, Sydney's surgeon diagnosed Syd with something called an ectopic pregnancy, except the fertilized egg is caught in the fallopian tube and is the cause of her internal and external bleeding. They have to go in and remove it as well as fix any damage it may have caused." Vaughn watched Jack carefully as he swept the room with his eyes.  
  
"Where is Jacquelyn?" He asked wearily.  
  
Vaughn looked surprised momentarily then relaxed. "She knew Dr. Morrison and asked to join her in the operating room."  
  
"She could slip out of the hospital and we would never know it." Jack stated.  
  
Vaughn tilted his head to the side. "I truly don't believe-"  
  
Jack cut him off. "Neither do I, I was merely acknowledging the possibility." Finally Jack sat down causing Vaughn to sigh quietly in relief.  
  
A while passed with no one speaking. As very moment flew by the concept of talking became more uncomfortable.  
  
"You and my daughter are looking at houses together." Jack's comment took Vaughn so off guard, he was sure that had he not been sitting, he would have fallen.  
  
"Um- yes. We have been looking at houses, actually one in particular. We both love it but it is a little outside our price range. But if she has her heart set on it then we'll find a way to make it work." Vaughn was cautious, not knowing where the conversation was headed.  
  
"Have you put in an offer on the house yet? If the house is a wonderful as you both believe it to be, it may not stay on the market long." Jack's monotone speech gave nothing away.  
  
"No we haven't. You're right though, we should do that soon." It was silent again after Vaughn spoke.  
  
"What do you think of Jacquelyn?" Vaughn's question served to startle Jack as much as his previous one had startled Vaughn.  
  
Jack smiled internally at the man sitting across from him. Although he would not admit to it yet, he liked Vaughn. He had never been afraid of Jack, but always been respectful and professional. Jack liked the idea of a man willing to do anything to protect his daughter, even risk his job and his life.  
  
"She is a bit of a paradox to me. While she appears to be free spirited she is quite reserved and seems to need control. From what I have gathered she did not have the most stable of lives which is likely the catalyst for her controlling nature." Jack remained stoic. "I am interested in getting to know her. I assume Sydney feels the same."  
  
Vaughn nodded his head in affirmation. "She and Sydney had begun a tentative friendship before the trip to Brunei and Sydney expressed her interests in continuing the friendship."  
  
It was Jack's turn to nod his head and he surprised Vaughn again with his next words. "Sydney wanted a sibling so badly as a young child. When she was five Sydney found a catalogue from a children's story. Her mother and I found her attempting to order a baby from the booklet. I thought Irina and I would never stop laughing at her drastic measures but that only stemmed into a tedious conversation with a very inquisitive little girl on why you can not order babies from a store."  
  
Vaughn found himself unable to hold in his laughter as the image of a young Sydney asking a multitude of questions about babies. Vaughn didn't mention the fact that Jack had referred to his 'wife' during that time as Irina and not Laura. He wasn't sure what it meant but was sure there was something hidden in his words.  
  
Before either man was able to continue the conversation Jacqui walked through the open door. She was still dressed in hospital scrubs and was glad for that as her own clothing was covered in blood.  
  
"How is she?" Vaughn asked getting up from his seat in anticipation.  
  
"They're taking her to recovery as we speak. The surgery went well considering the damage that had been done. Dr. Morrison was able to remove the embryo from the fallopian tube without causing any further bleeding. It was almost impossible to believe the condition her tube was in, yet Dr. Morrison was able to salvage it. She said that she was making no promises on whether the left tube is fully functional or not due to scar tissue but at least it's still there." Jacqui took a deep breath and rocked on the balls of her feet.  
  
"So she's going to be okay." Vaughn said eagerly.  
  
"She is going to be fine. There will be some residual pain for the next few days but other than that Sydney will be perfectly healthy and should be able to get pregnant again with few problems." Jacqui smiled knowingly at the two men.  
  
Vaughn did something that was decidedly uncharacteristic of him by grabbing Jacqui in a tight hug. He pulled away suddenly and looked her square in the eyes.  
  
"When can I see her?" Jacqui laughed out loud at his serious tone.  
  
"They have taken her upstairs to room 674. She will likely be asleep for another thirty minutes to an hour. After that they'll have her on light painkillers I would assume. I told the orderlies to let the nurses know to expect you."  
  
Vaughn began walking out of the room then stopped and looked at Jack as if you ask if her were coming.  
  
"I'll be there shortly. You go ahead." With that Vaughn was gone leaving Jack and his youngest daughter alone. "How did you manage to persuade them to let you into the operating room?" He asked her.  
  
"Dr. Morrison was a professor of mine a while back. She is one of the best OB/GYNs in North America. She came back to California after the semester she taught at my university to work in obstetrics and gynecology again. It was a wonderful coincidence that we were brought to this hospital." Jacqui closed her eyes and tilted her head from side to side eliciting a crack with both movements.  
  
"Thank you for helping Sydney." Jack said softly.  
  
"I've never had a family, only mom. I am not about to start losing members after almost twenty years of wanting. I know you still question Mom's motives despite all that you have learned, but I beg of you not to question mine. Until Sloane is gone I will never get my 'family', that is all the motivation I need to be here."  
  
Jack moved closer to Jacqui, his expression remaining serious and hard. Jacqui was too shocked to move when she felt Jack's arms encircle her in a hug. His height was towering, her head barely clearing his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." She said again, quieter.  
  
Jacqui said nothing. There was nothing to be said. She pursed her lips and focused on a point on the opposite wall to keep from crying but it didn't stop a few tears from escaping down her cheeks. A painful lump developed in the back of her throat the longer she remained in her father's arms. Finally Jack pulled away and seemed to transform into the hard-ass CIA agent he had entered the hospital as.  
  
"We should get upstairs. Sydney will be awake soon." Jack's voice held no emotion it previously had. Jacqui didn't trust her voice not to crack, and merely nodded sharply at her father with a closed mouth smile.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	30. Bonding Creates More Than Hope

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Sorry for any typos, it is 2:30 in the morning, but I wanted to finish this chapter. I am finding these chapters difficult to write because the characters are evolving due to the new introductions to their worlds. I am trying to keep them as real as possible while allowing for growth as a result of situation development. I hope you ENJOY!!!!  
  
Sydney's Hospital Room - Los Angeles  
  
Vaughn had been seated by Sydney's bedside for roughly an hour when she began to stir. She grimaced at the residual pain in her abdomen and moved to find a more comfortable position. She immediately noticed Vaughn to her right and spoke through the pain.  
  
"What happened?" Her voice was thick and crackled.  
  
Vaughn looked down at the bed before answering her. "Syd, you had something called an ectopic pregnancy. The doctors had to operate but they say that you will be just fine." He made a pathetic attempt at sounding optimistic for he knew Sydney would be upset regardless.  
  
"I know what an ectopic pregnancy is Vaughn. I was in such pain, I thought I may have been poisoned or any number of things but pregnant never entered my mind." She grew silent and cast her eyes toward the window on the opposite wall from Vaughn. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
Vaughn was confused for a second then realized that Sydney was apologizing for what happened and he was determined to set her straight. "Syd, this was not your fault. It was nature acting then reacting to correct itself. You could not have done anything to change the outcome; please don't blame yourself for what happened." He took both her hands into his and pleaded sternly.  
  
"I know, but" She paused. "is it something you would have wanted?" Her tone had turned unsure and shy.  
  
Vaughn smiled warmly and replied, "Yes, it is most definitely something I want, with you." He said after a pause. "I must admit that now really isn't an optimum time for us to have a child but someday soon, I would like to revisit this topic." Sydney nodded and gave him a tight smile. She didn't speak, but was saved when the door to her room opened.  
  
Dr. Morrison entered and went over the procedure that had taken place and her recommend recovery. She asked Sydney to remain at home for up to three days then slowly ease back into her routine. Sydney nodded along while Vaughn listened carefully, intending to ensure Sydney did what she was told. Morrison left after telling Sydney that she would be discharged early the next morning and she would be by to check on her one last time.  
  
"I can't believe this happened at work." Sydney covered her face with her hands and moaned.  
  
"I'm thankful it happened there, because you had people to help you." Vaughn paused. "Some more than others." He finished.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sydney had pulled her hands away and was now staring at the man she loved.  
  
"Did you know that at one point your ah - sister was thinking of becoming a doctor?" Vaughn asked to which Sydney nodded. "She made sure you were well looked after she ordered the paramedics around and even requested your doctor because she said she could trust her." Sydney didn't say anything to this so Vaughn continued. "Jacqui has been earning my trust bit by bit but there was nothing she could do that would warrant my trust more than helping you. She is outside with your dad right now if you would like to see either of them. Dixon, Will and Weiss may have shown up as well."  
  
"Could you send my father in first, and then you can let everyone else in." Sydney told him. Vaughn got out of his chair and made his way to the door. "Vaughn," Sydeny called out to him "thank you. I love you." Vaughn smiled brilliantly.  
  
"I love you too Syd." He left to retrieve her father and the rest of the group.  
  
Jack entered the room quietly and watched his daughter staring unseeingly out the window from her bed. She turned to face him and noticed the tears that were coursing silently down her cheeks. Sydney was sitting up in bed and more comfortable as Dr. Morrison had increased her pain medication marginally before leaving.  
  
"Dad I-" Jack cut off her explanation.  
  
"I'm happy to see you are going to be alright Sydney, you had me worried."  
  
"I'm sorry Dad." She didn't know what else to say and was beginning to feel awkward.  
  
"Never be sorry Sydney. I little worry can do people good every now and then. Just make sure it doesn't happen too often or I'm liable to die of a heart attack." Sydney stared at her father then began to laugh as she realized he had just attempted humor.  
  
"Thank you Dad. That was just what I needed." She continued to smile at him.  
  
"You just get better; there is still work to be done." Jack paused then moved in to hug another of his daughters. He could not remember the last time he had advertised any affection. "I love you Sydney, never forget that." He whispered into her ear causing her tears to start anew. Jack placed a gentle kiss on Sydney's forehead, reminiscent of her younger years.  
  
"I love you too Dad." Sydney saw her father's quick glance at the door. "You had better get back to work before Kendall decides he is in charge again." Jack gave his eldest daughter a tight smile and left the room.  
  
Mere minutes passed before Sydney's door opened again and Dixon, Vaughn, Will, Weiss and Jacqui entered; the latter of the five staying close to the door.  
  
"You okay Syd?" Dixon asked.  
  
"Yeah guys, I'm fine. I'll be back at work before you know it." Sydney responded.  
  
"That's good, because without you there, no one will be asking me where Vaughn is. I'll be lonely." Weiss deadpanned and earned himself a laugh from most people in the room.  
  
"I called Francie. She said there was a critic at the restaurant and she wasn't able to leave but to send you her love and she'll see you at home." Will stepped further into the room to be heard.  
  
"They are only keeping me overnight and then I am free to go, so no one has to worry." Sydney felt spent from reassuring everyone about her condition but maintained her slight smile.  
  
A few more minutes passed with them sharing barbs with each other, before Vaughn's cell phone vibrated. He left the room to take the call, only to re-enter moments later explaining that Jack was calling an emergency meeting at headquarters and needed everyone there.  
  
Sydney watched longingly as everyone departed from her room but remained in her bed with little protest. When the door finally shut she noticed Jacqui was still standing quietly to the side.  
  
"When they realize you're missing they are going to think you've run." Sydney said authoritatively.  
  
"I told dad that I would stay here and wait for him to finish at headquarters seeing as I doubt anyone there wants to baby-sit me." Jacqui pushed away from the wall and walked around the bed.  
  
"So instead you're staying here to baby-sit ME." Sydney's tone gave nothing away.  
  
"Yes." Jacqui looked unimpressed. Neither flinched, seemingly staring the other down, until Jacqui cracked a smile at her sister and Sydney returned it.  
  
"What have you done to dad?" Sydney joked.  
  
"I'm assuming you're referring to the displays of affection and I can assure you that they surprised me as much as they did you." She paused and her eyebrows rose. "If I were to hazard a guess, I would have to say that my appearance made him more aware of missed opportunities and he intends to not allow any more to pass him by."  
  
Sydney nodded along. "Are you really staying here to watch me, or am I supposed to be watching you?" Sydney eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"A little of both I believe." Jacqui smiled. "Really, I just wanted to stay and talk to you."  
  
"What about?" Sydney pushed herself up in the bed a little.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that it wasn't your fault." Jacqui stated sincerely.  
  
Sydney was silent for a while then looked down. "I know that." She said quietly.  
  
"No you don't." Jacqui's blunt manner caused Sydney to glace sharply at her. "You're sitting here beating yourself up over this."  
  
"How would you know that?" Jacqui watched as her sister's eyes turned cold.  
  
"Because I would be doing the same thing if I were you." The statement startled Sydney and she began wringing her hands in her lap. "It isn't your fault. I don't care how many people will say it to you, or how many times you tell them you know, I will keep reminding you until I know you've understood."  
  
Sydney was unable to speak, just continued to wring her hands. "You can't compartmentalize this Sydney. It will tear you apart inside." Jacqui kept her eyes trained on her sister.  
  
"What if I can never get pregnant again? What if something happens to Vaughn and I lost my only opportunity to have a piece of him. No one knows why ectopic pregnancies occur, what if it was something I did, without knowing I may have put my child in danger." Sydney had tears in her eyes but refused to allow them to fall.  
  
"I can't answer your questions, but I can tell you that none of this was your fault. We both ware a lot of scars Sydney, this unfortunately is just one more to bear. I can promise you this though, you will have a child. I am as sure of that as I am of the sun rising every morning." Sydney still seemed reserved despite Jacqui's words. "Use Vaughn as your crutch in this situation, make sure you don't push him away. I saw what happens to people when they turn to the wrong crutch to help them through difficult times, I refuse to watch it happen to you."  
  
Sydney recognized Jacqui's reference to their mother and her attempt at suicide and quiet addiction to pills many years before. The thought brought forth a question Sydney was eager to ask.  
  
"When did you do it Jacqui?" She asked.  
  
"Do what?" Jacqui was confused.  
  
"Why did you reveal to us who you were and what you were doing? You could have concocted a reason for what happened in Brunei. Why tell us the all your secrets?" Sydney sat with keen interest.  
  
"The truth belongs to everyone Sydney. You had a right to know and I had an obligation to tell you. I never wanted a life of secrets and lies and I will do everything in my power to make that a reality. I don't care how long it takes me but I will reveal the truth for what it is; a hopeless effort of a pathetic man." Jacqui held a fire within her gaze that drew Sydney in.  
  
"I understand what you said before, about wanting a life free from lies and games. I have to believe that we will have that one day." Sydney closed her eyes then reopened them with renewed clarity. "It could start with us you know. We could promise not to lie or keep secrets that would hurt the other. We could attempt to give each other the family we have always wanted." Sydney looked a little uncertain of her suggestion.  
  
"Let's do it. From here on out, we will be completely honest with one another. But I still hold out hope that our mother and father will be able to join our pact." Sydney looked pleased with Jacqui's response until Jacqui lost her smile and turned serious.  
  
"If we're starting right now, I think there is something I should tell you." Sydney's shoulders tightened and weariness set in. "Your round- house could use a little work, you seem to cramp your leg and it reduces the effectiveness." Jacqui didn't crack a smile. Sydney sat wide eye then smacked Jacqui on the arm.  
  
"That wasn't funny. I thought you were going to tell me something serious." Jacqui laughed a little.  
  
"That was serious." Sydney finally smiled in spite of her efforts to control it. "Really though, there is something you should know. It is nothing of great urgency but I think you might like to know regardless." Jacqui continued to ramble.  
  
"WHAT is it?" Sydney stressed her words but maintain a playful demeanor.  
  
"You and I are legitimate princesses dear sister and as such we are entitled to rather grand trusts. When Mom turned herself into the CIA I wasn't aware. It was not until one month later that when her assets were turned over to me I realized she was missing. She had stipulations placed on her holdings in case of her death. Sark believed that he had gained control of the Derevko holdings but in fact the assets he took were dummy companies and holdings. The moron didn't figure out the entire time that he was backing himself with nothing more than air. I was kind of upset that no one else figured it out, I would have love to what would have happened to Sark." Jacqui smiled widely and continued.  
  
"Anyway, although the holdings were given to me to act as executor, half of them are yours. Well, half when Mom actually dies, she reclaimed the fortune for herself when she left custody, but there is a heft amount in trust for you specifically. It is there for whenever you wish to claim it."  
  
"I don't want blood money." Sydney stated.  
  
"Neither do I, but the money we inherit has nothing to do with 'The Man's' operations. That money goes to the Russian government, or numerous charitable organizations. However, I guess you could say that the family money is tainted as well but then we would just be splitting hairs." Sydney looked thoughtful before replying.  
  
"How much exactly am I entitled to?" She inquired.  
  
"From your trust or half the estate?" Jacqui returned.  
  
"Both." Sydney responded.  
  
"The entire estate has a net worth of about twelve in a half billon dollars. Most of the money was untouchable until the threat of the Bolsheviks was not as great, so it sat in stocks and real-estate until it reached unparalleled levels." Sydney blanched at the numbers she was hearing.  
  
"Your trust is only about eight-five million; don't spend it all in one place." Jacqui was enjoying the play of emotions over her sister's face.  
  
"Telling me this means you have to share the money." Sydney scrutinized her sister.  
  
"Well gee, now that you mention it, there is no way I will ever survive on six billion dollars. I should never have told you." Jacqui rolled her eyes to emphasize her sarcasm.  
  
"What am I going to do with that money?" Sydney was incredulous as the reality sunk in.  
  
"What ever you want. Give some to charity, invest, buy some things, I don't know. It is up to you and your have your entire life to spend it." Jacqui became more animated as she went on.  
  
"I guess Vaughn and I can buy that house we wanted now." Sydney deadpanned then broke out in laughter when she saw the know-it-all expression on her sister's face.  
  
Amidst all talking and laughter Sydney realized that she was experiencing something that had been foreign to her for so long. She was developing a companionship with someone that was bound to her through blood and honor. Her trepidation over getting to know her sister escaped her and she found herself more at ease in the presence of this young woman than any of her friends. They were bonded through their biology, their experiences, their pain and their hopes. Together they would engender all things and destroy those who attempted to separate them.  
  
Please Review (-: Really!!!! Please!!!! 


	31. Tears Can't Disappear With Soap

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Very sorry this took so long to complete. I'm been pretty busy, but I promise the next chapter will come very soon. Please remember to review. I eat them up. ENJOY!!!!  
  
Sydney had been watching the walls of her apartment for the past four days and growing more frustrated with every hour. Vaughn had hovered for the first two days but ceased his actions after Sydney made it clear she didn't feel comfortable under his scrutiny.  
  
Jack had been characteristically aloof since his emotional response in the hospital. He spent most of his time trying to determine the exact strike point of Irina and Sloane. From what the CIA had gathered so far it was likely they would enter the RAGE facility in three days. Jack was debating with himself on whether to include Sydney in the operation or not. She had yet to return to work, but seemed to be making fabulous progress.  
  
Jacquelyn and Sydney had been spending their afternoons together, when Jacqui was not needed at headquarters and Jack was on his way to pick her up now. Jack thought of it as killing two birds with one stone. He was able to use Jacqui to keep Sydney from doing anything to impede her recovery and Sydney to keep a watchful eye on Jacqui.  
  
As he drove up to the apartment he made note of Sydney's SUV in the driveway. He knocked on the door but when he received no answer he let himself in using a key Sydney had given him the previous year. The apartment was still with no sign of movement. He walked through all the rooms calling out Sydney and Jacquelyn's name with no response. Just as he began to worry the front door open and laughter flooded through the kitchen and living room.  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Sydney said through her mirth.  
  
"What!!! He was staring at us."  
  
"Yeah, but you sat on his laps." Sydney moved toward the refrigerator to get two bottled waters.  
  
"And a fine lap it was." Jacqui returned smiling. There laughter began anew as they attempted to swallow their drinks.  
  
It was then Sydney caught sight of their father standing quietly in the living room. "Dad, we didn't think you'd be here for another hour or so." She said, causing Jacqui to turn around.  
  
"Where did you two go?" He questioned.  
  
"We went for a run around the park." Jacqui responded.  
  
"Are you supposed to be running yet?" He directed his attention toward Sydney.  
  
"I was going stir crazy here in the apartment and Jacqui mentioned that she felt like going for a run. We decided we would go together. We didn't go for very long and I feel fine." Sydney's words were clipped due to the frustration that was quickly returning.  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea for Sydney to regain her endurance before we leave on Thursday." Jacqui supplied.  
  
Jack looked surprised. "You told Sydney the mission was going forward on Thursday?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Jacqui furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
Sydney waited patiently for her father to answer the question. She was interested to know why he felt it necessary to keep her out of the loop.  
  
"I was under the impression that Sydney would not be well enough to join this particular mission. We were prepared to go ahead without her." Jack became unsure of where the conversation would take him.  
  
"Nothing will keep me from being there when Sloane is taken down." The vehemence in her tone shocked both Jack and Jacquelyn.  
  
"If you truly believe you are up to it, I will put you back on the team. But if something happens to endanger the success of the operation on account of your health, you will be held responsible." Jack lashed out to, effectively masking his fear.  
  
He got a slow nod from Sydney in reply. When no one made any other moves Jack asked if Jacqui was ready to leave.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping that Jacqui could stay here tonight. Francie is out of town visiting her relatives and Vaughn is spending the evening with his mom and dad. You're welcome to stay too Dad." Sydney smiled.  
  
"The CIA released her into my custody, but I see no reason why she can't stay here. However, I have some things to go over tonight before we leave in three days. Goodnight." Jack bowed his head and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey Dad," Jack stopped and turned to face the voice addressing him. Sydney also raised her head in surprise. "make sure that house doesn't come down on top of you." Jacqui had gone to bed every night since staying with Jack after making comments about the stability of the house but had yet to refer to him as 'Dad' out of a mutual lack of comfort.  
  
With a hint of a smile appearing on his lips, Jack left the apartment. Sydney watched with wide eyes as Jacqui took large gulps of her water. Finally she raised her own bottle to her lips but spoke before taking a drink.  
  
"So, you think that house is a death trap as well." Sydney commented and smiled behind her bottle. Neither said anything further as they began the mental preparation for their next mission.  
  
VAUGHN RESIDENCE - L.A.  
  
Michael Vaughn sat quietly as his parents talked while eating their dinner. He was still a little uncomfortable with his father's reappearance and he wasn't sure why. He had been avoiding both his parents for the last few days but as Sydney's health improved he found fewer excuses to keep him from seeing them. He was pulled back to the conversation when his father addressed him.  
  
"How is Sydney Bristow doing? I've heard people mentioning she was taken out of headquarters by an ambulance four days ago and that she has yet to return to work."  
  
William had gotten the feeling that his son and Sydney were more than friends and colleagues when he had entered the hospital lounge a week prior.  
  
"She is doing fine. She has been at home for the last few days recuperating but will likely be back at work soon."  
  
"What happened to the poor girl?" His mother asked. She had heard Michael mention the name before but was not able to place it.  
  
"She uh-she had an ectopic pregnancy." Vaughn looked down at his plate and felt as though he was five years old again and his mother had just asked where the last cookie had gone.  
  
"That is horrible. She must have been in so much pain." Marie Vaughn said sympathetically. Michael merely nodded while William watched his son with sharp eyes.  
  
"It must have been difficult for both of you." William commented, keeping his gaze trained on Michael.  
  
Before Marie could question her husband, Michael answered. "It was much worse for Syd. I think she thought I would be angry at her but we had a long talk two days ago about blame and my hovering so I think we'll be okay."  
  
Marie had never been slow on the uptake and realized what revelations had just been made. "You and, and-" Marie stopped, hoping someone would supply her with a name.  
  
"Sydney." Michael stated. "Are a couple. In fact, I am madly in love with her." Michael smiled at his mother and father.  
  
"How long have you been dating her?" Michael was happy his mother was remaining calm, but then he caught sight of his father and realized this revelation was nothing when compared to others.  
  
"Almost five months, but I think I was in love with her for a long time before that." Michael paused. "I know you're likely wondering why I didn't mention her until now, but for a while I thought it might make both of you uncomfortable to meet each other." At his mothers confused expression he continued. "When Dad was explaining how his death was faked he told you about a woman named Irina Derevko. She helped him and apparently many others. However, in order to help so many, she set herself up to look guilt for their murders." Marie nodded along with her son, having heard this before. "Irina Derevko is Sydney's mother." Silence reigned over the small family. "We both thought her mother was responsible for Dad's death. It was difficult enough for her to live with the guilt of that, and she didn't even play a role in it, but I know she was terrified of me telling you."  
  
"But Irina didn't kill your father, she saved his life and many others as William told it. I would like to meet Sydney whenever the two of you have a spare moment." Michael smiled with relief. He was thankful his mother was so understanding and kind.  
  
Marie looked startled at her son suddenly. "Michael Vaughn, what are you doing here when Sydney is recovering alone?" His mother's tone had gone from understanding to dismayed in no time.  
  
Michael looked embarrassed at the question. "She kind of kicked me out."  
  
"What do you mean?" William said.  
  
"Apparently I was stressing her out more by not letting her do anything for herself, so she suggested that I come here for dinner and give her a peaceful night." Michael replied.  
  
"Like father like son." Marie said shaking her head.  
  
IRINA'S HOME - TORONTO, ONTARIO  
  
Irina walked aimlessly around the grand house; she was anxious and jumpy. She hated herself for not being with Sydney while she was in the hospital, worse yet she hated having to find out her daughter had been in the hospital through less than legal channels. She wanted to be a part of her daughter's lives but constantly found herself coming upon barriers. Irina rubbed her hands together. In three days, it could all be over and then she could be herself again. She almost laughed out loud as she wonder just who that was.  
  
She wandered into her study and over to the picture that hung on the wall opposite her desk. Irina pulled back the frame and placed her hand on the lock and waited for it to recognize her palm print and open.  
  
She pulled out a series on photographs and held them delicately in her hands. Sitting down in a large chair in front of the study's fireplace, Irina began sifting through the glossy pieces of paper. They ranged from pictures of she and Jack to ones of Sydney as a young child and young adult that seemed to be taken from distances and without the subject's knowledge. Irina leaned her head against the chair and closed her eyes, savoring the memories playing behind her eyes. She straightened her spine with a renewed determination to finish the game once and for all.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	32. Life's Lessons Are Hard To Learn

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I love reviews, I love reviews, I love reviews, hey, hey, hey, hey. If you haven't guessed I love reviews and to be honest I'm a little jealous of others who have so many. I know I'm a competitive suck but I can't help it. Hope you like this chapter, next one is coming quick. ENJOY!!  
  
SYDNEY'S RESIDENCE - L.A.  
  
Three days had passed from Sydney and Jacqui's 'sleep over' and Sydney seemed to be doing even better. She had been running farther and her spirits had been revitalized due to time with Vaughn and her sister. It was Friday and it marked the first day back at work for her; she was quite anxious to abandon her apartment.  
  
Sydney turned in bed and watched a still Vaughn. His eyes remained closed and his body relaxed, despite being awake.  
  
"You're staring." Vaughn spoke with his eyes shut.  
  
"I like looking at pretty things." He could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"Pretty." Vaughn opened one eye and then the other. "You think I'm pretty. Please, whatever you do, don't let Weiss hear you say that." Both his eyes opened now and a smile lit his face.  
  
"You don't want me calling you pretty?" She said in mock hurt.  
  
"I'm not sure my ego could manage it." Vaughn ran his hand down her head and back.  
  
"What about sexy?" Sydney kissed him hungrily.  
  
"Sexy works." Vaughn answered after breaking the kiss.  
  
"I meant to tell you last night, but I forgot. Jacqui and I transferred my trust fund into my name yesterday so we can snag that house whenever we want." Sydney laid her head on Vaughn's shoulder while he continued to run his hand through her hair and down her back.  
  
"Are you sure that house is the one you want and that you want to put down so much money?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I took Jacqui by on our way home yesterday and she loved it. And it only served to reaffirm my love for it so yes I am sure. There is nothing I want more than to move into this house with you." Sydney kissed his arm.  
  
"You don't mind putting the money down yourself? I mean the point was to buy the house together." Vaughn's tone was cautious.  
  
Sydney lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him carefully. "Does it bother you that I am going to be paying for the house?"  
  
"No! Not at all, I just wanted to be sure it was what you truly wanted."  
  
"You are what I truly want." Sydney kissed Vaughn quickly. "And that house." She smiled at him and he returned it lovingly. Vaughn got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
"Well, neither one of us are exactly poor. My father's winery is apparently quite the lucrative business and my I do alright for a government salary but," He continued to speak while walking in and out of the bathroom. "I'm glad you're using your trust to pay for the house because it meant I had a greater selection of rings." Vaughn finished coming around to Sydney's side of the bed and placing the ring box on the edge of the mattress.  
  
While Sydney's face remained impassive her eyes told a story of wonder and disbelief. She picked the ring box up off the bed and examined the contents as though it was going to disappear.  
  
"Sydney, I know we haven't been dating for a lengthy period of time, but I realized a few days ago that I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I'm not great at heart warming speeches but I love you and I love spending time with you. I love how smart and kind and beautiful you are. We don't have to do anything right away but I would like to make our commitment to each other official. Will you marry me Sydney Bristow?" Vaughn's forehead wrinkled expectedly while Sydney perched unmoving on the bed.  
  
"Yes." Sydney breathed softly, still incredulous.  
  
Vaughn was slow reacting to her answer as he willed himself to go over the response in his mind to be sure he had heard her correctly. His eyes implored Sydney's to confirm her answer and she did with the nod of her head. Vaughn pulled the ring from its resting place in the box and slipped it onto her finger. Grabbing the side of her head, Vaughn kissed her thoroughly before resting his forehead against hers and smiling.  
  
"You just said yes." Vaughn spoke breathlessly.  
  
"I did." Sydney returned smiling as well.  
  
"Do you think that was wise?" Vaughn pulled away and looked at her, still smiling.  
  
"Definitely." Sydney answered.  
  
"I was serious about not getting married right away. I think there are some things we have to finish before we do." Vaughn sat on the bed still holding Sydney by her shoulders.  
  
"I agree. I am not adverse to a long engagement." Sydney ran her recently decorated hand down Vaughn's arm.  
  
"I love you." Vaughn said.  
  
"I love you too." Sydney returned before Vaughn kissed her. "I'm going to be late for my first day back aren't I." Sydney announced.  
  
"Oh yeah." Vaughn began kissing her again.  
  
CIA TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS - L.A.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney had not been too late when arriving to headquarters so no one paid them much attention. An hour into her morning Sydney wandered into her father's office to ask him a question. Instead of her father, Sydney found Jacqui spinning in her father's leather chair.  
  
"Having fun?" Sydney asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Jacqui stopped and looked seriously at her sister. "Yes." And continued to spin. "I'm bored. I don't have afternoons to kill with you anymore and no one will give me a computer to play with." Jacqui's whines caused Sydney to smile.  
  
"Can you think of any possible reason everyone may have been ordered to keep you from the CIA computers?" Sydney asked after closing the door.  
  
"I'm innocent." Jacqui stated.  
  
"It took Marshall five hours to get the pictures of Kendall off the network server. Not to mention you probably deeply scarred all the agents who used their computers." Sydney sat down on the other side of the desk.  
  
"And here I thought everyone wanted to see Kendall digitally re-mastered in leather." Jacqui was having difficulty keeping her face emotionless.  
  
"I'm just thankful I didn't have to see it. Vaughn said he thought he was going to be ill. You truly do have a twisted mind." Sydney placed a file in her lap.  
  
"Thank you, I try." Neither could stop the laughter that escaped but tried to get themselves under control. "You have to admit that it was funny and Kendall deserved it." Sydney didn't comment on that only rolled her eyes and laughed harder.  
  
"Do you know where Dad is?" Sydney asked once she had calmed her laughter.  
  
"Nope, he told me to sit here and not to move. You'd think I was five." Jacqui was unable to rid her eyes of a mischievous light. "Nice ring. Anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"  
  
Sydney looked down at her hand in amazement before the morning's events dawned on her.  
  
"Vaughn asked me to marry him." Sydney said shyly.  
  
"Am I to assume that by the rock residing comfortably on your finger that you accepted?" Jacqui leaned across the desk and beckoned Sydney's hand.  
  
"Yes, I accepted."  
  
"Wow, that is quite the ring." Jacqui took Sydney's hand and admired the piece of jewelry. "Gold band, three stone emerald cut, stepped facets, flawless clarity, can't tell in the setting but I would guess an E grade color, total weight about 3 carats. Vaughn has exquisite taste."  
  
"Do I even want to ask how you know all that?" Sydney eyed her sister.  
  
"Probably not, I'll just take refuge in my fifth amendment rights." Jacqui dropped Sydney's hand. "I'm very happy for you."  
  
"Thank you. We would like to stay engaged for a while or at least until things settle down in our lives." Sydney lifted the file off her lap. "But that isn't why I came in here. I have some information I was hoping Dad could make sense of for me." She handed the file to Jacqui who looked at her gravely before opening it.  
  
"Are you sure I am allowed to look at this." Sydney didn't reply only sat back in her chair.  
  
Jacqui spent a few minutes looking over the file, her face dropping with every passing word. Without speaking to Sydney, Jacqui stood and headed for the door.  
  
"What?" Sydney called after her. "What did you find?"  
  
"You thought this had something to do with Sloane getting his hands on the biological data he wants." Sydney nodded at the agitated girl. "I'm not sure but I think this says it is happening today."  
  
Both girls left their father's office in search of the man himself.  
  
"Dad, what does this tell you?" Sydney asked as Jacqui thrust the file into her father's hands. He took even less time than Jacqui to read over the file and call an emergency meeting.  
  
ROYAL YORK HOTEL - TORONTO, ONTARIO  
  
Irina walked into the hotel café searching for Sloane. He had contacted her to set the operation in motion that Friday. She sat at his table and waited for him to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Irina darling, you look lovely as usual." Sloane's slimy smile made Irina's mouth go dry.  
  
"Arvin, I've never enjoyed small talk. If you still intend to move on the facility today we had better begin our prep work. I'm not about to have this mission fall apart like Brunei." Irina's hostility only made Sloane smile wider.  
  
"Come now Irina, there is plenty of time. We will be moving on the target in six hours, I expect you will be ready." Sloane received no answer. "I wanted to send my best wishes to Sydney on her recent health problems. I was very worried about her." The smirk did not leave his face but there was an underlying frustration.  
  
"Listen to me very carefully Arvin because I will only tell you this once. If you want to keep the grey matter inside your skull then I suggest you never speak of my daughter again. She is not of your concern and never will be. Sydney never thought of you as a father and never will. You are a pathetic little man who was unable to give his wife something that Jack so easily gave to me so, do not try to claim what is his."  
  
Sloane appeared startled by Irina's tirade and took a deep breath before responding. "Watch what your saying Irina." Sloane spoke darkly.  
  
"No you watch Arvin. My daughter is not a topic up for conversation so drop it. I will meet you outside the RAGE facilities in five and a half hours." Irina rose from her seat and disappeared out of the hotel.  
  
CIA CARRIER PLANE - ENROUTE TORONTO  
  
The base of the plane made for uncomfortable flying for all of the agents but they quietly took their seats on the benches on the perimeter of the air craft. They were all waiting patiently to receive their final orders from Jack who was hold up at the far end of the large space.  
  
Following a few quiet conversations and speculation Jack joined the group and outlined the strike once more. Upon the conclusion of the operation specifics he surprised many by continuing to speak.  
  
"I have recently been given new orders from the directors of the CIA and NSA. We are now operating under a shoot to kill order on Arvin Sloane." Jack paused and caught Jacqui and Sydney's eyes respectfully. "And Irina Derveko."  
  
Please Review (-: 


	33. You Take The Pain You Have Earned

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I'm almost done this story. It kind of makes me sad. Maybe I will find a way to continue it. Oh well. Remember reviews are always VERY appreciated. This is a long chapter but it was necessary. ENJOY!!!!  
  
CIA TRANSPORT PLANE - ENROUTE TORONTO  
  
The turning of the plane's engine screamed through the quiet of the cargo hold. No agent was going to question the new orders but Sydney. She however was lost, no longer listening to the orders her father shouted over the humming.  
  
Sydney knew better than to argue a point with her father in front of junior agents causing her to wait until Jack had once again moved away from the group to bring up her concerns.  
  
"Dad, a shoot to kill order on Sloane I can understand, but why Mom?" She whispered harshly.  
  
"Devlin and Director Riley of the NSA both feel Irina is a potential threat. I may be the director of the task force but they still outrank me. When making their decision they did not have all the information but the orders remain." Jack occupied himself with other things to avoid Sydney.  
  
"No one briefed them on Jacqui or William Vaughn's statements." Amazement was evident in her tone. "They may be issuing the death of an innocent woman."  
  
"Your mother is not innocent Sydney. She has always known exactly what she was doing and who she was working with." Jack sighed. "But you and I are the primary strike team and we may or may not be able to get a shot off that would take Irina Derevko down." Jack didn't look up from his mindless task.  
  
Understanding donned in Sydney's eyes but it quickly turned to determination. "That is true unless someone else on the team sees her first."  
  
Jack didn't respond to his daughter's comment. He looked up and silently communicated his will to keep Irina alive the glanced beyond Sydney to the lone figure of Jacquelyn staring listlessly into the dark cabin. Jack knew she was rationalizing the situation to keep from becoming outwardly upset though that didn't stop her eyes from flashing anger intermittently.  
  
"Mom is the only person Jacqui has had in her life up until this point. How are you going to justify playing a role in taking Mom away from her?" Sydney's spite was barely concealed in the quiet of her words.  
  
"Sydney you have to trust my judgment. If you can not then I suggest you remove yourself from the team." Sydney turned from her father and took a step away. "Congratulations." She stopped short at the utterance of the word and spun to face her father once again, a question marring her face. "The new ring you are wearing appears to be that of an engagement nature; I took the logical leap and presumed Agent Vaughn proposed."  
  
"This wasn't exactly the way I wanted you to find out." Sydney told him sincerely.  
  
"Many things happen in life we don't plan for I think the trick is to take them in stride and keep going. I am pleased you have found happiness with Agent Vaughn; he is of a caliber I can approve." Jack paused. "You will always be my little girl Sydney, no matter how old you get." Jack put a hand on Sydney's shoulder in place of hugging her which would have been inappropriate for their surroundings.  
  
"Thank you Dad, but something tells me you have someone else to keep an eye on now." Sydney indicated the corner of the plane where Jacqui had been joined by a younger agent who had merely been told she was a CIA consultant. Jack's eyes narrowed at the man as he leaned closer to Jacqui and she moved further away.  
  
A smile blossomed on Sydney's face, watching Jack walked toward Jacqui and the young man with purpose.  
  
"Agent Johns I see you are becoming acquainted with the newest member of our team." Jack's tone was ever commanding.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Bristow."  
  
"Well, I wasn't aware you and my daughter had become friends." Jack said.  
  
"Your daughter Sir?" Johns gulped his oxygen.  
  
"Yes, Jacquelyn Bristow. You did know Jacquelyn was my daughter didn't you Agent Johns." Jack kept his tone even and unassuming.  
  
"No Sir, I didn't get her last name."  
  
Jacqui piped in at that time with her sarcastic two sense. "You don't often get girl's last names do you?"  
  
"I believe your sister wished to speak to you Jacquelyn." Jack disregarded her comment.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Jacqui said with emphasis for Agent Johns benefit.  
  
Jack stared Johns down for a few more moments then walked back across the plane's interior. With less then one hour left in their flight the conversation around began to die down.  
  
R.A.G.E FACILITY- TORONTO, ONTARIO  
  
Sloane and Irina had already penetrated the building and were she was working on gaining access to the secured research center. Security had been easy to take down and the researchers had been taken completely by surprise. Without much coercion, the scientists began to work on the genetic properties of Sloane's information. The genome from the Rambaldi manuscript was being compared to genetic data Sloane had taken from Sydney, while Sloane paced the lab restlessly.  
  
Irina leaned uncomfortably against the lab walls. The entire facility was under low lights as many of the experiments were photosensitive. One of the youngest researchers had explained such when she questioned him.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" Sloane asked impatiently.  
  
"It would help if I knew what I was looking for." The researcher responded.  
  
"A comparison of the DNA sequence of each file to confirm they are the same and any anomalous properties it holds."  
  
"Well, that does help. The files are two separate genetic sequences. They are similar but definitively not the same." The man pulled away from his station.  
  
"That is not possible. Sydney is supposed to be the key, you must be mistaken." Sloane grasped his gun more firmly.  
  
"I am positive of the results. I have nothing to gain by lying." The man tried to appeal to Sloane.  
  
OUTSIDE R.A.G.E. FACILITY  
  
Sloane's men had taken up guarding the perimeter of the facility; Delta team, headed by Vaughn, was to taken them out so that Jack and Sydney could enter the building.  
  
Jack and Sydney moved in from opposite sides of the building while the guards were otherwise engaged. Alpha team, headed by Dixon, was to move in after the perimeter had been secured. Communication between Weiss, across the street at base and all other agents was live. Jacqui seemed to be jumping off the walls of the secured van with anticipation while Weiss continually asked her to sit.  
  
"Perimeter is secured. Alpha team can commence." Vaughn spoke over his comm. unit.  
  
"Copy, Boy Scout. Alpha team, go ahead." Weiss replied. "Company straight ahead Mountaineer, do you copy?" Weiss got no answer from Sydney. "Mountainteer?" Nothing again. "Leader, Mountaineer is not responding. Her communication has been knocked out and she has trouble ahead."  
  
"I'm too far to get to her." Jack answered.  
  
Jacqui stopped pacing and looked at Weiss' screen. Two signatures were converging on Sydney with four more not far behind.  
  
"She isn't going to win against six trained guards. Someone has to help her, she isn't even at full strength yet." Jacqui had begun to lose her patients. She had tried to stay calm when the orders came in on her mother, but her sister was now playing the role of sitting duck and no one was moving to help her.  
  
There were four sets of handcuffs on the ledge beside her, so Jacqui discreetly picked them up and moved to the three agents working in the truck. She quickly snapped a set of cuffs on two agents, binding them together, another she put on a agent and the metal bar spanning the truck.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Weiss asked, jumping from his seat.  
  
"I'm going to help my sister. Are you going to try to stop me?" She asked.  
  
Weiss was silent for a moment then sat back down at the desk. "You are not to leave the truck, but I wouldn't be able to stop you if I was cuffed to my desk as well." He told her simply.  
  
Jacqui smiled at him then took another set of hand cuffs and slapped then to Weiss' wrist and his desk. "Wish me luck." With the Jacqui left the truck and sprinted into the building. Weiss was surprised she hadn't attempted to take one of their guns but then shook his head as he realized he would never understand any of the Bristow clan.  
  
Alpha team was striking from the roof of the building, making her trip into the building easy. She quickly found Sydney, barely holding her own with four guards. Jacqui looked impressed at the realization that her sister was able to rid all of the guards of their weapons despite her disadvantage.  
  
One of the guards was preparing to strike Sydney across the face but was interrupted by Jacqui kicking and breaking his arm from behind. The other three turned and looked at the addition, giving Sydney the opportunity to take down one of the guards. Working collectively made the process of incapacitating the four men much quicker.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sydney asked Jacqui. Both the girls were breathing a little heavy.  
  
"You were going to have some company you weren't expecting because your comm.. piece isn't working. Which reminds me, there are two more men coming toward us from around that corner." Jacqui said as she and Sydney began walking toward the center of the facility.  
  
"I thought you weren't allowed to leave the truck." Sydney glanced at Jacqui out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Everyone in the truck seemed otherwise detained at the moment, making me the only logical choice to help." Jacqui copied Sydney's sideways glance.  
  
"You knocked them out." Sydney stated.  
  
"I did no such thing." Jacqui did her best to sound shocked. "I merely handcuffed them all." Sydney shook her head. Before she had time to formulate a retort they were met by the last two guards. The two girls took them down with ease then proceeded to their destination.  
  
INSIDE THE LAB  
  
Sloane was still contemplating the results of the genome comparison. "Sydney is of no use to me anymore." Sloane announced to the room.  
  
Irina's stopped breathing when Sloane uttered those words. She had been able to protect Sydney from him only so longs as he believed Sydney was the key to his greatest power.  
  
Disterbances in the form of shouts and gunshots made their way into the lab creating a stir amongst the researchers. Sloane silently indicated to Irina that she should investigate the problem.  
  
After Irina left the room Sloane proceeded to kill each of the researchers stopping long enough to admire his work before coolly exiting the lab.  
  
STORAGE ROOM - R.A.G.E  
  
Jack had made his way to the center of the building to find a large storage room only partially filled with boxes. With his gun trained in front of him, Jack stalked the room. Before he could react, a leg came out from behind on of the few boxes and knocked the gun from his hands. Quickly reflexes allowed him the opportunity to counter the attack by driving his arm into his assailant's waist and breaking their grip on the gun. He stepped forward and turned to prepare himself for the fight ahead.  
  
"Now Jack, is that any way to greet your wife?" He heard the smile in Irina's voice.  
  
"Irina. You are quite the cache of secrets aren't you."  
  
"There is something thrilling in having secrets Jack. You should try it some time." Irina didn't drop her guard but took two steps toward Jack.  
  
"I find other things to be more thrilling." Jack pulled a knife from his vest and held angled to Irina's throat. Niether moved for and eternity until Irina moved swiftly to take the knife from Jack. A fight with two of the intelligence community's most skilled fighters ensued.  
  
A gunshot sounded within the storage room and caused the two adults to cease their fight.  
  
"Well, Well, I do believe this to be the most intriguing sight I've ever laid eyes on." Sloane said with a satisfied smile. "Do tell me Jack, was this everything you envisioned when you married Laura?"  
  
Irina had moved away from Jack, watching as Sloane kept his gun trained on him.  
  
"You aren't going to get away this time Arvin." Jack relaxed his posture slightly and took a much needed breath after fighting Irina.  
  
"Oh but I am Jack. And this time I am not letting you and Sydney off the hook. The two of you cause more trouble than you are worth. Had you left me alone I would have turned the other cheek at your betrayal. Instead you decided to hunt me down, giving me cause to kill you both."  
  
Jack didn't move, nor did Sloane. Irina stared at Sloane and realized he was going to end the game right here. He was going to kill Jack and possible Sydney.  
  
It was this scene that Sydney walked into. Jacqui had gone to secure the lab leaving Sydney to follow the sound of the gun. Sloane's gun was trained unwavering on her father who was without a weapon while her mother stood motionless not far from Jack. Sydney's arms were suddenly heavy and her brain slowed down to process the moment.  
  
Sloane caught sight of Sydney behind Jack and smiled wider. "Just the person I was coming to find next. You saved me a trip; what a thoughtful girl you are. Say good-bye to your father Sydney."  
  
"No" was screamed followed by a resounding gunshot.  
  
Please Review (-:  
  
MMMMOOOHAHAHAH (evil laugh) 


	34. Guns, Blood and Loving Words

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I will promise a happy ending if everyone promises reviews. Thank you to everyone that has review so far. They truly make an impact and I appreciate them. I'd probably still be on chapter ten without them. ENJOY!!!!  
  
As a trained agent, Sydney was prepared to process situations quickly and react, but the sight that captured her attention delayed any reflexive movements. Sloane had tightened his hand around the gun in order to shoot Jack at the same time Irina moved.  
  
Sydney watched in rapped fascination at the scene unfolding in front of her. The scream of 'No' had come from the lips of her mother as she moved in the path of the bullet headed for Jack. The impact caused Irina's body to jerk mid air and fall unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
Without stopping the think of her actions, Sydney raised her gun and fire three shots in close succession at Sloane. The first bullet knocked the gun from his hand while the next two hit him square in the chest.  
  
Sloane looked down in disbelief at the two red stains beginning to appear on his shirt. He had the audacity to continue smiling at Sydney. "I've underestimated you Sydney. I would have never thought you capable of killing someone who has treated you like his own daughter." With those words he fell to the ground and remained there unmoving.  
  
Sydney dropped her gun to the ground and ran toward her fallen mother. Jack fell to his knees beside Irina once he realized he had not been shot. Blood was pooling beneath her and she struggled to stay conscious.  
  
"Mom!" Sydney called in panic and dropped beside her father.  
  
"Sydney." Irina's accent was thick with pain.  
  
"Why Irina?" Jack asked her.  
  
In a move that totally shock Sydney, Irina lifted her hand and pressed it softly against Jack's cheek. "I have been the root of so much pain in your life Jack. All I wanted was to stop Sloane in hopes that Sydney would be free. The Rambaldi pieces are here and Sloane is no longer a threat. I love you Jack, no matter what has happened I want you to know I always loved you and never stopped."  
  
Jack was not able to respond but Sydney had begun crying beside him. "Mom, you're not going to die. Stop making it seem as though you're saying goodbye."  
  
Before Irina could respond to Sydney's pleadings, the door to the storage room opened and Jacqui burst through.  
  
"What the hell is going-" She stopped short when she caught sight of her mother lying prone on the floor. "Mom!" She yelled, reminiscent of Sydney.  
  
"My two girls." Irina spoke getting weaker. Her gaze focused and unfocused on Sydney and Jacqui. "You've got your family now Jacquelyn; I'm so sorry for not being able to give that to you as you grew up." Irina's eyes began to mirror the shine of Sydney's.  
  
"Not funny Mom. This is no time to be making apologies. If you don't get out of here there will be no family and I will never forgive you for that." Jacqui spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"You never were a good lair Jacquelyn Bristow. I love you girls very much, never forget."  
  
"If you give up now Irina, you are not the person I thought you were." Jack stated harshly. "You're strong, stubborn and uncompromising. You would never succumb to death but instead confront it and win. That is the woman I fell in love with, don't prove me wrong twice." The storage facility was quiet except for the labored breaths of the injured woman. Jacqui had already applied pressure to the wound and was measuring her mother's pulse.  
  
The doors opened again and the sound of many heavy footfalls entered the room. A medical team accompanied Dixon.  
  
"We heard shots over your comm. Sydney, before we lost you completely. Who was hit?" Dixon asked.  
  
The medical team moved to Irina immediately and upon the demands of Jack and threatening stares of Sydney and Jacqui began working to stop the bleeding and get her ready to be taken to the hospital.  
  
Once Jack was assured Irina was in good hands with Sydney, Dixon and Jacqui hovering near by, he walked toward Sloane's fallen body. He checked for a pulse and was almost surprised when he found none. Jack was not able to grasp the simplicity of Sloane's death after so much horror.  
  
"You got what was yours Arvin." His tone was dark, then with a softness rarely seen on Jack Bristow, he bent down and closed Sloane's eyelids. "Goodbye old friend. I hope you find peace with your wife but know that if I don't find the same with mine I will curse you forever."  
  
"What happened Syd?" Dixon asked as they watched Irina being moved onto a stretcher.  
  
"Sloane tried to shoot my father but my mother jumped in front of him and I shot Sloane." Sydney spoke without tone as shock began to set in. No amount of compartmentalizing was going to be able to hold back the emotions swarming her senses.  
  
"We're taking her to Toronto General." One of the agents told Sydney and Jacqui who had recently been joined by Jack. "The medics say she is holding her own right now but the bullet seemed to explode on impact and has done a lot of damage; it doesn't look good."  
  
"I'll come with you." Jack left the room with the medics and Irina, passing Vaughn on his way.  
  
"Syd, are you alright?" He asked after seeing his fiancé's mother teetering on the edge of death.  
  
She just nodded. "The Rambaldi pieces, Mom said that Sloane had them here." Sydney looked at Vaughn wide eyed.  
  
"We already have them. Jacqui found them in the lab along with a few dead researchers and directed Dixon's team to them on her way in here." Vaughn rubbed Sydney's arm in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Dixon, can you take care of the report to the CIA. I'm going to get Sydney and Jacqui to the hospital and I don't think Jack is too worried about it at the moment." Vaughn asked kindly, his eyes begging Dixon.  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you at the hospital when I'm done." Dixon walked out of the building while the rest of the team began the cleanup process.  
  
"Now we just need a way to get to the hospital." Vaughn said softly.  
  
"You got a cell phone on you?" Jacqui asked, finally aware that Vaughn had joined them.  
  
"Are you going to blow mine up like you did Weiss'? A whisper of a smile was evident on his face.  
  
"No but I can if you want me to." She raised her eyebrows, thankful to have her mind engaged on something other than her mother. Vaughn handed over the phone and watched as Jacqui dialed a familiar number. "Robert, it's Jacqui." A pause. "Yes, I am. Could you please pick me up at the R.A.G.E. building right away. Thanks." With that she hung up the phone. "We'll have transportation in ten minutes." Nothing else was said as they walked out of the building to wait for the car taking them to the hospital where Irina's fate would soon be determined.  
  
Please Review (-:  
  
No, I'm not done the story, but I will stop without reviews. (Another evil laugh) Review five times if you have to, making the writer happy makes you have that's our guarantee. (SMILES) 


	35. Through All The Things We've Endured

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: This took a while to write but I hope it is worth it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I have had a smile on my face for the last two days because I got reviews. I know that is pathetic but I'm happy and that is all that matters. (oh and I didn't edit) ENJOY!!!!  
  
OUTSIDE R.A.G.E  
  
Vaughn had spoken quietly to Weiss as he, Sydney and Jacqui had waited for their ride to the hospital. Weiss promised to help Dixon with the cleanup and explanation for Jacqui's defiance of CIA superiors.  
  
A black towncar pulled up to the curb and a man exited the vehicle. His suit was pressed and crisp looking while he stood tall. His voice held a decidedly Jamaican accent as he addressed Jacqui.  
  
"Miss Jacquelyn, your mother did not tell me you were back in town. I would have collected you at the airport had I known." He smiled widely, showing off his straight white teeth.  
  
"I only got in earlier today and my mother was not aware of my arrival. But she is part of the reason I asked you to bring the car. My mother has been injured and I must meet her at the hospital." Jacqui tried to focus on the conversation but her attention kept wavering.  
  
"Is Miss Irina badly injured?" Robert's concern made Jacqui smile tightly.  
  
"Yes. She is at Toronto General." Without another word Robert opened the car door for Jacqui to enter.  
  
He looked up, noticing the two other people standing with Jacqui. "Will your friends be accompanying you Miss Jacquelyn?" Robert asked.  
  
Shaking her self Jacqui realized her lack of manners. "I'm sorry Robert. I would like you to meet my sister Sydney and her fiancé Michael."  
  
Robert shook both their hands and smiled welcomingly. "Yes, the sister in California. I have heard you mentioned many times." Sydney smiled kindly in return but it did not reach her eyes. "I will take you to the hospital straight away."  
  
Once they were all in the car and headed to their destination Sydney spoke. "If it was so dangerous for people to know of your existence why would you tell your driver? And why do you have a driver here?"  
  
"Robert has been my driver, bodyguard and confidant for many years. He would lay down his life for either Mom or I without a moment's hesitation and I trust him explicitly. Mom pays him very well for his work; she even made sure his oldest daughter would have the financial means to attend law school. And I have a driver here because I live here. Toronto is the closets thing I have had to a home." Jacqui leaned back in her seat and stared out the window at the city passing by.  
  
Vaughn was raging an internal battle over whether to ask about Irina's condition or not but finally curiosity got the best of him. "How bad was the gun shot wound?" His question was gentle while probing.  
  
"It hit her in the chest, there was so much blood." Sydney whispered. Vaughn grasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
With her eyes closed and leaning back Jacqui gave Vaughn toneless details. "She was struck by the bullet one inch below her ribcage junction. It probably wouldn't have been so bad had the bullet not exploded. Sloane had likely scared the top of the bullet so that it would break apart upon impact. One scarred bullet can do the damage of five or six regular ones. She had lost a lot of blood but the doctors will be more concerned with the internal bleeding."  
  
The car remained silent once Jacqui had finished; everyone's thoughts were in utter turmoil. Vaughn could not believe Irina had willing put herself in the path of a bullet despite recent revelations. He was still having a difficult time reconciling the woman he saw responsible for killing his father with the woman who had done so much to help and protect his said father and many others.  
  
Sydney was having trouble getting the image of her mother dropping to the ground from her busy mind. The scene kept playing over and over behind her eyes with no sign of stopping. An amount of anger began to mount at her mother for not finding another way to help her father but it was soon dismissed as foolish and misplaced. She had even gotten to the seconds of her memory where she had killed Sloane as it was still too much to comprehend.  
  
TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
The car stopped outside the hospital and Robert got out and opened the door once again. "Would you like me to stay or would you rather have me bring your car to the parking lot here." Robert's face was no longer smiling but drawn with worry.  
  
"If you could bring my car to the hospital and park it for me, that would be wonderful. I'm not sure when we will be leaving and I would rather not have to keep you away from your family for much longer." Jacqui patted his arm in thanks and they walked into the hospital.  
  
Jacqui walked purposefully up to the General Inquires desk and asked where they could find Irina Derevko. The volunteer typed the name into the computer but came up empty.  
  
"I'm sorry there is no patient here under that name."  
  
"She would have been taken to the ER, she was a gunshot victim." Vaughn piped in.  
  
"I'll check the ER records for recent arrivals." The volunteer spent thirty more seconds pulling up the ER files. "I've got an Irina Bristow that was taken from the ER directly to surgery." The volunteer announced igniting surprised looks from all three visitors.  
  
"Thank you very much." Sydney said before they walked off. "Do you know where the OR is?" She asked Jacqui. Sydney watched as her sister lengthened her stride toward the elevators.  
  
"Yeah, third floor." Jacqui answered.  
  
"Is there any hospital you don't know?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Hospitals and I seem to see a lot of each other. I had a compound fracture in my arm last year and had to have surgery here twice to fix it." Jacqui ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm just accident prone I guess. You should here my story about learning to walk again." Her eyebrows rose in what Sydney realized was trademark Jacqui.  
  
The elevator doors open and Sydney noticed stares from people waiting to board. She looked down at herself seeing the blood spattered garments for the first time. Jacqui's were equally as saturated however she had wiped her hands clean.  
  
Jack was sitting stalk still in the OR waiting room, with no regard to the staff and visitors passing him by. His gaze was vacant as he stared at the empty wall in front of him. Sydney, Vaughn and Jacqui went undetected by him until they stood directly over him.  
  
"Dad?" Sydney called gently. Jack's head was slow to lift and the empty look remained. "Have they said anything?"  
  
Jack cleared his throat before speaking. "Only what we already knew: lots of damage internally and it doesn't look good. They have just begun the surgery and the nurses warned me it may take a while."  
  
Nothing else was said for a while. Jacqui and Sydney took seats beside their father and Vaughn sat across from Sydney, holding her hand.  
  
Suddenly Jack stood up, shocking everyone. "I have to make my report." He stated simply.  
  
"Dixon and Weiss have sent the initial report to the CIA they are also coordinating cleanup. I'm sure they have already taken care of everything." Vaughn told Jack before he could leave.  
  
"What are they putting in the report?" Jack looked weary of the possible answers.  
  
"Weiss was going to outline the beginning of the mission then explain how Jacqui made it from a CIA occupied truck, into the R.A.G.E. building." Jack looked at Jacqui sternly but she merely crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. "Jacqui apparently thought Sydney needed help in the building. Her radio went silent and there were six of Sloane's men converging on her. In Weiss' words, she detained the agents and himself in order to enter the facility. In the end her services were needed and she located the Rambaldi pieces. As for what transpired in the storage room," Vaughn's forehead creased. "By the scene that was left Dixon deduced that both you and Irina had been left without a weapon. She took Sloane's bullet instead of you, which would fall under protecting a government official, ending with Sydney firing off three rounds two of them striking Sloane's heart."  
  
Jack seemed satisfied and nodded his head in understanding. Jacqui looked up at the wall clock and saw that two hours had gone by since their arrival at the hospital.  
  
"Is anyone else hungry?" Almost immediately three growls were heard coming from the vicinity of everyone's stomachs. "What would everyone like?" Jacqui almost smiled.  
  
"I don't know." Sydney looked tired.  
  
"If you could have anything, what would you want?" Jacqui tried again.  
  
"Steak, roasted potatoes, cooked carrots and a garden salad." Vaughn's eyes narrowed in thought.  
  
"Fettuccini Alfredo, with grilled chicken strips and a garden salad." Sydney followed.  
  
Jack did not contribute until further prompting from Jacqui. "It has been a while since you have eaten; what would you like?"  
  
"Smoked salmon, spinach salad, rice and steamed vegetables." Jack finally answered. Sydney rolled her eyes at how healthy his choices had been but knew enough to keep her mouth shut.  
  
Jacqui left the group but returned only minutes later without any food. Everyone looked slightly disappointed that she hadn't gone to the café or even the vending machine but did not comment.  
  
Another forty-five minutes passed and Jack found himself on the verge on hunger pains. Jacqui's questions of what they wanted to eat seemed to only fuel his appetite but he was willing to stuffer if it meant he could remain in the waiting room. The elevator to the left of the room signaled its opening and a trolley could be heard exiting.  
  
A man in a black suit wheeled a cart into the waiting room and smiled at Jacqui. "The chef sends his regards Madam."  
  
"Thank Fredrick kindly for preparing my order so quickly." The young man nodded his head and left the room, while Jacqui removed the tops of the plates.  
  
"I believe you had the salmon." She said to Jack.  
  
"You ordered us dinner at the hospital." Sydney said incredulously.  
  
"I admit that while I certainly don't flaunt the family money, my taste is a little on the expensive side and when I see fit I have no qualms about using the money or influence to get what I want and what I wanted was an actual meal while we wait. I don't see the harm in making it happen."  
  
"Thank you." Vaughn said not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth. He got a smile from Jacqui in response.  
  
"I've never really had people to do things for, this is fun for me."  
  
The dished had been cleared away after Jacqui and Sydney conned a young orderly to take care of them and now everyone was back to their eager waiting game.  
  
"Mr. Bristow." All eye turned to stare at the man dressed in scrubs standing at the door. "My name is Dr. Myers and I've been in the operating room with your wife." Jack shook the man's hand. "They're still working in there; I've just come out for a quick break and to give you an update on our progress."  
  
Myers waited but no one seemed ready to talk so he decided to continue. "Shrapnel's spread through your wife's chest and abdomen. We've managed to remove the piece and repair the much of the damage to her liver, pancreas, heart and stomach. I'll be honest and tell you I didn't like the look of the wounds when she came in but she has managed to hold her own on the table. I would think that in the next two hours we will know better if everything can be repaired in this operation. If we can avoid another surgery we will. Your wife seems like a fighter which gives me plenty of hope she will recover." The doctor stood.  
  
"You have no idea." Jack shook his head. "I appreciate you keeping us apprised of your progress."  
  
Doctor Myers left the room in silence once again. Vaughn was engaged in watching the hockey game on the waiting room television and Sydney and Jacqui were speaking quietly to each other. Sydney had just turned to look at Jack when an alarm sounded in the hospital followed by the speaker announcing a Code Red. Jack tensed visible but Jacqui stood looking around the room relaxed.  
  
A hurried nurse walked through the waiting room doors and looked at them apologetically. "I'm afraid you'll have to exit the building, there is a fire."  
  
Please Review (-:  
  
I feel good, da na da na da na da, I feel good, I knew that I would now..so good du du so good I wrote a cliff YEAH!!! 


	36. Beginning Life Right This Time

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Didn't EDIT this one either. I have been too tired to do so. Oh well, here is the next chapter. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I've actually had people reviewing four times just to make the numbers grow. Thank you for taking the time to do so. And twin muse has called me an 'evil little person', I would just like to say...how did you find out!!! I thought I was fooling everyone.(lol) ENJOY!!!!  
  
TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
Jack had argued with the poor nurse for a while before relenting and following the rest of the group out of the hospital. The doors to the OR floor were closed behind the four of them and they trudged out of the building. The streets outside the hospital were littered with visitors and none essential main floor personal.  
  
The fire department appeared four minutes later and moved swiftly to the isolated portion of the building the fire alarm had sounded from. There indeed was a small electrical fire that had been started by a geriatric patient with advanced dementia. Within a half and hour visitors were allowed back into the main level of the hospital but prohibited from leaving the floor.  
  
"Would you stop pacing please. You're unsettling the other people." Sydney spoke softly to her father.  
  
"I am not pacing. I am thinking and there happens to be no available seating therefore I am doing it standing up." Jack stopped his movements and addressed Sydney.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jacqui asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed at his two daughters and found his anger mounting at their situation, an anger that would soon be directed at them if they didn't stop tormenting him.  
  
Vaughn seemed to sense Jack's near breaking point and tactfully stepped in. "I don't think your father needs the two of you to goad him right now. How be we go to the gift shop and let Jack think in peace?" Vaughn had already started moving away with Jacqui and Sydney before they could protest. Jack nodded at Vaughn in appreciation and sat heavily in the chair Jacqui had vacated.  
  
Jack had told Jacqui that it was the emotional betrayal and lack of trust Irina had instilled that fueled his caution toward her. But she had proved herself today and many times before. She was willing to pay for his life with her own without a moment's hesitation. She had used her own money to help people and protect them and their families from horrors. She wasn't perfect. She had killed and likely even tortured men but Jack realized to condemn her for such actions would be hypocrisy in its finest.  
  
Briefly Jack toyed with the thought that Irina had confessed her love for him as one last attempt to hurt him; her way of getting the last word in. The idea was dismissed from his mind as quickly as it had entered.  
  
The reappearance of Sydney, Vaughn and Jacqui ceased any further thing of Irina's motivations. Jack had come to the realization that if Irina had it through this ordeal they may have an actually chance at bringing some semblance of normalcy and order to their lives.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Weiss' voice was heard before anyone saw him. He stood with Dixon a few feet from the waiting four.  
  
"Fire in one of the wards. They lock down the facility to prevent movement but that meant that all visitors are asked to leave." Vaughn answered.  
  
"Where is Irina?" Dixon had stuffed his hands into his pockets while asking the question.  
  
"As far as we know, still in surgery. How did you make out with the report to headquarters?" Sydney was anxious to have her mind taken off the hospital situation.  
  
"The report went over quite well. With the Rambaldis in our custody and Sloane dead the brass was more than pleased. They are currently reviewing the status of Irina Derveko. It may be determined that there are no charges to be brought against her and any consorting with a known terrorist, being Sloane, was done to aid the CIA. If they decide in favor that, she will likely be a free woman." Dixon had gone the extra mile and asked about reviewing Irina's status. He cared for Sydney as much as his own sister, he had the utmost respect for Jack and if truth be told he had developed a soft spot for Jacqui as well.  
  
"I appreciate your effort and dedication Mr. Dixon." Jack tilted his head in acknowledgement.  
  
Before anything else could be discussed the hospital speaker announced the operation of the elevators and the reopening of all floors. The group of six quickly made their way back to the OR floor. But upon arrival they found Dr. Myers and three other doctors conferring at the nurse's station.  
  
Dr. Myers spotted them and waved them over. "We finished the surgery on your wife Mr. Bristow. Everything went very well despite the annoyance of the fire alarm. My colleagues and I don't foresee having to do another operation but we won't rule it out completely before monitoring her recovery for a few days. We've already moved her to her own room on the next floor. She still has the ventilation tube in her throat but don't be too alarmed by it. We like to keep the tube in until we are sure the sedative has begun wearing off with no side effects. I only expect her to be under for another two hours but I doubt she will be fully conscious for another few days. We got her on heavy Demoral for the pain as of now but we'll decrease the dosage daily." Everyone had nodded along with his explanation. "I've got rounds but you're welcome to go see her now."  
  
With no more encouragement, Jack thanked Dr. Myers again and walked to the elevator banks, closely followed by his daughters and colleagues.  
  
"Dr. Myers sounds optimistic." Jacqui commented distractedly.  
  
"He did. For now." Jack responed.  
  
"What did you do with all the other agents?" Sydney asked Dixon and Weiss, eager to change the subject.  
  
"They are loaded on the CIA transport and head back to the States with all the equipment. We are the only ones still here." Weiss relpied.  
  
"The brass had no problem with all of us staying here?" Vaughn looked perplexed.  
  
"They said our initial report was sufficient enough for now and that they would spend time cataloguing the Rambaldi pieces until we can all write up our formal reports." Dixon answered this time, having been the one to actually speaking with them.  
  
"The room is a little crowed right now with nurses and doctors walking in and out, checking on your wife Sir. For now could you limit your visitors to one at a time." A middle aged woman asked politely.  
  
Jack nodded then began walking in the direction of the room. "You didn't want to go in first?" Sydney asked Jacqui.  
  
"I had Mom for twenty years, its your turn now and anyway, if I had mentioned I wanted to go first it would have given Dad the opportunity to rationalize to the point of not going into the room." Jacqui sat in yet another waiting room chair.  
  
"So what you're actually telling me is that you have decided to play match maker." Sydney smiled. Her shoulders had become a little more relaxed now that she had heard the doctor's positive prognoses.  
  
"Maybe. But it would be easier if both parts of the match were conscious." A smile graced Jacqui's lips and reciprocated by everyone else in the waiting room.  
  
Jack stepped up to the opened door and entered cautiously. He was unsure what he would find inside the room but even more unnerved by what he might feel. He had come to terms with his feelings for Irina, despite her actions twenty years before, he continued to love her. But that didn't mean he was ready to face the grief that would come from seeing the woman he loved grasping onto the tiniest edges of life because she had been protecting him.  
  
He allowed the door to shut behind him and felt his body shake suddenly. Jack couldn't believe his eyes..  
  
Please Review (-:  
  
It is really late right now but I wanted to finish, please don't forget to review. Thanks! 


	37. If You Haven't Noticed This All Rhymes

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Very hard chapter to write. I fear the end is getting near. I'm trying to come up with some new directions oh well. Thanks once again for all of the reviews. My appreciation goes beyond the boundaries of words. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
Jack allowed the door to shut behind him and felt body shake suddenly. He couldn't believe his eyes, Irina was beautiful. He had not let himself see her beauty so many years for fear of having his heart torn apart, but today he was truly looking at the woman before him.  
  
Despite the trauma she had recently endured, her face retained some of its honey color. Very little equipment was obstructing Jack's view of her face. He was surprised she was not using a ventilator to breathe and made note to ask the doctor about it. IVs ran into both her arms and a drain tube poked out the side of the bed. Jack cringed at the lack of comfort she would be experiencing upon waking. But her beauty still shone through unencumbered.  
  
Moving cautiously, Jack walked to the side of the bed. He softly ran his fingertips down Irina's forearms, following the path of the IV. He grasped her figures lightly when his encountered them, simultaneously dropping into the chair at her side.  
  
Time stood still while he watched Irina taking each labored breath. Nothing seemed to exist outside the two of them and the bright hospital room. Jack had so much to say to her so much to tell her but was stopped by a tightening of his throat.  
  
"I remember sitting in about the same spot when Sydney was born. That was almost thirty years ago." Jack continued to watch Irina's unmoving form. "I came home that evening to find you cleaning the kitchen between contractions. You were so at ease about being in labor and I was a bundle of nerves." Jack looked away for a moment remembering further. "I yelled at you, upset that you didn't call me at work and you just remained silent. I'll never forget, you looked at me calmly and said 'Jack if you're finished with your rant I would appreciate a drive to the hospital to deliver our child'. You made me wait outside the room for five hours as punishment. I paced that floor so many times I thought the nursing staff was going to fall into the grove I had made in the tiles."  
  
Jack looked down and away from figure silently sleeping throughout his monologue. "But just when I thought I was going to miss the birth, the doctor came out and announced you were asking for me. You were still mad at me but you didn't want me to miss Sydney's birth. I don't think I ever thanked you for allowing me to sit with you for the last eleven hours of labor." Jack smiled thinking of the verbal and physical abuse he had endured during those hours and knowing he had never been as happy. "You slept for a long time after and I sat in a chair beside your bed with Sydney in my arms."  
  
Jack took a deep breath and turned his thoughts in another direction. "I wanted you to be telling the truth more than anything. When you gave yourself up to the CIA, when you said that it was time and that you wanted to protect Sydney, I wanted to believe you. Twenty years ago when you left and I discovered what you had done, I hated you. I felt betrayed by you and I thought myself an utter fool. But I couldn't seem to stop loving you. I haven't been able to stop." Jack lifted Irina's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I love you Irina."  
  
Continuing to hold Irina's hand, Jack looked out the large window. The trees had become full with the late spring leaves; the sun streamed brightly through the glass and heated the room.  
  
"Jack." The whispered named brought his attention to the bed.  
  
"Irina." He called and felt her stir slightly. She winced with the movement then stilled.  
  
"You okay?" She spoke again. Her eyes struggled to open but the light made it difficult.  
  
"Fine question from a woman who recently had a bullet in her chest." Jack's sarcastic tone made Irina's lips curl up.  
  
"Wit firmly in tact." Came her short reply. "Sloane?"  
  
"Dead." Jack squeezed Irina's hand again and took notice of her questioning look. "We're sure, Sydney shot him three times."  
  
"She's free." Irina was loosing her battle with the pain and lethargy.  
  
"We all are." Jack responded. The meaning of the statement didn't seem to get lost on the tiring woman who's reaction was to smile and relax.  
  
"Jacqui okay?" Was her final question but before Jack could answer a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" Jacqui poked her head through the door. She and Sydney didn't wait for an answer before entering.  
  
"She's falling asleep again." Jack informed his daughters; they nodded in understanding.  
  
"How are you feeling Mom?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Wonderful." Irina continued to smile, facing Sydney and Jacqui where they stood on the other side of the bed. Jack rolled his eyes heaven ward.  
  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me Jack Bristow. I have you and both my daughters with me; I feel wonderful." Jack suddenly became very quiet and began running his thumb back and forth over the back of Irina's hand. "How long have you all been here?" Her eyes were closed but she was able to hold onto consciousness.  
  
"A while. It's almost nine now." Sydney answered. Jack looked down at his watch then outside. The sun, that had a short while before been shining brightly, was quickly fading. "Dad's been in here for almost three hours." Sydney smiled, allowing her dimples to appear.  
  
"Jacqui, take them to get some rest. I'll be sleeping through the night so you should as well." Irina swiftly gained energy with the order.  
  
"I think we would all feel better if we were here tonight." Sydney told her mother.  
  
"Well I wouldn't." She turned to Jack. "Am I allowed to be left alone here?"  
  
"The CIA is currently reviewing your status. I don't believe you are going to go too far tonight." Jack narrowed his eyes accusingly.  
  
"Okay, we'll go but we're going to be back here first thing in the morning." Sydney relented. "Good night Mom." Sydney bent and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Night Mom." Jacqui followed her older sister's actions.  
  
"Good night." Irina returned smiling.  
  
"Dad?" Sydney called as she and Jacqui got closer to the door. They were waiting for Jack to join them.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute. Tell everyone else that we are planning on leaving and staying somewhere tonight." Sydney nodded in understanding and the two girls left the room.  
  
"What is it Jack?" Irina had lost her burst of energy and was draining quickly.  
  
"I wanted to say thank you." He refused to meet her eyes.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving my life." He finally finished.  
  
The room was quietly for endless seconds. "Twenty-one years ago when I was in the prison in Kashmir, you saved my life Jack, and countless other time since. Every time I thought of giving up, you were there to save me, most often from myself. Consider this a small payment on the principle amount."  
  
Jack dropped her hand and stood, feeling for the first time as though almost three hours had past. His legs were cramped and his back was sore.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack." Irina called out to him before he could make it to the door. He didn't say anything, merely stared in wonder. "I'm sorry for the reasons we met. I'm sorry for betraying your trust. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you who I was and why. And I'm sorry for keeping Jacqui from you."  
  
Jack thought carefully before responding. "People manipulate meetings all the time, ours was merely an extreme. Telling me who you were would have put me in a precarious position with the CIA when you left. And it is my understanding that you gave Jacqui every opportunity as she got older to meet Sydney and I but she feared the risks it would involve. As for betraying my trust..." Jack trailed off. "I'll see you tomorrow Irina. Sleep well." With that he left.  
  
Irina smiled as she relaxed to sleep. Jack was giving her the chance to regain his trust. Everything was falling into place, and soon she would have exactly what she wanted..  
  
Please Review (-:  
  
SO!!!!! What do you think?????? Please tell me because I would really like to continue. 


	38. A Family's Take Of New Direction

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. You people make me soooooo happy, I could cry. But in order to cry I would have to stop writing, so that is out. Oh well, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Thanks Again and ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM  
  
Jack came out of Irina's room with lightness to his step. His face, although not showing any outward signs of happiness, was not set in a firm and somber mask. He was surprised to see Dixon and Weiss still at the hospital but merely nodded in their direction.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Jacqui huffed and took off for the bank of elevators. The rest of the group hurried to catch up with her and joined her in the lift before the doors shut completely.  
  
"We're not all going to fit in the CIA issue car." Weiss announced after watching the six bodies shift uneasily in the small space.  
  
"I had my car dropped off here earlier today." Jacqui responds. "Someone can drive with me and the rest can follow in your car."  
  
"You had a driver earlier today. What happened to him?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I don't generally use a driver any more. Mom made sure I had one when I was younger for the times she was not home to take me places herself."  
  
"So, what hotels are close by?" Weiss asked.  
  
"Oh we're not going to a hotel. Out of all the places I have live, Toronto has ended up being the place I refer to as home. Mom and I live not too far from here." Jacqui smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Irina Derevko lives in Toronto, Ontario." Dixon said in disbelief.  
  
"What, not exotic enough?" Jacqui raised both her eyebrows in challenge.  
  
"No, that isn't it-" Dixon back peddled.  
  
"I'm just messing with you Dixon. Most of the schools I've attended in the last ten years have been in or around Toronto for a number of reasons so it made sense that our official place of residence be in the same city."  
  
"We really couldn't impose on you." Vaughn said kindly.  
  
"That's ridicules. We have more than enough room; Mom already made it abundantly clear that you are to stay at the house." No one was willing to argue further at Jacqui's insistence.  
  
The group exited the building into the parking garage and located Jacqui's car.  
  
"The Lexus 330, I'm impressed." Weiss casually ran his hand down the side of the car.  
  
"Yes, highly impractical for city driving, but I usually only take it out when I am leaving the city or it is late at night. Every other time I either use transit, bike or if I'm really desperate, Robert." Jacqui opened her car door then looked back at everyone else. "So who is coming with me?"  
  
"I suppose I will ride with Jacquelyn. The rest of you can follow us." Jack decided.  
  
Father and daughter got into the car and waited for Dixon to pull up behind them. The majority of Jacqui's attention was focused on navigating the crowded streets.  
  
"That's part of the University right there." Jacqui pointed out the window at the large stone buildings.  
  
"What is it you were studying?" Jack asked with interest.  
  
"I just completed a major in Political Science and minor in Psychology. Mom still has hope that I will choose to go to Med. School." Jacqui gave Jack a sideways glance.  
  
"You seem to have a natural talent for medicine but why do I have a feeling it is the last place you want to be?" Jack took note of the different streets they were turning onto.  
  
"I bore rather easily. Even if I were to become a doctor, I would not be able to stay in the profession for more than a few years. I think that's why I enjoy school; I'm constantly learning new things."  
  
There was a lull in the conversation where Jack shifted in his seat to look more carefully out the side window.  
  
"Your trying again, aren't you." Jacqui gripped the wheel a little tighter in anticipation of a response. Jack was quickly able to make out the vague reference to he and Irina.  
  
"It seems that way. I'm not sure how it is going to work or if it is going to work. But I am willing to see where it could go." Jack paused then took a deep breath. "What ever does happened between your mother and myself, Jacquelyn, it will not affect my relationship with you."  
  
"Ah, you mean this rather unclear, nebulous time we spend together. I'm not really sure what relationship we have, or for that matter, what relationship you have with Sydney." Jacqui's tone was light but she took her eyes off the road in order to allow Jack to see the seriousness filtering through.  
  
"My relationships with you and Sydney are very similar. You are both my daughters and for that reason alone I will always care for you. You and I are building a relationship Jacquelyn, while Sydney and I are re-building a relationship. I would hope that neither of you ever doubt your importance to me."  
  
Jacqui stopped the car and pulled the keys from the ignition. "We're here." Jack looked up at the house before him. In the dark night sky he was not able to get a feel for the house's ground coverage but it obviously stood quite high.  
  
The second vehicle was emptied and Dixon, Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss accompanied Jacqui and Jack through the front door.  
  
"The quick tour is all you're going to get." Jacqui said with a smile. "Straight ahead is the formal dinning room, down the hall to your left is the kitchen, further left is the living room. In the west wing there is a library. On your right are the stairs to the second floor and basement. The basement level has a theater room, wine cellar, gym, excreta. Please explore the house and relax. Take whatever you'd like from the kitchen and don't worry about making a mess."  
  
"I have to make a call to headquarters." Jack announced.  
  
"Straight ahead and to your right is the study; there is a phone on Mom's desk." Jack nodded his head and went in search of the room, while everyone else followed Jacqui to the kitchen and living room.  
  
Weiss and Dixon decided to prepare themselves some food with the aid of Jacqui, while Vaughn and Sydney adjourned to the living room.  
  
Seated on the sofa, Vaughn ran his hand down the back of Sydney's head. "How are you holding up?" He kissed her temple.  
  
Sydney sighed. "I feel like I'm trapped in a whirlwind and I am not able to stop and look at all that has happened. It seems so surreal. This is what I have always wanted the outcome of our work to be and now that it has occurred, I don't feel as satisfied as I thought I would." She leaned her head onto Vaughn's shoulder and snuggled into his side.  
  
"When things begin to calm down, we'll have some decisions to make." Sydney gave Vaughn a questioning look. "You were originally only staying with the CIA until Sloane was stopped. You stopped him; you're free to go if you want."  
  
"No matter how much I complain about my job, it is the only thing I have ever known. Everything good in my life has come from working with the CIA." Sydney smiled. "We work with some amazing people and we do incredible things. I guess your right; I do have some decisions to make, but what about you?"  
  
"I've been thinking lately that if you leave I may also." Sydney looked surprised at his revelation. "I have my father back, something I would never have fathomed possible and you and I have a life we are about to start together. Working in the CIA may not give us the freedom to do the things we want to."  
  
"Vaughn, do you like working for the CIA?" Sydney sat back and looked at him.  
  
"Of course I do." He answered.  
  
"Then stay. Don't leave just because you think it will make our life easier; if you're not happy I won't be either."  
  
"You see, this is one of the reasons I love you." Vaughn smiled and kissed her softly on the mouth. Sydney caught the side of his face and deepened the kiss.  
  
"What do you think the CIA is going to do about my mother?" Sydney asked when they pulled apart.  
  
"To be honest, there really isn't an issue where your mother is concerned. The CIA has no grounds for arresting her or even detaining her. Even her affiliation with Sloane can be explained away." Seriousness covered Vaughn's face but a smile resided in his eyes, knowing Sydney would take great pleasure from his words.  
  
Sydney tried in vain to stifle a yawn. "You tired?"  
  
"Mmmmm, yeah." She responded to Vaughn's question  
  
The two stood up and headed for the main hall which housed the staircase. "Let's get you into bed." Vaughn told her while holding her hand.  
  
"You thinking of joining me?" Sydney smiled mischievously. Vaughn's eyes shifted to the closed doors of the study, knowing Jack would be aware if he and Sydney shared a room. Despite being engaged Vaughn was still uncomfortable with the notion that Jack knew he was sleeping with his daughter.  
  
"Going to bed?" Jacqui asked, coming downstairs. She had changed into low rise pajama pants and a tank top.  
  
"Yeah." Sydney responded before Vaughn could.  
  
"I left you both some clothes to wear and there are fresh toiletries in the bathroom of your room. You two can take the last room on your right, on the other side of the staircase." Jacqui stood aside to allow them to pass.  
  
"Isn't that room furthest from the stairs?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yes, it is also furthest from the room I'm giving to Dad." Jacqui raised her eyebrows at Vaughn. "Goodnight." She called to them, laughing subtlety.  
  
"Goodnight, and thank you." Sydney replied. Vaughn mumbled goodnight, not enjoying the joke at his paranoid expense.  
  
Jacqui went into the kitchen to find Dixon and Weiss finishing their late dinner. She told them that she was heading to bed in a few minutes and they were welcome to look around the house until they too were ready for bed. A quick explanation of which rooms they would be in and offered cloths was the last she saw of both men as they made their way down stairs, leaving Jacqui alone in the main hall.  
  
Jack came out of the office and instantly saw Jacqui preparing to ascend the stairs. "Are you going up for the night?" He called.  
  
"Planning to. Sydney and Vaughn already have and Dixon and Weiss are downstairs. What did your superiors have to say?" Jacqui stood on the bottom step and Jack at the landing.  
  
"By tomorrow morning, Irina's will no longer be considered an enemy of the country, or hold terrorist status. Apparently, due to certain calls made by William Vaughn, a few more people that Irina has helped have risen from the dead. It may be a few days yet until INTERPOL no longer considers her a wanted woman but for now she is safe." Jack looked tired and tilted the slightest bit to the left in an attempt to compensate.  
  
"I never had any doubt that she wouldn't be cleared." Jacqui smiled shyly. "You look about as tired as I feel. I'll show you where you can sleep tonight." She turned and walked back up the stairs with Jack close behind her. "You can stay here." Jacqui opened the door to a spacious room and allowed Jack to enter ahead of her. "I think this place is a definite improvement over your house in California." Jacqui smiled, showing teeth and dimples.  
  
"It certainly is. Are all the rooms this large?" Jack scanned the dimly lit area.  
  
"No, only the master bedroom." Jacqui received the desired reaction when Jack turned quickly to look at her.  
  
"This is your mother's room." He stated it sternly and Jacqui was unable to interpret his mood.  
  
"I didn't think you would mind." Jacqui's innocence was shattered by the delight dancing in her eyes. "Goodnight Dad." She called on her way out.  
  
"Goodnight Jacquelyn." Jack prepared for bed then laid down under the covers. A scent that was distinctly Irina assaulted his horizontal form. Sighing and setting his reserve, Jack prepared for a long night ahead.  
  
Please Review (-;  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a day or two. I broke my finger and it is quite difficult to type. 


	39. Hire Up The Best Protection

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. You people make me soooooo happy, I could cry. But in order to cry I would have to stop writing, so that is out. Oh well, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Thanks Again and ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Everyone got a late start the next morning as the worry and anticipation had taken their toll the day before. Weiss and Dixon returned home on a ten o'clock flight after being given direct orders from the Director of CIA operations. The two men had been asked to present the operation details to the rest of the CIA and explain the methods used to bringing Sloane down; neither were looking forward to explaining Jacqui's unauthorized presence during the mission.  
  
Jack had begged off of the inquiry, promising to submit a full report and meet with the CIA brass at a later date. Being the CIA's current golden boy only served to help his cause.  
  
Jack, Sydney, Vaughn and Jacqui took off for the hospital, their two weeks of vacation time booked. The trip seemed shorter than it had the night before and the air definitely warmer. Jack went in search of Irina's doctor to get an update on her condition; Jacqui asked Sydney if she would kindly let her in to see their mother first with Sydney agreeing quickly.  
  
Jacqui opened the hospital door slowly, unsure whether her mother was sleeping or not. Instead she caught the tail end of a conversation her very alert mother was having on the phone.  
  
"No, I want it done right away." She said sternly then went silent for a moment.  
  
"You're not paid to question my decisions." Irina's tone was malicious and caused Jacqui to wince. Silence ensued once again.  
  
"Good. Quickly and carefully, I don't want any move to be made obvious." Irina calmed down and hung up the phone.  
  
Jacqui was fuming, and furious that her mother was up to something she wasn't aware of. Sloane was gone, any of his Rambaldi pieces safely in the hands of the CIA and her mother continued to plot.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jacqui narrowed her eyes and allowed the door to shut heavily behind her.  
  
"Jacquelyn." Irina's tone warned.  
  
"Answer me Mother, I think I deserve that much." She paced the small space between the bed and the window.  
  
Irina closed her eyes and sighed. "Jacquelyn, settle down and think before you speak." Had Jacqui not been upset she would have laughed at the sight of her mother attempting to calm her down while lying flat on her back in a hospital bed.  
  
"You're planning something." Jacqui accused loudly. "There is nothing left to be done. I did what you wanted; we got rid of Sloane but you're still keeping secrets. What is this time Mother? Re-allocating nuclear weapons for the good of the world?" Jacqui's voice continued to rise and her tone became more sarcastic.  
  
Before Irina had a chance to explain herself the door opened and Jack entered, followed by Sydney and Vaughn. "What is going on Irina?" Irina cringed internally at the hardening look that flowed over Jack's features.  
  
"I told you, you were being too loud." Irina scolded Jacqui.  
  
"Mom, what were you doing?" Sydney's guard flew up.  
  
Irina closed her eyes again to keep the tears at bay. Despite everything she had tried to do in the last twenty years to redeem herself, her family was still unable to trust her. She battled back the emotions and forced herself to speak.  
  
"Jacquelyn heard the end of a conversation I was having and jumped to the wrong conclusion." She paused and made eye contact with her youngest daughter. "I was speaking to my accountant." Eyebrows rose around the room. "I'll admit that over twenty years ago I began planning for an occasion where we were able to reunite in some fashion. The demise of Sloane meant my plan was finally coming together; part of that included finances." Jacqui began looking embarrassed while Jack and Sydney maintained their skepticism. "Half of everything I hold belongs to you." Irina indicated Jack. "I had my accountant begin drawing up statements of all our assets as well as beginning to sell almost all of my foreign properties."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Vaughn asked, trying to remain impartial to the situation.  
  
Irina gave him a tight smile. "I've decided to keep the house in Russia, here in Toronto and Mykonos but everything else will go in favor of buying something closer to L.A."  
  
"You're buying a place in L.A?" Sydney's eyes widened.  
  
"Whether the CIA tries to lock me up for crimes I didn't commit or clears my name, it would be only logical to have a place for Jacqui and I to live, closer to you and Jack." Irina stated her decision less than enthusiastically.  
  
Clearing his throat, Jack became the centre of attention. "Actually, the CIA ruled last night to drop all charges due to lack of incriminating evidence and decided that your time served this year and aid in the Sloane missions account for any information obtained from your time in the US twenty-one years ago. You're a free woman." Jack's expression was tamed joy.  
  
With little emotion Irina nodded her head. "Thank you for relaying that information. I'm feeling quite tired; I'm going to rest if you wouldn't mind leaving." Irina closed her eyes, assuming everyone would leave her room upon request.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn shared a confused look while Jacqui rolled her eyes. "Bye Mom." Jacqui stalked out of the room, followed by her sister and future bother-in-law.  
  
"What was that about?" Vaughn asked after the door shut.  
  
"Mom's upset that we doubted her motives. She'll play the wounded animal routine for a while but eventually come around. I don't understand why she thinks people will trust her explicitly after she made it her life's mission to build an air of distrust in everything she did." Jacqui collapsed in on the hospital chairs.  
  
"Is she really planning on picking up and moving to Los Angeles?" Sydney said in disbelief.  
  
"She picked up and moved to Toronto eight years ago so I wouldn't put it past her. She has a tendency to make decisions that affect my life, without me." Jacqui's huff raised Vaughn's eyebrows.  
  
"Your mother sent you to the best schools, gave you just about anything you wanted, a mind-boggling amount of life experience and yet you get angry because she decides to buy a house your benefit, closer to your father and sister." Vaughn's tone was light but he gravity of what he said was implied.  
  
Jacqui opened her mouth to retort but came up short. A moment's reflection made her realize Vaughn was right. She was being petulant and spoiled, disgusting even herself.  
  
"You're right." Jacqui didn't say anything more but noticed Jack had not joined them when exiting the room  
  
IRINA'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
Without opening her eyes Irina sensed someone still in the room with her. "Jack, I'm attempting to sleep, would you kindly leave my room?" She guessed at who it was.  
  
"Irina, I'm sorry for second-guessing your motivations but you must understand that it is ingrained into my being to do so." Jack's voice was strong.  
  
"I suppose it is and can understand that it is justified but it does not make it hurt any less." Irina opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
Jack moved to sit beside the bed and grabbed Irina's hand. "I told Jacqui yesterday that I was building a relationship with her and re-building one with Sydney. I would like to say the same about us." Jack sighed.  
  
"Do you want me in Los Angeles?" Irina's forwardness caught Jack off guard.  
  
"Pardon?" He blinked.  
  
"I was ready to surprise you and Sydney by moving to L.A. but I never stopped to think that you may not want me so close. It would make it easier for Jacquelyn because I doubt she'll want to be away from you and Sydney or me for long but it still-" Irina quieted when she found Jack to be smiling openly at her. "What?" She asked him.  
  
"You're babbling. You haven't babbled since Sydney was born." Jack pushed her hair away from her face with continual strokes.  
  
"I do not babble Jack." She said indignantly.  
  
"You do." He leaned forward. "And I think it would be a wonderful idea to move to L.A." Irina smiled back at him finally. Jack tentatively placed his lips on her's.  
  
"I step in front of a bullet for you and that is the best you can do?" Irina challenged.  
  
Jack kissed her again with more passion, mindful wound to her abdomen. The kiss continued until Irina was begging for air.  
  
"The doctor said it will likely be a few weeks before my lung capacity returns completely." Her breathing was slightly labored and her eyes dark.  
  
Jack's expression turned serious and he moved further from Irina to see her best more easily. "You are welcome to live with me when you return to L.A." He held his breath while awaiting Irina's answer.  
  
"That is a magnificent thought, there is only one problem:" Irina schooled her features. "There is no way I'm setting foot in that death trap you call a house." Jack waited a beat before laughing quietly.  
  
"You did say that fifty percent of all your assets were mine, so I suppose we could find another house. Closer to headquarters." Jack said thoughtfully.  
  
"Bigger and brighter." Irina shot back.  
  
"And in a nice quiet little neighborhood." Jack nodded his head with the description.  
  
"Yes, target practice is always so much easier when your surroundings are calm." Irina's off-handed comment pushed Jack over the edge. He shook silently with laugher at the sight that would greet their neighbors.  
  
"You just focus on recuperating and we'll discuss your relocation later." Jack placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Did the doctor tell you how much longer I'll have to stay in here?" Irina appeared none too happy.  
  
"He said the external wound was clean which will speed up the recovery time. And the internally wounds heal much faster. He expects you'll be ready to be released in five more days." Jack placed tiny kisses on her hand.  
  
"The children are likely getting restless out there. You should go." Irina glanced past Jack at the closed door.  
  
"I should." Jack paused before kissing her once more. "I'll see you later today." He paused again, gathering courage. "I lo-" Jack was interrupted by the ringing of Irina's room phone.  
  
A question hung between the two occupants at the caller as not many knew Jack's location. He picked up the phone and answered yes to the other end. The call was silent from Jack end for upwards of five minutes but the worry and excitement built on his face. With a final thank you Jack hung up the phone. He looked down at the bed sheets then up at Irina.  
  
"Marshall Flinkman is missing..."  
  
Please Review (-:  
  
I haven't updated in a while because I have been writing my new story Set Me Up. Please check it out if you haven't already. It is..well...different. 


	40. Trouble Is The Greatest Game

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews make me so happy. This chapter is a little shorter but it's all I had to write. Hope you like it and don't forget to review, like you could (-;. ENJOY!!!!!!!!  
  
OUTSIDE IRINA'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
Jack walked into the waiting room to deliver the news of Marshall's disappearance. Measured steps carried him into the room as his mind raced to think up possibilities. Sark was still safely tucked away in a CIA holding cell, awaiting formal prosecution and Sloane was dead, either there was a new threat or someone was trying to finish Sloane and Sark's work. Neither thought was very appealing.  
  
"Jack?" Vaughn caught sight of Jack first and noticed his weariness.  
  
"Marshall is missing; no one has heard from him in two days. He is a very valuable asset to the CIA; whoever has him must realize that." Jack looked sympathetically to Sydney who had befriended Marshall.  
  
"Do they have any idea who has him?" Sydney bit her lip.  
  
"They don't but whoever it is would have to have detailed knowledge of both CIA and SD-6 operations to target Marshall." Jack responded.  
  
"You think we're looking for someone that is affiliated with SD-6?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"It's a strong possibility."  
  
"But if Marshall went missing two days ago, Sloane would have just been shot. He wouldn't have had time to catalogue all the Rambaldi items through the security system. So he is actually of no use to whoever took him." Jacqui said thoughtfully.  
  
"What else do they want then?" Sydney asked.  
  
IRINA DEREVKO'S HOME - TORONTO  
  
The four had set up work stations in two of the main floor rooms. Jack was working in Irina's study and making various phone calls while Vaughn, Sydney and Jacqui shared the living room. Each had their own computer and phone line in order to utilize every available resource.  
  
There was no information on where Marshall had gone or what the purpose of his capture had been. Vaughn was in one corner on his phone and Jacqui had just left to take Jack a cross reference of every project Marshall had been working on when Sydney's cell rang.  
  
"Yeah." She answered, assuming it was headquarters returning her call with information.  
  
"Syd?" Will's voice sounded in her ear.  
  
"Will? What's wrong, you sound upset?" She was only half focused on the conversation but still tried to maintain her interest.  
  
"Have you talked to Francie lately?" He asked.  
  
"No, my mother was shot and I haven't really thought to phone her." Sydney dropped her paper and sighed, feeling guilty for not taking the time to let her friend know where she was.  
  
"Syd, I haven't talked to Francie in over two days. She isn't home, no one at the restaurant had seen her and she didn't leave a message telling me where she was going to be." Will's voice became anxious and Sydney felt her stomach drop.  
  
"Did you call her parents?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah but I did it discreetly so they would worry. They haven't heard from her either."  
  
"Will, I'll find out where she is. Start doing some research of your own if you think it will help, just try not to worry too much." Sydney hoped she did a better job of reassuring Will than she had herself.  
  
They said their good-byes and Will hung up. Sydney relayed the news to Vaughn who immediately began drawing connections between that and Marshall's disappearance. The job had become two-fold with even less to go on and fewer possible suspects.  
  
UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
Marshall sat alone in a dark room. The air was chilly and damp; seeping through the thin layer of clothing he wore. His hands were tied to either arm of the solitary chair within the four walls. The door opened suddenly but little light filtered in, instead long halogen lights were lit that ran the perimeter on the ceiling.  
  
"Well, we meet at last. You know Sydney talks about you sometimes. She pitied you, your nervousness and insecurities which really does take the fun out of this you know. When you know there is no challenge in breaking your captured it becomes merely a formality." It took a second for Marshall's eyes to focus but soon he found himself staring at a woman unknown to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't yet introduced myself." The woman stepped forward even more. "My name is Francie." Marshall blanched with recognition at Sydney's best friend.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	41. Life Is Never Close To Tame

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: My finger is getting better. Now I only have two taped together instead of a split. But it still makes for difficult typing. Oh well..its a challenge. ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
"You-You're Sydney's friend." Marshall stuttered.  
  
"Actually, can I tell you a little secret?" Francie leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "I did away with 'Sydney's friend Francie, I'm merely the replacement." She smiled and stepped away.  
  
"You're th-the um..the second double." His awe was apparent.  
  
"Well, whatever you lack in confidence you sure make up for in intelligence." Francie ran her fingertips along Marshall's shoulder as she walked behind him.  
  
He turned his head to follow her and swallowed sharply. "What do you want with me?" Francie smiled at his attempt at bravery.  
  
"I'm glad that you asked." She faced him once again. "You see Marshall Sloane promised me great things when he altered my appearance and now that he's gone he can't hold up his end of the deal. So, that leaves me to capitalize on all of Sloane's hard work. Where do you fit in you ask? Well, that's easy, you are going to provide me with the genetic research the CIA has been doing in correlation with the Rambaldi documents."  
  
Marshall watched her as though she were insane which he had surmised was a likely possibility. "I-I'm not auth-authorized to give you tha-that information."  
  
Francie laughed heartily. "Authorization has nothing to do with it. When I'm done with you, you'll be screaming the information, or at the least just screaming." Francie patted Marshall's cheek then left the room, taking the light with her.  
  
IRINA'S HOME - TORONTO  
  
Vaughn was talking on the phone with Weiss while Sydney cross-referenced possible suspects. No one had questioned Jacqui's ability to provide an uplink between her home computer and the CIA network that was supposedly internally secure. Jack had relocated to the living room after Sydney and Jacqui had gotten tired of walking back and forth to the study; however, Jacqui's incessant pacing was causing him to wish he hadn't.  
  
"Would you sit down? You pound the floor when you walk." Jack succeeded in startling Jacqui out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, but I get antsy when I don't have music to work with." Jacqui pouted for a moment then smiled slyly.  
  
"Weiss said there was nothing new at headquarters, still no sign of Marshall or Francie." Vaughn threw his phone on the table and sighed.  
  
"We've got to be missing something obvious." Sydney turned from the computer. "Mom doesn't know anyone else that could have been working with Sloane?" Sydney asked Jacqui and her father. They both nodded their heads negatively.  
  
"What if Sloane made a copy of the manuscripts. Marshall has been working on the genetic coding that is present in the manuscripts; whoever took him could be looking to use it." Jacqui finally sat on the edge of the sofa's arm.  
  
"But didn't you say that the real genetic potential was in the stem cells?" Vaughn spoke. "What good would Marshall's scientific knowledge do them?"  
  
"With a good understanding of the genetic sequence and the Rambaldi principles surrounding them, which are present in the manuscripts, one could create almost a replica of DNA. It may not provide immortality but in theory it may work to extend one's lifetime marginally or if targeted accurately cure a specific disease." Jacqui's eyes glazed over as she became lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"You said in theory." Jack commented.  
  
"Yes, in reality, it wouldn't work; there are too many variables with any disease or virus. The process is likely to back fire and create an even more viral form of virus that multiplies faster and is resistant to any of the body's natural protective measures." The room stayed silent, digesting the new information.  
  
"Well, that explains why someone would take Marshall but what does any of this have to do with Francie?" Sydney asked.  
  
"What if Francie wasn't taken?" Jack said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sydney looked worried.  
  
"What if Francie not only went willingly but was instrumental in Marshall's disappearance." Jack looked a little uneasy about his current train of thought.  
  
"Dad, what are you saying? That Francie was in league with Sloane?" Sydney felt she was about to fall from her chair.  
  
"We can't count out any possibility Sydney."  
  
Something clicked suddenly for Vaughn and he took a deep breath. "What if she isn't Francie?" Jack furrowed his brow and Sydney seemed stunned but Jacqui seemed to catch on.  
  
"The other double." She breathed.  
  
"What- no, I would know if it wasn't Francie." Sydney argued.  
  
"Would you Syd? You haven't seen very much of her in the last few months and there has been so much going on at work that any change in her personality is likely the furthest thing from your mind." Vaughn stated gently.  
  
"You don't have any proof." Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"No, I don't but it's our best bet at the moment." Vaughn returned. "I just have a feeling about this one Sydney. You were saying not too long ago that she was acting differently and-" Vaughn stopped speaking suddenly, his eyes went wide. "The tie." He left the room and bolted for the stairs across the house.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Jacqui scrunched her face in dismay at Vaughn's behavior.  
  
Without having time to answer Sydney watched as Vaughn reentered the room with the tie Francie had bought him. "I always bring one suit on missions as a precaution and this time I brought the tie Francie bought. I haven't worn it yet." Vaughn saw everyone's confused looks. "You and Will thought it was odd that she bought me a tie and personally, I did too, but what if the tie was a decoy for a something else?"  
  
Jacqui left the room and returned moments later with a magnifying lens. "Here." She held out her hand for the tie and Vaughn passed it to her. Seconds ticked by before Jacqui made a noise indicating she had found something. Carefully she pulled the small bug from the seam of the tie and laid it on the table.  
  
"Oh God." Sydney sighed.  
  
Vaughn looked sympathetically at her. "I'm sorry Syd." She shook her head and sat heavily on a large plush chair. Tears began to form in her eyes but she brushed at them furiously.  
  
"So what do we do now?" She asked her father.  
  
"Now we figure out where she could be hiding and get to Marshall. Jacqui, you start looking on Echelon." Jack said.  
  
"Ahh, so you found it on the computer in the study." She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows in mock nervousness.  
  
"Yes, and while I don't agree with your blatant disregard for the law, it will be helpful." Jack turned from Jacqui after she got up to leave. "Vaughn, you look at any areas in or around California that Francie or who ever she is could be hiding. I doubt she left the country because without Sloane's money and help she is at a disadvantage." Vaughn nodded and moved to his computer.  
  
"Sydney." Jack called and Sydney raised her head. "Vaughn's search is likely to be broad; you should give him a hand." Jack was startled by the vacant look peering from his daughter's eyes but was at a lost for something to say.  
  
UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
Francie walked into a non-descript room and addressed one of her associates.  
  
"I want the prisoner prepared for questioning when I return." She indicated the steel table in front of her. "I would be too long." Her face showed no emotion as she spun on her heels and left the room.  
  
Marshall was hauled from his chair in the cell and brought to the interrogation room, with almost as little light as his last room. He was laid on the table and the guards began strapping him in.  
  
"Come on guys, can't we talk about this. I really don't know anything, so- so you're just wasting-" The men left the room and closed it after them. "your time." Marshall finished feeling defeated.  
  
After the men seemed to have left the surrounding area Marshall began to move. He adjusted his position a few times before his fingers before finally encountered what he was looking for.  
  
"I knew I had this somewhere." A small piece of metal shaped much like a pen had been pulled from a layer of cloth within his pants. Carefully, Marshall sliced through the metal on the rubber straps holding him down. The laser went through easily but Marshall's hands shook, with fear of slicing his own wrist. Finally both straps were cut and Marshall went to work on his feet.  
  
With both those complete he replaced his feet and hands in the straps in wait for his captor to return. He knew that he would not be able to get past the guards outside his door all at once, so he rapidly came up with an alternate solution.  
  
IRINA'S HOME - TORONTO  
  
"Any luck with Echelon?" Jack asked his youngest daughter upon entering the study.  
  
"Nothing. If it really is a Francie double I don't think she is as well connected as Sloane was. She's probably using domestic help and location." Jacqui leaned back in the chair. "Is Sydney okay?" She looked up at Jack with utter innocence and insecurity.  
  
"She'll be fine. Once we find Marshall she will have time to mourn." Jack said definitively. "Your mother called and said that we should go to back to L.A. to utilize the resources the CIA has at the Task Force." Jack sighed.  
  
"I agree with her." Jacqui responded.  
  
"I'm sending Vaughn, Sydney and you back. I still have operational control of the Task Force. I'm going to stay here with your mother." Jack waited for Jacqui to comment.  
  
"Okay." Was all she said. Jack raised his eyebrows at her; she smiled and turned back to the computer.  
  
"I think we've found Marshall's location." Vaughn announced from the door. Both Jack and Jacqui got up and followed him back to the living room.  
  
"We've got activity in L.A.'s industrial area two nights ago at two in the morning. No trucks make deliveries at that time." Sydney told her father and sister when they reached the room. "We've pulled up the satellite image."  
  
"She stayed in L.A." Jacqui said surprised. "Not too bright is this one." No one commented.  
  
"You all returning to L.A.; I want you to lead the team to recover Marshall." Jack said sternly. "I'll monitor you from here. There is already a jet standing by to take you back. You can coordinate the op with headquarters from the plane." Three pairs of eyes stared back at him. "You'd better go." Within five minutes the three had left the house and were en route to the airport, leaving Jack to call headquarters with their new assignment.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	42. Careful Picking Who You Mark

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I really am sorry this took so long but I've been working a lot lately. Please send reviews. I'm not even sure if people are still reading this story..Anyway I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
CIA JET - EN ROUTE LOS ANGELES  
  
Jacqui sat forward and looked over her computer scene. "I think we should have fifteen."  
  
"Fifteen is a little excessive, what about ten and you two." Vaughn said in return.  
  
"That isn't a very large strike team. We don't know how many guards we'll encounter; shouldn't we be prepared for greater numbers?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Satellite surveillance shows that there are no more than five guards on at a time. I don't want to pull more agents than necessary. I think we'll be fine." Vaughn leaned on his right elbow and ran his fingers over his lips in thought.  
  
"I would like to know how I suddenly got volunteered for an operation. Have you both forgotten that I don't actually work for the CIA and have merely been helping you out. I don't know if I feel comfortable being thrust into a dangerous situation, maybe I should be working at base during the operation." Jacqui tried to maintain her serious exterior.  
  
"You're kidding right. You're telling us now that you don't want to be put in danger after everything you've already done?" Sydney raised her voice in surprise.  
  
"Okay, I'll go but if Mom asks, you coerced me into it." Jacqui smiled slyly.  
  
"So what's the best way to enter the warehouse?" Sydney asked Vaughn.  
  
"Roof access is going to be our best bet at getting in undetected. Your job is to find Marshall while the other agents apprehend anyone else and secure the building." Vaughn answered.  
  
"Do we have an estimation of where Marshall is in the building?" Jacqui tapped her pen against a stack of papers and waited for a response.  
  
"We pulled up the warehouse blueprints and have located a probable location." Vaughn turned his computer screen around to show them the building specs. He pointed to the top left hand corner of the screen, continuing. "There are sectioned off rooms in this area of the warehouse that used to house cold storage. Since then the freezer units have been removed but the rooms remain very secure." Vaughn's forehead creased with every word.  
  
"So we're ready then." Sydney stated to which Vaughn nodded.  
  
"I'm going to put in a call to headquarters and brief the agents that will be accompanying us to ensure we waste no time." Vaughn stood and moved to the other side of the plane where the phone was situation.  
  
Jacqui and Sydney were left together with nothing to do. "So..." Sydney started.  
  
"So..." Jacqui mocked jokingly.  
  
"Are you worried about Mom?" Sydney asked suddenly.  
  
"Not particularly. The woman has more lives then I have books." Jacqui smiled at her sister. "Actually I am worried about both our parent's state of health. By the time we're done in L.A. I figure we'll return to one of two scenarios. The first is that Mom and Dad have work through their problems and prepared for a new life together." Jacqui raised her eyebrows at the picture that brought to mind.  
  
"And the second?" Sydney prompted.  
  
"Well the second scenario entails a lot more blood. The two of them are so stubborn and harsh that they may end up killing each other before Mom steps foot outside her hospital room.  
  
"I think I'll have to agree with your observation." Sydney paused. "But I must admit to hoping for the former."  
  
"Me too." Jacqui looked away from her sister, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"Would you move to L.A.?" Sydney had an instant desire to have her sister nearer to her regularly.  
  
"I've already been thinking about that. I think I'll be moving to L.A. but I'm definitely going to keep the house in Toronto. I love it there and it will make the perfect vacation home. I'll be able to enjoy the four seasons in Toronto a little more than California will allow." Jacqui said thoughtfully.  
  
"Good, I'm glad." Sydney's response overwhelmed Jacqui.  
  
"You are?" She asked unsure of herself.  
  
"Yeah. I've had you around for a while now; it would feel different to have you gone. And anyway, I still haven't done all the things big sisters are supposed to do to you yet." Sydney tried to hide a smile.  
  
"What kinds of things are those?" Jacqui arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, normal little things: beating you up, making you cook and clean for me, sharing my worldly knowledge and making sure Mom and Dad know your every move." Sydney looked pleased with her list.  
  
"Well now that you've made living closer to you sound so enticing, how could I ever think of living anywhere but L.A." Jacqui rolled her eyes before feeling the plane begin its decent.  
  
"This is it; you ready?" Sydney asked her sister.  
  
"Hell yeah. The next Sci-Fi convention just wouldn't be the same without Marshall." Sydney wasn't able to stop the laughter that Jacqui's comment evoked but did attempt to stifle the noise with her hand.  
  
TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
Jack opened Irina's hospital door and found her resting peacefully in her bed. Taking the time to watch her, Jack saw that the color had returned to her cheeks and her breaths were not as labored or shallow as three days before. Once again he marveled at the body's ability to heal itself and appear beautiful while doing so. He had sneaked past the night nurses to get to the room but promised himself he wouldn't be long.  
  
The space between the bed and the door was covered in three of Jack's strides and in one smooth motion he sat on the side of the bed. Irina felt a shift under her and opened her eyes slowly; a lazy smile formed on her face when she saw Jack.  
  
"You're back." She said softly.  
  
Jack raised his hand and ran it gently over her hair. "Yeah." He said, matching her decibels. "Sydney, Jacqui and Vaughn are on their way to L.A. to find Marshall."  
  
"And you stayed here to what, keep an eye on me?" Irina smiled slightly.  
  
"I did. I don't trust you to follow the doctor's orders." Jack returned her small smile. "When were you thinking of moving to L.A.?" Jack continued to stroke her hair.  
  
"As soon as I can find a suitable house and the doctors tell me I'm free to leave." Her voice became louder as she woke up.  
  
"Found anything yet?"  
  
"No, but I have people looking." Irina answered. "Think you're ready to preserve your life and leave your current residence?"  
  
"Is that an invitation to move in with you?" Jack's hand stopped.  
  
"Are you interested?" She volleyed back.  
  
"Definitely." Was all he said.  
  
"Now why don't you tell me your excuse for coming?" Irina raised her eyebrows causing Jack to notice the similar nuances she shared with Jacqui.  
  
"The CIA doesn't know where to begin cataloguing the Rambaldi piece and they asked if you would be interested in aiding the team with the translations and classifications." Irina felt the tension emanating from Jack with the change in their topic of conversation.  
  
"I'm very flattered by their offer but I don't think I want to spend any more of my life contemplating or worrying over Rambaldi. It is a chapter I am more than happy to see closed." Jack seemed to relax but Irina continued. "We might all be better off if the CIA didn't try to understand Rambaldi's work, I don't see how it would benefit them." The last part was said quietly.  
  
"I'll suggest scraping the project to the CIA. Without your help it will become drawn out and only serve to waste potential resources." Jack looked Irina over. "How are you really doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm losing patience. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to sit in this room; I can't stand it." She sounded utterly exacerbated.  
  
"Only a few more days." Jack glanced at his watch.  
  
"You had better get back to the house; I'm assuming there is a mission to be monitored." Irina took his hand and squeezed it. "Call me when it's over and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Jack nodded then got up and leaned over her. He hesitated for a second before pressing his lips against hers, breathing her in. The kiss continued in languid form until Irina pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Go. They'll be waiting for you." She said.  
  
"Good night." He made his way to the door and checked the hall way before exiting.  
  
WAREHOUSE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT - L.A.  
  
Marshall was becoming inpatient and anxious the longer he waited for his captor to return. The guards had left him in the room alone and he quickly identified a few things that could aid in his escape.  
  
When he least expected it the door opened and the woman he knew only as Francie walked through. Her face remained expressionless and her movements precise. She took two sticky metal circles from the far corner of the room and placed them on Marshall's chest.  
  
"Are you familiar with the shock technique? It is one of the greatest ways to garner information because the hundreds of volts that are sent through the body are just too much to take. The only problem I have with it is that it's over much too quickly but in this case time is of the essence." She smiled and spoke flippantly. She picked up the two cables. "Any parting pleas?"  
  
"I-I-I..." He stuttered.  
  
"I didn't think so." Marshall had run out of time and his eyes became wide as he watched the cables descend toward his chest....  
  
Please Review (-: 


	43. Faces Hidden In The Dark

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I'm not really happy with how I ended this chapter but I just wanted to post it. Please remember to review because they do make a world of difference. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continues to. You guys are the greatest. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
WEARHOUSE, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT - L.A.  
  
With precision and strength born out necessity, Marshall pulled his arms free of the previously destroyed restraints and grabbed Francie's wrists tightly. A struggled ensued between the two as Francie used her standing position as leverage to force the cables towards Marshall's chest.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut Marshall summoned all the power he had in his body and pressed the metal end of the cables to either side of Francie's head. Her body jolted with the pulse and her head bounced unnaturally back and forth. Her grip on the cables remained but she was no longer pushing them in Marshall's direction.  
  
Marshall dropped his hands from hers and watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. Francie fell to the floor and convulsed three more times due to residual muscle stimulation. Marshall's eyes went wide, realizing what he had done. He moved to check her pulse but jumped back in fear of being too close to his captor.  
  
His hands came up in agitation. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said to her still form. Rushing to the door ended up being useless as he soon found a key and code was needed to get out. He knew Francie had the key on her but he still refused to venture close enough to find it. Instead he slid down against the door and kept his eyes glued to the prone form keeping him company in his current prison.  
  
OUTSIDE WAREHOUSE - L.A.  
  
"Mountaineer, are you in position?" Vaughn called over the radio.  
  
"Affirmative Boy Scout." Sydney responded.  
  
"Position secure Junior?" Vaughn asked. He got nothing in response. "Respond Junior." He called again.  
  
Finally he heard an irritated huff in his ear. "Could you guys have come up with something more creative? Why couldn't my name be hock eye or something cool? No, some brilliant office clerk decides to call me junior." Jacqui complained to the enjoyment of everyone listening.  
  
"Are you in position?" Vaughn asked again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She answered.  
  
"You're cleared for entry." The seriousness in Vaughn's voice sobered everyone else.  
  
Virtual silence reigned over the radio while Sydney and Jacqui made their way into the warehouse and down through the rafters. Encountering only three guards, they arrived at the storage units quickly.  
  
Using infrared glasses Jacqui was able to determine which room Marshall was in based on heat signature; however, another signature appeared in the room with him.  
  
"There's someone else in there." Jacqui said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Maybe we were wrong about Francie after all; she could be the one with Marshall." Sydney glanced at the door as though it would give her the answers she was seeking.  
  
"We can't afford to go in with positive assumptions Syd. Here, pass me the charges." She said.  
  
Sydney pulled a charge from her waistband and placed them against on the door's locking mechanism. Once they were secure she took a step back and pressed a button to break the lock apart with it. Sydney's gun was drawn and already leading her into the room.  
  
Marshall had jumped away from the door to the other side of the room when he heard the charge explode. His palms and forehead became damp, fearing the person to step through the door.  
  
"Oh Sydney, boy am I glad to see you. I thought- you really are Sydney right. I mean Sydney or you were just in Toronto a few days ago - at least I think I've only been hear a few days. I haven't been gone years have I, oh my mother must be so worried about me."  
  
"Marshall!" Sydney yelled at him to stop his ramblings. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Marshall shook his head. "Francie?" Sydney caught sight of her friend lying motionless on the floor.  
  
"Syd, it isn't really Francie. She told me she was a double and that she wanted my help getting information on Rambaldi from the CIA. She was going to try and shock it out of me but I put up a pretty good fight and I got her first." Marshall's mouth continued to move but no sound came out as he watched Sydney staring at the nameless woman on the floor.  
  
"Good to see you're okay Marshall." Jacqui said as she followed Sydney into the room. "Syd, we have to help secure the rest of the building." She watched her sister closely. "Sydney." She said again.  
  
"She needs help." Sydney indicated the woman with the subtle raising of her chin.  
  
"She's dead Sydney. We can't provide her with any health." Jacqui replied softly.  
  
"How do you know she's dead?" The question was asked with fire.  
  
"The infrared scan shows a rapid decrease in body temperature that occurs in those no longer living. Come on Syd, we have a job to do. This room is cleared, let's go." Jacqui placed her hand gently on her sister's arm to get her attention.  
  
"Boy Scout, this is Mountaineer, we have target. What is status of strike team?" Sydney spoke into her radio.  
  
"Building is secure Mountaineer; bring in target." Vaughn answered back.  
  
"Understood Boy Scout. We have a casualty in storage room; we'll need a cleaning crew." Sydney discontinued communication with her last statement and ripped her wire from her ear.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	44. Shrinks And Tears Are All You Need

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Okay, so it has been a while. A llloooonnnngg while but - well, I don't really have an excuse. I guess I've been working a lot. Anyway I would like to apologize profusely and ask that no one throw any thing. I'm almost done this story. I think I might try to stop at fifty chapters. I think that is more than enough. ENJOY!!!!!!!!  
  
CIA JOINT TASK FORCE HEADQUARTERS - L.A.  
  
Sydney's silence was noticed by all during the ride back to headquarters. Her expression was neutral and her posture perfect, giving nothing of her emotional state away. Vaughn was asked to see that the team was debriefed upon their arrival at the office. Setting out to write her report gave Sydney too much time to reflect on the evening's events.  
  
Her hands shook and her jaw clenched with stark emotion. The computer screen swam before her as the biting feeling of tears welled in her eyes. Her conscious betrayed her with visions of Francie's possible methods of murder, making her stomach roll in disgust.  
  
Fingers pounding effortlessly on the dark keyboard proved to serve as an admiral distraction. Taking a deep breath, the compartmentalizing began. No feeling or emotion was left uncategorized and filed away to a section of memory already prepared to implode with quantity.  
  
Sydney completed her report and sent it to her father's account as well as the higher ups at Langley. Releasing a dramatic sigh, She watched as Jacqui approached her desk.  
  
"You finished yet?" Jacqui asked.  
  
"Just finished." Sydney eyed her sister as the girl perched herself on the edge of the desk. "What did they want?" Sydney indicated the conference room Jacqui had exited from.  
  
"CIA brass wanted to know if I was going to be making a habit of tailing along on missions. Said they wanted me to have a psych eval done if I decided to make my presence here a little more official." She smiled.  
  
"Are they asking you to become an agent or something?" Sydney's surprise caused her hands to join the conversation.  
  
"They did, although I find it a little sketchy that they waited until Dad was across the continent before doing so." Sydney waited in quiet anticipation. "I told them I would think about their offer but that they could schedule an appointment with the resident head shrinker just in case." Jacqui lost her smile in favor of being somber.  
  
"You're seriously thinking about joining the CIA." Sydney said in disbelief. "I thought you didn't agree with all their practices."  
  
"I still don't but at least I'll be able to keep a closer eye on them from the inside. I already made it absolutely clear there are operations they will not make me participate in."  
  
"I can't wait to see Mom and Dad's reaction when you tell them." Sydney indulged in a smile causing Jacqui to roll her eyes.  
  
"Why do I think you're looking forward to that conversation a little too much?" Jacqui tried to look stern but failed and disintegrated into smiles and giggles along with her sister.  
  
Vaughn approached the desk in mild amusement when he saw Jacqui and Sydney laughing. He felt relief seeing Sydney smile, hoping Francie and her double would not become a hole Sydney was unable to dig her psyche out of.  
  
"Hey." Vaughn's musings were interrupted with Sydney's light greeting.  
  
"Hi. You guys done here?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sydney glanced at Jacqui for permission and received it before continuing. "We were just discussing the CIA's offer of employment to Jacqui."  
  
"You're kidding?" Vaughn's eyes jumped outward and his voice increased in pitch.  
  
"Is it that hard to believe?" Jacqui deadpanned with mock hurt.  
  
Vaughn's eyes shifted between the two sisters. "No, it's just that," He paused. "I guess I just realized how far we've come in such a short time." All three of them were silent. "So I just checked my messages and there was one from the realtor." Vaughn rapidly changed the subject.  
  
"And..." Sydney prompted.  
  
"And they accepted our offer. The paper work should be ready to sigh next week." Vaughn's smile betrayed his enthusiasm. Sydney jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around Vaughn then Jacqui in delight.  
  
"I don't believe this. I love that house." Jacqui developed a new appreciation for her sister when she saw her smile light her face. She instantly understood how the woman could command such loyalty and respect from her friends and peers.  
  
"Where are you both headed now?" Vaughn asked them.  
  
"I have to go see Will before I go back to Toronto." Sydney sobered quickly, thinking of the conversation to come.  
  
"I have my psych evaluation with a Dr. Barnett in twenty minutes." Jacqui said, looking at a note in her hand for the name.  
  
"Have fun with that." Vaughn told her sarcastically.  
  
"What? Do we not like the lovely doctor?" Jacqui was intrigued.  
  
"She's full of herself and quite pushy. I don't think I've met a psychiatrist that forms as many preconceived notions about a person as she does." Vaughn shook his head in wonderment.  
  
"You'll be fine." Sydney reassured her sister after Vaughn's less than glowing reviews.  
  
"I know I will. The question is, will she?" The mischief dancing wickedly in Jacqui's dark orbs worried Sydney slightly.  
  
"I don't want to know." She put up her hand to stop any confessions. "I don't want to be further implicated in your evil plot." She turned instead to Vaughn. "What did you have planned?" Sydney asked him.  
  
"I promised my parents I would have dinner with them. You're welcome to join us; I know my mother is dying to meet you." He answered.  
  
"I would love to meet your mother but I was hoping to catch a flight out tonight. I'm not sure it's safe to leave my parents alone for any great deal of time." Sydney's forehead folded in worry.  
  
"I'll have to second that." Jacqui quipped.  
  
"I'll talk to you later then, okay." Vaughn kissed her on the cheek and Sydney nodded. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Sydney returned.  
  
"Bye Jacqui." Vaughn said just before he turned to leave.  
  
"Bye Michael." Jacqui purposefully hardened the 'M' and drew out the rest of his name. He turned back and smiled while shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, gotta go. Don't wanna be late for my appointment with the good doctor." Jacqui jumped up and left Sydney's desk. "I'll call you when I'm done so we can take a flight back to the T-dot together."  
  
Sydney chuckled at her sister's ability to play the part of sophisticated adult then revert to youthful antics. She was definitely an enigma. With a heavy sigh and a bowing of her head, Sydney tried to prepare herself to speak to Will.  
  
VAUGHN RESIDENCE - L.A.  
  
Vaughn opened the front door to the house and was bombarded with noise from the kitchen. His mother and father seemed to be holding an animated conversation over the classical music emanating from the stereo. He stopped at the stereo system and turned the volume down significantly before proceeding into the kitchen.  
  
"I could hear you two from the hall." He commented with a smile.  
  
"Michael!" His mother said. "How nice of you to join us finally." Her tone was scolding but her face remained warm and inviting.  
  
"I was working and then spent a few days with Sydney at the hospital." He sat heavily in a chair at the table while both his parents continued to prepare dinner.  
  
"Is Sydney sick again?" His father asked with concern.  
  
"Ah no actually, Irina was shot and ended up in critical condition." Vaughn furrowed his brow, wondering if he should have called his father as he and Irina knew each other.  
  
"She was!" William dropped the spoon he was holding. "What happened?" His father asked which was over shadowed by his mother's question of, "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"The doctors say she is going to be just fine. As for what happened, well the short story entails someone trying to shoot Jack and Irina stepping in front of the bullet." Vaughn grinned and shook his head, still in disbelief.  
  
"The woman always was a little on the crazy side." William chuckled, knowing that she would be alright.  
  
"I still haven't had the opportunity to thank her for saving your father's life. I can't wait to meet her, or Sydney for that matter. You should have brought her along with you tonight." Vaughn smiled at his mother. As he watched her work easily in the kitchen he realized that Caroline Vaughn and Irina Derevko were more similar then he could have ever imagined.  
  
"Sydney wanted to speak to her friend Will; they recently lost a mutual friend and she needed the time. After that she is hoping to catch a fight back to her mother and father. I'm sure you'll be able to meet the entire family before the engagement party." Vaughn lifted one side on his mouth in a quirky smile and waited for his parents to catch on.  
  
"That would be ni-" His mother stopped and looked directly at her son. "Engagement party. You asked her to marry you and it wasn't the first thing out of your mouth when you got here. What kind of son did I raise?" His mother's flare for the dramatic always made him laugh but both his parents were sure to hug him tightly.  
  
"You do realize you are no longer going to be able to put off this meeting. Your mother is going to be more determined than ever now." William warned his son.  
  
"I know. But I think we should wait until Irina is feeling better." Vaughn smiled at his father.  
  
"Good job son, use that one as long as you can. But be careful, your mother may start phoning Irina to check up on her condition." William knowingly tilted his head while Vaughn cringed.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Dad."  
  
The family sat down to eat; however much of the conversation was taken up by Caroline Vaughn with regard to the wedding, parties and meeting the Bristows. Vaughn was delighted that his mother was happy and looking across the table at his father made him realize how lucky they all had become.  
  
CIA JOINT TASK FORCE HEADQUATERS - L.A.  
  
The evening saw the departure of many of the research and analyst staff. Will was one of three people left in the large office space on the third floor. Sydney walked into the room and found his sitting back in his chair staring off into space while clutching a picture of the two of them with Francie.  
  
"Hey." She called softly to him. He jumped despite her noisy entry.  
  
"Syd. I was wondering how long it would be before you came up here." Will tried to smile but failed miserably. "How are you doing?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question." Sydney attempted a smile as well. Both realized the pretense was going to have to be dropped eventually.  
  
"Honestly. Not good." Will sighed. "I feel sick and depressed and numb all at the same time. The thing is that Sloane and that woman are both dead. There is no one left alive to blame for this. I think the hardest thing, is knowing that I didn't notice a difference. I mean I did notice little things but nothing that would make me think it wasn't Francie. Feeling out situations like that are what I do for a living and I couldn't manage to see a change in one of my closes friends, not to mention the woman I had started seeing."  
  
"I think that is what threw me off." Sydney admitted to Will. "Anything different about Francie I attributed to her new relationship to you. I thought I was just overreacting when in fact there was more going on." They were both silent, staring out into the office.  
  
"She's gone Syd." Will said with tears in his eyes. "She's gone."  
  
"I know." Sydney whispered and pulled Will into a hug.  
  
They stayed like that for endless minutes, tears running ragged paths down red tinged cheeks. Will pulled back and wiped away the residual liquid with the back of his hand.  
  
"Thanks for letting me cry all over you." He quipped.  
  
"Thanks for returning the favor." Sydney smiled warmly at him.  
  
"You had better get going. I know you were thinking of heading back to see your mother tonight." Will stood up.  
  
"I was but if you would rather I stay here, we could get some food and watch movies." Sydney watched him carefully for signs of distress.  
  
"No, no. Go see your mom and dad. I think I'm going to do the same. I've requested a few days off and am going to get some good TLC at my parent's house. Call me there if you need anything. I left the number on the fridge in the apartment." Will walked with her to the elevator.  
  
"Thanks. Take care Will; I'll see you soon." Sydney squeezed his hand and left the floor.  
  
DR. BARNETT'S OFFICE - HEADQUATERS L.A.  
  
"Come in Jacquelyn." Dr. Barnett smiled at the young woman.  
  
Jacqui sized up the woman in front of her. The hair had obviously been lightened and her tanned skin seemed to give her lines that were premature for her age. The woman was definitely fake through and through, giving Jacqui the idea to play with her a little. Within moments she found the surveillance equipment neatly hidden amongst the book shelves and decided to put on a show whether the CIA appreciated it or not.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Barnett gestured for Jacqui to take a seat.  
  
"Pleasure." Jacqui said simply.  
  
"Pardon me?" Barnett asked, confused.  
  
"You said it was nice to meet me but you should have said it was a pleasure to meet me. The word 'nice' makes me angry." Jacqui huffed. "When I was younger my teachers at boarding school would hit the students that used the word nice. And hearing it now just makes me want to break something." Jacqui lifted the decorative bowl from the center of the table set between both chairs.  
  
Barnett took the bowl from her quickly and set it back down. "I'll be sure not to use that word again." Her eyes were wide, immediately knowing there was more than a word involved in her anger. "Have a seat Jacquelyn." Barnett sat down and Jacqui followed. "Why don't you tell me a little about your boarding school?" The pad of paper and pen appeared poised to write.  
  
"Not really that much to tell." Jacqui smiled warmly at her. Barnett squinted her eyes at Jacqui, thoughtful at her sudden change in behavior.  
  
"Why were you sent there?" Barnett asked.  
  
"To get an education." Jacqui said innocently.  
  
"How did you feel while you were away at school?" Barnett tried a different tactic.  
  
"Fine. I was always pretty health although I do seem to be prone to injury." Jacqui shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Barnett was slowing becoming frustrated at Jacqui's answers. She had deduced that the girl was obviously not very bright causing her questions to be taken in the most literal form. Placing her pen on the pad of paper, Barnett studied the girl in front of her, wondering why the CIA was looking to make her an agent.  
  
"What about your feelings toward your mother? Did you ever feel as though she didn't want you or was trying to abandon you?" In the back of her mind Barnett knew the question she had asked was not very appropriate but she didn't think the girl would notice.  
  
Jacqui almost smirked at the question and gave herself away; instead she made her bottom lip quiver and gripped the arms of the chair. "My mother didn't want me! She was trying to abandon me to those places! But why? Didn't she love me? I was a well behaved girl. I always obeyed her and was polite. And she wanted to get rid of me! When did she tell you this?" Jacqui let her eyes well with tears and forced them over the edges of her lids. They came pouring down her cheeks as deep, heaving sobs wracked her body.  
  
Barnett's eyes widened in desperation, the girl seemed to possess some volatile emotions and she now believed her mother didn't want her. The crying mass had been reduced to the saying the word 'why' over and over again. Thinking quickly, Barnett realized she needed some way to calm her down.  
  
"Jacquelyn, I understand you're hurt but you can't-" Jacqui cut her off.  
  
"How could you ever understand? Nothing like this has ever happened to you. Your family is nothing like mine." Jacqui cried harder.  
  
Barnett was entering a controlled state of panic and tried to grasp at any helpful material. "Actually something like this did happen to me although the people and circumstances were a little different, the general idea is the same." Barnett took a deep breath when she saw Jacqui relax the tiniest bit. "Four years ago my husband left me. He gave no explanation, no note, not even a goodbye. I went to work one day and when I came home all his stuff was gone. He ran off with his secretary as cliché as that sounds."  
  
Jacqui sniffled and wiped her faux tears. "Was she younger?" The furrow in Jacqui's brow expressed her sympathy.  
  
"Of course. That isn't to say that we didn't have are problems but we could have worked them out. I only slept with that other guy once. I swore to my husband that it would never happen again and it didn't." Jacqui's eyes widened but she merely nodded her head along with Barnett's story.  
  
By the time the hour was up, Jacqui had Barnett's pad of paper and pen in her lap, pretending to listen and comment on the older woman's sob story. Jacqui had done her best not to laugh at some of the things that exited the woman's mouth. It was clear that ego was not in short supply where Dr. Barnett was concerned. Looking down at her watch, Jacqui sighed.  
  
"Well, looks like our time is up." Jacqui stood. "It was a 'pleasure'" Jacqui stressed the word. "to meet you Dr. Barnett." She walked with the doctor to the door. "Feel free to come back and see me any time." Jacqui opened the door and smiled warmly at the woman.  
  
Barnett began walking through the opened door while answering Jacqui. "I'll be sure to do that." Barnett walked out of the office and down the hall. Jacqui closed the door and found herself unable to hold back the laughter any longer. Barnett had just walked out of her own office thinking that she was the patient. Jacqui sat down at Barnett's desk and awaited her return.  
  
It took her ten minutes before she reentered the office. Jacqui calculated that she had likely made it to the parking garage before she realized what had happened, fueling her laughter further.  
  
"I believe you are in my seat." Barnett said through a clenched jaw.  
  
"Am I? Oh silly me." Jacqui got up and handed Barnett her pad of paper and pen. "That really was a wonderful session, I think we covered a lot." Jacqui smiled brightly.  
  
"Please leave my office." Jacqui decided she should leave before Barnett decided to blow.  
  
"Have a NICE day." Jacqui said on her way out, serving to add to Barnett's embarrassment and anger.  
  
Jacqui waited outside the door to Barnett's office until she heard a rewarding thump sound against the wall. Shaking her head she walked down the hall, knowing Barnett had found the page on her pad of paper that had the word 'crackpot' spelled out across the sheet. Setting off to locate her sister, Jacqui resolved that every once in a while it was refreshing to act like a kid.  
  
Please Review (-:  
  
Thought I should break up the sadness of the Francie situation with a little Barnett fun. Hope everyone enjoyed it, cause it turned out to be one of the easier parts to write. (smiles.) 


	45. No Warnings Left To Heed

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: I'm back!!!!! Europe was great but I think I went through a little bit of Alias withdrawal. Oh well, I had some time to write a few more chapters for this story and begin another one. Hope you like this; it's almost finished. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
TORONTO GENERAL HOSPITAL - Toronto  
  
Jack strolled down the hospital corridor with his usual severe expression; however, his step was a little lighter. Sydney and Jacqui had called to let him know they were on their way back to Toronto. He hoped Irina's spirits would be lifted upon hearing the news.  
  
He approached the door but was halted by Irina's insistent voice from inside.  
  
"The rest of the week! That's preposterous!" She explained. Jack ascertained she was referring to the rest of her stay in the hospital.  
  
"Mrs. Bristow you had a very serious injury when you arrived here. I'm not willing to risk a set back in your recovery because you think it's time to be released. I'm the doctor." He crossed his arms authoritatively.  
  
Jack's heart beat a little faster hearing the doctor refer to Irina as Mrs. Bristow but in the same moment realized Irina was about to chew him up and spit him out. Just as Irina began rallying off a string of Russian insults and curses, Jack walked through the door. He caught a few words and translated mentally realizing they were along the line of bastard and dirty little shit.  
  
Knowing his wife would likely continue, Jack stepped further into the room. "Now, now honey, the doctor is merely doing his job." Jack smiled heartily at Irina and kissed her forehead.  
  
Irina glared at him indignantly but decided to up the ante of his game. "But Sweetheart it's not that I want to defy the doctor's. I just," she ran her hand sensually down his arm, "can't remember the last time we went more than forty-eight hours without making love." The irony was not lost on Jack who could recount every cold and empty night in twenty years spent without his wife.  
  
The young doctor, however seem embarrassed by the couple making eyes at each other. "I'll just come back later. So you can have some time alone." He said quickly.  
  
"Actually, if you have a moment I would like to speak to you outside." Jack's sudden question surprised Irina and the red faced doctor.  
  
Jack squeezed Irina's hand and left with the doctor. The door shut behind them but every so often Irina could glimpse the side of Jack's head through the window. Merely minutes later Jack reentered the room looking as though he had just negotiated a business deal.  
  
"You leave tomorrow evening." Jack told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Irina indulged in a full smile. "How did you manage to persuade that little pest to release me?"  
  
"I informed him that you don't react well when you don't get your way. And that was exactly why many of the people you encounter never see daylight again.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I loved you so much." She grabbed the tie that adorned his every present suit and pulled him close to her. "Now, give me a real kiss."  
  
Threading his fingers through Irina's hair, Jack captured her lips with his own in a slow, sensual kiss. "Mmm.better." She said huskily when they finally pulled apart. "What have you been occupying yourself with while I'm being held captive in this hell hole?"  
  
Jack shook his head at his wife. "Catching up on some paperwork."  
  
"Oh, anything I may be able to help you with?" Irina picked up Jack's hand and played with it absentmindedly.  
  
"You may be able to. You see there's this woman that has been running circles around the CIA. At first we thought she was an international crime boss with a background of espionage and assassinations; however, now we find out that all of our intel has been incorrect. And this woman is in fact no threat to the United States or the rest of the free world. Now I'm stuck cataloging all of the people she helped during the last thirty years. Not to mention trying to avoid a potentially dangerous international incident if the Russian government were to find out the CIA held an innocent member of their royalty in lock up for over six months." Jack paused. "Keep in mind I use the term innocent loosely."  
  
"This woman sounds like quite a menace. But it I were her I would likely not want the Russian government to know that I was alive, unless of course the country first knew with certainty that I had not intention of resurrecting the monarchy." Irina turned serious.  
  
"I think the woman's decision to move to California permanently with her husband would be indication enough for Russia." Jack weighed in just as serious.  
  
"Well then it sound like everything is in order." Irina grinned.  
  
"No, I still have to complete all the paperwork." Jack's grimace brought a chuckle from Irina.  
  
"How are Sydney and Jacquelyn?"  
  
"They're fine. I spoke to them just before I left to visit you. "They're on their way back."  
  
"I suppose we should make good use of the time we have remaining without the girls." Irina curled her hand around Jack's neck. Her sitting position in bed made for easier access to Jack's lips.  
  
"Aww, aren't they cute sis?" Jacqui called after opening the door to her mother's hospital room.  
  
Jack and Irina broke apart once hearing the arrival of their daughters.  
  
"Well you're definitely looking better Mom." Sydney smiled.  
  
"Thanks you Sweetheart. I feel wonderful." Making eye contact with Jack, letting him know he was in large part responsible.  
  
"Did Vaughn not return with you?" Jack asked Sydney.  
  
"No. He wanted to spend some time with his parents and catch up on some work at headquarters." Sydney answered.  
  
"Have the doctors indicated when they'll be releasing you?" Jacqui took a seat in the chair across from her father.  
  
"Your father just negotiated my release for tomorrow." Irina told Jacqui, who in turn looked at Jack.  
  
"Told them she would get unmanageable didn't you?" Jacqui raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Something along those lines." He said.  
  
"Works every time." Jacqui nodded her head.  
  
"They did however condition your release." Jack looked at Irina. "You are to spend the next week resting. Little movement, definitely nothing strenuous and they would like to see you at the end of the week to determine your status." There was a lull in the conversation.  
  
"Sydney has news!" Jacqui announced disrupting the quiet. Both parents turned expectantly to their eldest daughter.  
  
"Vaughn and I bought a house." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"That's fabulous Sydney." Irina exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Sydney. I'm very happy for you." Jack's enthusiasm was severely lacking. Irina shot his a hard stare.  
  
"Jack, at least pretend to be happy. Sydney is almost thirty years old. You can't expect her to remain alone forever."  
  
"It's okay Mom. Dad's not really the enthusiastic type." Jack scoffed at Sydney's sarcasm.  
  
"That isn't true. I happen to be very enthusiastic about getting your mother home and spending the next few days with her and my two daughters." Pleased with his own response, Jack squeezed Irina's hand.  
  
"Speaking of our time together," Irina began. "seeing as though I've had little else to do while sitting here, I've complied a list of things that need to be done if we're going to be spending the next week or so at home." She paused and lifted a pad of paper with a numbered list. Sydney and Jacqui caught each other's eyes and rolled them simultaneously. "First, I want you to give all the staff the next week off, excluding the gardener, pool technician and the cleaning staff but I only want them to come on Friday. We need groceries. Here is a separate list." Irina passed the piece of paper to Sydney who glanced at it. "I ordered a television for the master bedroom; it needs to be picked up and put in, don't forget to install the digital cable box. This is the list of movies and books that I would like to have while I'm being forced to endure rest. On and Jacquelyn you no doubt have a pile of laundry that followed you back from L.A., please don't leave it lying on your bedroom floor. Do it." Irina insisted with trademark raised eyebrows. "The three of you also have an appointment with the lawyers tomorrow afternoon to go over the holdings and power of attorney issues." Irina finished.  
  
"Is that everything Irina or would you like us to build a city while we're at it?" Jack's comment sent the girls into gales of laughter while Irina merely sulked.  
  
"I'll have you know Jack, that I abhor having a television in my bedroom but found myself ordering one for you yesterday. I know you like falling asleep in front of it." Irina shot back.  
  
"How kind of you, now instead of the lack of television I'll to listen to you complaining and telling me to turn it off." Jack's tone remained light.  
  
"Jacqui and I should get on this list if you expect it to be done by tomorrow." Sydney kissed her mother on the cheek and sped toward the door. "Bye Mom. See you later Dad."  
  
Jacqui followed her sister's example and kissed her mother before exiting as well. "What was that about?" Jacqui asked once the door was securely shut behind them.  
  
"I just have a feeling that conversation could go on for a while. Come on, you know your way around this city." Sydney pulled on her arm.  
  
FOLLOWING DAY  
  
"Syd, just let me see it." Jacqui said in frustration.  
  
"Would you just wait, I'll do it." Sydney put her arm up to ward Jacqui off.  
  
"Why the hell did Mom have to buy the most complicated television for her bedroom? And where the hell is Dad?" Jacqui cried, falling back on her parent's bed.  
  
"I think I've got it." Sydney exclaimed. The television turned on to an Indian network. Every other station seemed to be exactly the same.  
  
"Well that's great. Too bad ENGLISH is out primary language. Why won't you just let me try?" Jacqui whined while staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe if you were willing to read the directions I would let you try. But you're likely to make the problem worse." Sydney continued to fiddle with the T.V.  
  
"I hate how everyone underestimates me. It could be quite possible that I know what I'm doing but no, you don't want to listen to me. Fine, that's just fine. When you're still here five hours from now just remember that I offered to help and you didn't want any part of it." Sydney listened to Jacqui's diatribe for a few minutes more before dropping the controller on the bed and sighing.  
  
"Fine you do it! I give up!"  
  
Jacqui looked at the controller and the T.V. for a minute respectively before keying in something on the controller that made the T.V. retract from the ceiling and turn on. She changed the channels and they corresponded to those on the T.V. downstairs.  
  
"Oh." Sydney said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, oh!" I told you I could do it. No one ever listens to me. Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm an idiot.  
  
"Yes, everyone bow down to Jacqui's superior intelligence. Now can we forego the 'I told you sos' and move on to the next task on our list?" Sydney huffed.  
  
"I have to do laundry. You can start calling the staff. Numbers are by the kitchen phone." Jacqui pounded down the stairs, leaving Sydney alone in the master bedroom shaking her head.  
  
"Little sisters. Apparently they're no different no matter what age you get them at.  
  
Please Review (-: 


	46. Happiness No More A Fable

Same Disclaimers Apply. A/N: Why do I have the feeling that I am going to be severely beaten as soon as people see this...Okay so it has been a little **cough (four months) cough** but I have a really good excuse..nope not really. Just spent more time in Europe than I thought, than right to school with lots to do. Well, I promise to make a better effort. Hope you ENJOY this chapter, I'm almost done.  
  
3 DAYS LATER  
  
Jacqui and Sydney walked through the house to utter silence; their shopping bags were dropped by the stairs. The closer they got to the study, the more apparent voices of their parents could be heard.  
  
"I already sent that package. Tell the Director to draw up the proposal first." Jack's conversation over rode Irina's who was on the portable phone, pacing the floor.  
  
"No, that isn't what I asked for. Colonial, not Spanish. Send the pictures to my e-mail account. Did I say I cared about cost? I want the closing date to be as soon as possible. Yes, that would be fine."  
  
Sydney and Jacqui were about to leave when they caught Jack's jarred movement. "What? They asked her to do what? She already saw Barnett."  
  
Jacqui looked a little worried but otherwise composed. Sydney put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, and felt how tense she had become. Jack hung up the phone at the same time Irina did.  
  
"You two didn't feel it was of any importance to tell your mother and I that Jacqui is contemplating an offer from the CIA?" Jack got up from behind the desk.  
  
"You're doing what?" Irina said, shocked. "Jacquelyn Alexsia Bristow!"  
  
"Would you two just relax please? I haven't made any decisions yet and I didn't intend to until I had spoken with both of you." Exasperation bled through the words. "Yes, the CIA offered me a position as an agent; however, I'm not sure I want to take the job. I would get to pick and choose most of my own operations and they would allow me time to continue attending school." Jacqui sat in a chair near the empty fireplace.  
  
"What could you possibly want to go back to school for?" Sydney joined the tension filled conversation.  
  
"I've decided to work toward a PhD in Political Science."  
  
"You're sure of this?" Jack was treading carefully.  
  
"I'm not sure of anything yet. Quite frankly I think the CIA is worried that they're going to loose Sydney and are scrambling to find a contingency plan."  
  
"Why do they think I'm leaving?" Sydney asked.  
  
"You've made it no secret that you were only staying with the CIA until Sloane was caught or dead. With that accomplished most people are expecting you to tender your resignation." Jacqui informed her.  
  
"I'm not trading one daughter for the other into this life." Irina said vehemently.  
  
"That's all well and good but the decision is ultimately my own. I don't see the harm in doing sporadic work."  
  
"The harm is when you come home in a body bag or worse yet, not at all." Irina continued.  
  
"I could leave the house any day for school and I may not return, how is working for the CIA any different?" Jacqui fired back.  
  
"You don't walk out of the house with a target painted on your back." Irina countered.  
  
"You both have strong arguments but Jacquelyn is right. She is an adult and the final decision is hers. I just hope you weigh all the pros and cons before jumping into anything. And know that your mother and I will support whatever decision you make." Jack said diplomatically.  
  
He moved closer to Irina and saw the tension drain from Jacqui's body. "Thank you." She risked a smile before leaving the room with Sydney hot on her heels.  
  
"You're just going to let her make that decision on her own. She'll take the job just to spite us." Irina hissed.  
  
"No she won't. But I didn't see where we had much choice. Whether she knows it or not her mind is made up. She is going to join the CIA." Jack stated calmly.  
  
"And you're going to let her put herself in danger?"  
  
"Not a chance!" Jack stood taller. "I'm putting in a call to Devlin's office right now to ensure my place as her direct superior. She will not be offered any operation without my approval." Irina smiled at his foresight.  
  
"You are truly incredible." Irina kissed Jack deeply. "Let's go see what the girls are cooking for dinner.  
  
5 DAYS LATER  
  
"I told your father I would have a clean bill of health." Irina, Sydney and Jacqui walked through the front foyer.  
  
"That didn't mean you could miss your doctor's appointment." Sydney dropped the car keys on the table. "And you still have to take your antibiotics."  
  
"You're back." Jack smiled at the three women as he walked toward them.  
  
"Yes. And Mom is official fine. Although the stitches have yet to disintegrate fully." Jacqui informed him.  
  
"I knew you would be." He kissed her softly.  
  
"Then why did you insist I go?" Irina held onto his shoulders.  
  
"Because I love you and I wanted to have an absolute."  
  
"Thank you Honey." Irina kissed him again. "I love you too." She leaned in closer to him. "And the doctor said it was okay for me to show you how much." Her leer had the desired affect on Jack's body.  
  
He sighed. "It has been torture lying beside you at night knowing I can't touch you. Or at least not in the way I want." Their lips met again. "Before I forget, I have something for you." He pulled a document from the back pocket of his khaki Dockers and handed it to Irina. She unfolded the pages and skimmed it quickly.  
  
"It's the deed to the house in California." She said.  
  
"It is. Look on the last page." Jack waited for her to flip the pages. "We are now the proud owners of prime real-estate in California." Jack smiled.  
  
"What did you do with your house?"  
  
"I've already sold it. Anything I wanted out of it has been moved to Sydney's apartment for the time being." Jack responded.  
  
"Fabulous." Irina continued to stare at the document. "You know one of the reasons I wanted this house so badly? She asked Jack.  
  
"It's proximity to Sydney's new house?" He answered.  
  
"You know." His sly smile gave him away.  
  
"I had an idea. Let's just hope Sydney doesn't mind that we're only one street away from her." The two began walking in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"She has nothing to worry about. You and I will be too preoccupied with our own life to interfere in hers."  
  
"The house closes in two days. That doesn't leave us with very much time to settle things here before we go back." Jack surveyed the fridge for something to eat.  
  
"We'll manage. Anyway, I don't want to be in the house for another week. It will take that long to redecorate." She caught Jack's worried look. "I promise I'll get a crew on it to ensure the process takes no more then seven days.  
  
"We just won't have any place to stay if it isn't." Jack said.  
  
"That my dear is what hotels are for." Irina smiled and reached for a glass of water.  
  
"Why does that statement sound ominous?" Jack furrowed his brow.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
"No Vaughn we're on our way out the door right now." Sydney paused. "As soon as I finish getting my things together." She looked at the faint scar on her forearm from some distant mission she could not recall while listening. "I'll ask them. I'm sure it will be fine." Sydney sat down on the bed. "I love you too. See you soon." She hung up the phone and looked around the room.  
  
The ceilings reached heights of twelve feet with intricate crown molding adorning all sides. The walls were wood panels with a butter yellow drag allowing for the white to shine through from behind. Rich wood furniture and soft pinks and greens completed the color pallet. The room held a comfortable and relaxing quality, making sleep come easy each night. Deciding she wasn't going to be able to admire her room the rest of the day, Sydney got up from the sleigh bed and continued to organize herself.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Jack walked into the front hall from the study with his briefcase in hand. He glanced around for the other members of his family but found only one. Jacqui sat in front of the door on one of her suitcases. Jack soon realized it was one of four bags. Knowing one was his made him hesitate in asking who the others belonged to.  
  
"They're mine." Jacqui answered his silent question. "I'm moving to L.A. on basically a permanent bases. I need most of my things with me." She gave him a tooth grin.  
  
"I just hope you're prepared to carry all of that." Jack relayed the message that he wouldn't be helping.  
  
"That Father is why they invented drivers." Jacqui raised her eyebrows to tell him she was joking.  
  
"Where are your mother and sister?"  
  
"Last I saw, Sydney was getting into the shower and Mom was tiding up the bathroom."  
  
"It's ten after eleven; we were supposed to leave at eleven o'clock." Jack's impatience was emphasized by his glance at the watch on his wrist.  
  
"I'm ready and have been for twenty minutes." Jacqui said proudly.  
  
"I know. I'm going to go find your mother." Jack turned to go upstairs.  
  
"I'm going to watch T.V. until you're ready. Come and get me when it's time to go." She called to his retreating back.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
Sydney came downstairs to an empty hallway. She dropped her bags and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Not seeing anyone else she opened the patio doors, stepped outside and sat down in one reclining chairs.  
  
Jacqui came into the kitchen, grabbed a banana and ate the shapely fruit as she walked to the other end of the house. Just as she finished descending the stairs to the basement, Jack and Irina made their way into the front hallway.  
  
"See Jack they aren't even here. And you were rushing me." Irina dropped two bags she carried and Jack dropped the other two.  
  
Looking at the luggage Jack muttered. "At least I know the girls come by it honestly." He went into the living room to get Jacqui while Irina made a beeline for the study.  
  
Jacqui walked back up the stairs and into the kitchen again. She opened the patio doors once she saw they had been unlocked. "Sydney, what are you doing? We've been waiting for you." Jacqui yelled.  
  
"No one was there. So don't say I was holding everyone up." Sydney yelled back.  
  
"Whatever." Jacqui dismissed her.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom before we leave." Sydney left Jacqui alone in the hall.  
  
"There you are. Are you ready to go?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've been ready for almost an hour." Both her arms came out in a gesture of mental exhaustion. "Where are Mom and Syd?"  
  
"I'm right here but I can't speak for Sydney." Irina carried her computer out of the study with her.  
  
"Oh, I forgot Sydney went to the bathroom." Jacqui tilted her head back.  
  
"She couldn't have done that half an hour ago? We're late." Irina said.  
  
"Don't look at me. I've been ready for forever and so has Dad."  
  
"Can we please just get everyone into the car so we can get to the airport? I swear everything with this family is the greatest ordeal." Jack threw his arms up in disgust.  
  
"Dad, you called us a family. We've never referred to ourselves as such in conversation before." Jacqui smiled slightly.  
  
"We are a family. A very late one and with a history that defies the average imagination but still a family." He returned Jacqui's smile and ran his hand down Irina's back.  
  
"Finally." Irina said when she saw Sydney walking down the hallway.  
  
"I was in the bathroom." Sydney explained.  
  
"Took you long enough. You couldn't have held it?" Jacqui picked up her bags and moved to the open door.  
  
"I can't very well help going to the bathroom. And I would rather not have bladder control problems when I'm older from holding it because you couldn't wait two minutes." Sydney lost all patience.  
  
"You don't have to get so melodramatic." Jacqui said, walking to the car.  
  
"Can we please go?" Sydney huffed and followed her sister.  
  
Jack and Irina watched their interaction. "It's great to see them fighting like normal sisters but I have a feeling the novelty could ware off pretty quickly." Jack said flatly.  
  
"You're right but we should enjoy it while it has yet to get on our nerves. And anyway, when it does, they are both old enough to be kicked out of the house." Irina smiled at Jack who closed the door and locked it for the last time in a while.  
  
TBC  
  
Ummmm..okay so really don't shoot, just send reviews..really..as long as they don't conceal a bullet..nah don't really care either way, just want reviews.hehehehe. 


	47. Family Sat Around The Table

**AN**: I have apparently had this finished but unposted all this time….I really should take a moment to double check what I have on my hard drive. I realize that very few people are likely still around to read the end but at least it will be complete and available for those who may just be discovering it.

**Part 47**

The family of four had put all things CIA out of mind in favour of enjoying their time together away from the stresses of life. Irina had a difficult time remaining immobile and by the second week had worn down all three people telling her to relax.

During the hours Jack spent on work the three ladies of the house would find ways to occupy each other. But when Jack left the work alone the younger girls found themselves horseback riding, shopping or working out to give their parents time to catch up.

Jack didn't have much to say where work was concerned, merely that all four of them were to appear at headquarters upon their arrival in L.A, while Sydney alternated between exploring the city and keeping in close contact with Vaughn. They had decided to use her mother's designer for the decoration of their own home but were hard press to agree on a style.

The time together was decidedly relaxing and eye opening; giving each person an experience they would not soon forget. So everyone felt the first twinges of stress and trepidation as the wheels of their private plane skidded across the tarmac of Los Angeles International Airport.

Irina had been sure to have Jacqui and Sydney's luggage delivered to the latter sister's house while earmarking hers and Jack's for the L.A. Ritz – their temporary residence for the remaining few days of their home's overhaul. There was no time to take care of the luggage themselves as the CIA had already left three messages on Jack's voicemail urging him to get to the office as soon as possible.

Exiting the airport terminal brought a mixture of anger and laughter to the family when they glimpsed the black CIA issue town car waiting for them. The young agent elected to pick them up was quickly relived of his duties as driver and ushered to the back of the car with Sydney and Jacqui while Jack drove with Irina as his trusty right hand. To add insult to injury, the young agent assigned to pick them up was the same man who previously flirted with Jacqui during the flight to Toronto. To his credence, he did well to appear relaxed in the company of Irina Derevko and Jack Bristow.

"What do you suppose is so urgent at headquarters?" Jacqui inquired with a huff.

"They likely want to lock your mother up again." Jack glanced in the rearview mirror then sideways at his wife.

"Now Jack, stop projecting. And anyway I already told you we'll do that next week," Irina's quick comment shocked Jack momentarily before making him grin like an idiot.

Sydney shook her head gently then leaned against the window in dismay at her parents' antics and the complete turnaround of character that had occurred.

Jacqui, the queen of over-dramatics, decided the comment deserved a mimicked vomiting motion. The young agent accompanying the Bristows to headquarters had blanched so entirely that Jacqui couldn't help but laugh at his expense. She marveled at the realization that her parents really were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**CIA HEADQUARTERS- L.A.**

The CIA had apparently recognized the abilities of her parents as well as the highest of the CIA brass stood before the four Bristows presenting the advantages of having Irina join in the pursuit of national security and international relations. To say it was a shock to hear the CIA offering one of their former imprisoned terrorists a very prestigious position and an abundance of trust was an understatement.

However Irina sat diplomatically and waited for the finale of the presentation before uttering a word. "Director Richard, while I'm flattered and intrigued by your offer, I must ask what motivated the CIA to entertain the possibility of adding my name to the ranks of agents?" Irina asked patiently.

"Ms. Derevko," the director began but was interrupted by Sydney.

"My mother wishes to be addressed as Mrs. Bristow, Director Richards." Her statement got raised eyebrows from her family who knew she was not one to overtly stir the pot.

"Of course, Mrs. Bristow. I apologize." Irina waved him off. "The truth is, that aside from your husband, you are the best," he glanced at Sydney and Jacqui, "and if the reports crossing my desk are accurate, the best breeds the best." The compliment directed at her daughters garnered a smile from Irina. "We would love for you to enter as a senior level agent and work in much the same capacity Jack has been for the past year. However; we would be pleased if you decided to work simply in a consulting capacity."

"And what becomes of Jack if I were to take your offer. I would in essence be taking his position in the agency." Irina threaded her fingers through Jack's under the table.

"You've actually brought me to my next order of business." The Director set them up then dropped the next bomb. "Jack, you are being promoted."

"Usually when I hear those words it means I'll be spending less time in the field and more behind a desk administrating," Jack's expression remained empty. The Director couldn't help a quick smile at the greatness in front of him, limited to one family.

"As you are aware, you're always able to turn down the promotion Jack but in this case more than any other, I would advise against it." Jack waited for him to expound on his words. "If you decide to Jack, you will be the newest Deputy Director of the CIA.

The Director felt some pride at finally drawing a physical reaction from the Bristows.

"That is a grand honor and offer however I am not interested in moving back to Virginia and therefore must decline." Jacqui and Sydney mirrored each other with furrowed brows but said nothing. Irina had anticipated his response from the tight squeeze her fingers had received.

"You may be surprised at how many anticipated your response Jack, and because of such we've found a way to employ modern technology and utilize your expertise of the Task Force to keep you in L.A. to oversee its workings as well as authorize all missions and their agents. The job may demand a few cross country trips but nothing too drastic," the Director waited expectantly.

"Will I be relegated to a desk?" Jack sat back in his chair.

"You'll be able to decide for yourself what the extent of your duties will be."

Irina rolled her eyes, almost feeling Jack jump at the offer and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand in support.

"Then I suppose I look forward to working more directly with your office," Jack shared a tight smile the Director.

"Mrs. Bristow, does that make your decision any easier?"

"If the CIA has no objections, I would like a few days to make the decision," she smiled disarmingly.

"That leaves only the matter of Jacquelyn and Sydney," the Director shifted his attention. "Have you come to a decision regarding our offer Jacquelyn?" The Director asked gently, as though he were speaking to a child and Jacquelyn picked up on it.

"Well, I don't know. I've been doing a fair bit of walking lately and I do find it difficult to think at the same time," she deadpanned.

"I apologize Jacquelyn. I didn't mean to demean you," the Director said sincerely.

"Not a problem," she bounced back from the slight quickly, "and in answer to your question, yes I have decided. And I also look forward to working with the agency further." Her answer was received with enthusiasm from the CIA brass. "However I do request a measure of leniency that will be required during my further post-graduate education."

"Of course. And Sydney?" The Director asked finally.

"I've yet to decide whether I intend to continue on with the CIA. I first must speak to my fiancé." Her lips turned up at the last word.

"Well then Jack, you're taking the rest of the week off and although I don't want to pressure you, Irina, Sydney, if we could have your decisions upon Jack's return we would be most appreciative." Sydney and Irina nodded brokenly.

"And Jack, we'll iron out the details of your position next week." They all shook hands with the Director and left the conference room.

"That certainly didn't go in the direction I anticipated." Jack placed his hand on Irina's back as they walked toward the center of the Task Force.

"So are you going to take the job Mom?" Sydney asked once they made it to her desk.

"I don't know. I've received two job offers in almost as many hours." Jack fixed her with a confused look, so she clarified, "I was not about to sit around all day at home while you're away at work so I made a few calls to Universities in California hoping to find an open professorship."

"So who offered you the job?" Jacqui asked.

"UCLA," Irina waited for their response.

"Won't that be a little difficult to explain?" Jack sounded unconvinced of UCLA as a viable option.

"Not hardly," Irina rolled her eyes. "I told the Dean the truth." Irina sat on the side of Sydney's desk.

"What truth would that be?" Jack's tone was conversational while his daughter's blanched at the idea.

"The one where I came to the states to protect my identity from the Russian government and fell in love in the interim. When my cover was blown I was forced to leave my family behind for their own protection. Now that the threat has been neutralized I have been able to rejoin them." Irina allowed a smile to build on her lips. "She thought it was romantic. I think it also helped that her husband is former CIA and she recognized the name Bristow, although that was the undercurrent of the conversation."

Jack shook his head at the marvel that was his wife. "What would you be teaching?" Jack said with interest.

"An assortment of English and History. She offered me a beginners Russian class but the thought of hundreds of young minds butchering the language was too much to even contemplate."

"At least they're not limiting you to one department," Sydney jumped in.

"It is quite the offer," Irina admitted.

"So that begs the question, which are you planning on taking?"

"It would be nice if I could do both but I suppose this particular situation demands a choice."

"Well not right away. You have all week to decide," Jack assures her.

"So are we just going to stand around here all day, cause I have an apartment to unpack," Jacqui said with her usual fervor.

"What apartment?" Irina asked in surprise.

"My apartment," Sydney answered, "or I guess it's Jacqui's now."

"You're moving into Sydney's old apartment?" Jack equaled his wife's surprise.

"No offense to either of you but I've been living more or less on my own for most of my life. It would be unfortunate to start living with my parents now," Jacqui stated simply.

"You just don't want to have me telling you not to yell in the house and to pick up after yourself," Irina added sullenly.

"That too. I can finally live amongst my own mess….me dreams are coming true," Jacqui winked. "Don't worry, I'll be over all the time." Her smile became sly with thoughts of unannounced visits.

"Just as long as you don't mind having your mother and I at your place just as often," Jack maintained a light tone.

Jacqui cringed at the unannounced visits her parents could make in turn. "Well maybe I overstated. I won't be there all the time. I'll have work and school to contend with," she shifted gears quickly, away from her newly acquired apartment. "Well, gotta run. Bye." She kissed her mother and father on their cheeks and rushed out of the ops center.

"She's going to be home for dinner every night isn't she," Jack sighed.

"Of course. You don't actually expect the Princess to cook for herself do you?" Irina smiled.

"Oh, don't remind me that my daughters are legitimate Princesses. They're enough to deal with without the title." Jack paid little heed to the fact that one said daughter was standing right beside him.

"Come on, let's go home," Irina pulled gently on his arm and said goodbye to Sydney.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

**SYDNEY & MICHAEL'S HOME**

"I don't know what we were thinking. Our parents don't really need to meet each other," Sydney discarded another clothing choice from her closet.

"We're getting married Syd, they'd meet eventually," Vaughn called from the bathroom.

"Yeah but why today?" She huffed.

"My father already knows you and your family, it's only my mother everyone has to meet."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she murmured.

"It'll be fine. And if there's any tension we have Jacqui there to shock us out of it. That's why we invited her remember." Sydney jumped when he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You do remember your mother didn't actually kill my father right? That's points in your favour right out of the gate."

"What if your mother hates me?" She frowned.

"She won't. She's already convinced herself she'll love you." He kissed her shoulder and navigated a path through the boxes back to the bathroom.

Sydney watched him in frustration, "Tomorrow we're setting some time aside to finish unpacking."

"Yeah okay," he responded in a non-committal tone.

"I'm not telling you where your hockey skates are until you help me," she threatened.

"Evil woman. Using blackmail now," he smiled.

"I am my parents' daughter," She grinned back flashing her dimples.

"Wear the green top; my mom likes green," Vaughn told her before he jumped into the shower.

* * *

**ELDER VAUGHN'S CAR - En Route **

"It would be nice if you told me a little more about the woman my son is going to marry," Marie said to her husband.

"I don't know much. Only what Irina told me years ago and what her file indicates."

"Well what about Irina?" Marie narrowed her eyes. When William returned home she was so grateful that she didn't stop to ask herself the millions of questions that inevitably came later. One such question was who the woman was who had saved her husband's life and why she put herself in danger to help a man she didn't know. A part of her was suddenly very leery and very jealous. "You haven't said much about her. She did save your life and you two were in the same prison for months. How well do you know her?"

William caught the accusation in his wife's voice. "Not as well as you're implying," he chuckled at her. "I owe her a great deal but she and I have ever only been friends. Anyway she is madly in love with her husband and I happen to be just as in love with my wife." He took her hand and turned off on the exit that would take them to Jack and Irina's house.

* * *

**JACK & IRINA'S HOUSE**

"This one will be fine," she sipped at the wine. "How many bottles do you have?"

"Five Mrs. Bristow," the caterer told her.

"Wonderful." She smiled at her. 'We may need that many' she thought.

"Irina, have you seen my brown belt?" Jack rounded the corner to the kitchen where a handful of people were milling about.

"Do you need anything else?" She ignored Jack and asked the young woman.

"I think we've covered everything," she answered.

Irina pulled on Jack's hand to take him from the kitchen. "Your belt is likely in the pool room where we left it last night – on top or beside the pool table." She smiled at the memory.

"Right," Jack smirked at the memory. "How are your caterers working out?" He nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

"They're very professional and the dishes look divine," she gushed.

Jack looked his wife up and down. "Are you sure we can't reschedule? I'm sure I'm coming down with something." He pulled her to him.

"No you're not." She shook her head at him smiling.

"Then how do you explain why I'm suddenly very hot?" Jack pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Because you're a very horny old man who can't think of anything other than getting me into bed," she scolded but didn't push him away.

"That's simply not true. I think of getting you into the shower, the hot tub, on the kitchen table, the wall, the floor," he trailed off seeing the desire filling her eyes.

She pushed him away gently, "Go finish getting ready. Everyone will be here any minute." She gave him one last kiss before going to supervise the dining room set up.

* * *

**JACQUI'S APARTMENT**

TI blasted through the apartment; the base causing the glass vases on the tables to vibrate dangerously. Jacqui was too preoccupied talking to friends on MSN to notice.

She clicked on the 'Trish conversation'.

Trish- don't poop where you eat says: **What the hell do you mean you're living in Cali now? You're insane!**

Jacs- Living in Cali now, bring your surf board and visit….like…NOW says: **Long story. But still have the house in T-dot and WILL be coming back to visit soon and often. But in the mean time get your ass here this fall.**

She clicked another conversation at the bottom of her computer screen.

Jen- don't hate me because I'm the coolest person you know says: _Your sister sounds almost as cool as me lol. Bring her to the T-dot and introduce her to everyone._

Jacs- Living in Cali now, bring your surf board and visit….like…NOW says: **Come on Jen, no one could be as cool as you!!!!**

Jen- don't hate me because I'm the coolest person you know says: _So what are you doing tonight?_

Jacs- Living in Cali now, bring your surf board and visit….like…NOW says: **Just trying to get the apartment put together and pick my courses for fall semester.**

Jen- don't hate me because I'm the coolest person you know says: _What no big parties to hit? lol_

Jacqui was about to type an answer when her eyes went wide and her heart started to pound. "shit!" She shouted to her empty apartment.

Jacs- Living in Cali now, bring your surf board and visit….like…NOW says: **shit!!!!!!!! shit!!!!! shit!!!!**!

Jen- don't hate me because I'm the coolest person you know says: _What??????_

Jacs- Living in Cali now, bring your surf board and visit….like…NOW says: **Gotta go, forgot dinner party with the rents and sis. Meeting the in-laws….Syds going to kick my ass. Ttyl**

Jen- don't hate me because I'm the coolest person you know says: _good luck. Lates_

Jacs- Sis is going to maim and torture me has just sighed out.

Jacqui bolted into the bathroom to get ready to go.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn let themselves into her parent's house five minutes before they were expected for dinner. They could hear the caterers working in the kitchen but had yet to see one pass by.

"See, this is what a house should look like after you've moved in," Sydney spread her arms to indicate the immaculate home around them.

"I'm sure your mother hired a small country to come in and accomplish this," Vaughn said in all seriousness.

"Hardly, although I did employ a rather efficient organizational crew. With the exception of Toronto, I'm used to traveling light." Irina emerged from the left corridor that led to the dining room.

"Mom, the house looks great," Sydney hugged her mother tightly. "Ours is still a disaster of boxes," she looked pointedly at Vaughn. "We can't seem to get through the purging stage." She turned back into the hug.

Irina pulled away and Sydney took a good look at her. "You look amazing Mom."

"Thank you Sweetheart. So do you. That green is beautiful with your colouring," Irina turned to her daughter's fiancé. "You look quite dapper yourself Michael," Irina told him

"Thanks." Despite the weeks he'd had to adjust to 'Irina the Good' as Weiss had taken to calling her, he just couldn't seem to reconcile the woman before him with the woman the CIA had countless files and intel on. Truths he held fast to for years were not easy to discard.

"Come in and taste the wine the caterer picked. It's splendid." Irina took hold of Sydney's arm and led her through the house to the open kitchen in the structure's rear.

"Sounds good. I could use a drink about now," she answered honestly.

"You'll be fine. Bill already thinks you're fabulous and Vaughn's mother will as well if she knows what's good for her."

Vaughn – who had been trailing behind the mother/daughter duo – started at the potential threat. Irina turned slightly to catch his eye and smiled coyly, knowing she had succeeded in making him as nervous as her daughter.

Heavy steps ascending the basement stairs were heard from the edge of the kitchen where Irina and Sydney were tasting the wine. Jack appeared, dressed and mentally prepared for the evening meal.

"Vaughn," he nodded to the younger man whom he saw first. "Sydney, you look lovely." Jack kissed her cheek, immediately sensing her anxiety over meeting Vaughn's mother.

"Thanks Dad," she smiled. "We were just telling Mom the house looks great."

"All the credit goes to your mother. She and the designer wouldn't let me contribute to any part of the house sans my own closet and bathroom and even then your mother managed to throw out half my ties." Jack turned his eyes on his wife. "Apparently I have a distinct lack of colour and pattern variety."

"Do you mind if Vaughn and I take a look around before his parents arrive," Sydney asked eager to see the rest of her parents' large home.

"You don't need to ask Honey," Irina smiled warmly. "I told before to come over any time. No invitation necessary," she shook her head to emphasize the point.

"Kay, we'll be quick. Vaughn's parents are due to arrive any minute."

Jack and Irina were left alone, much to Jack's delight. "We don't have to stay for the entire meal right?" He hedged.

"We're the hosts Jack, what do you think?" She pursed her lips at his attempt at juvenile antics.

He changed gears suddenly. "Did Sydney look nervous to you?" He asked.

"Like a wreck. I don't understand why she has such a fear of meeting her future mother-in-law . Marie is going to adore Sydney," Irina announced with conviction.

"If I recall correctly and I'm sure I do, you were equally nervous when you met my mother," Jack made a show of thinking back.

"Ah yes but your mother was a formidable woman," Irina pointed her finger at him.

"The Great Irina Derevko found MY mother formidable. Will wonders never cease," Jack teased. "But she ended up loving you." He pulled her to him, "If it were possible I'd say even more than me."

At that moment the phone rang a distinct tune signally someone at the door. Jack picked up the receiver to check who their guest was. "Hello," he said, knowing his voice would be muffled escaping the speaker beside the large front door.

"Hi, it's Bill and Marie Vaughn." Jack recognized the deep voice of Bill.

"We'll be there in a moment."

He hung up and followed Irina to the front hall way. Jack opened the door to Vaughn's parents with no show of emotion, per his usual demeanor.

"Jack," William Vaughn said in greeting.

"Bill," Jack returned. "Come in," he ushered the couple through the door, shaking Bill's hand in the process.

"Good to see you up and about Irina," Bill said with a small smile. Irina smiled and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you as well." They pulled apart. "And I am fine thank you. I had my entire family taking care of me," she told him with pride.

Bill turned to his wife then, remembering she was standing just behind him. "Jack, Irina, this is my wife Marie. Marie, Sydney's parents, Jack and Irina Bristow." He made a show of glancing sideways at Irina, "You are going by Bristow now are you not?"

"I see you still keep yourself well informed," she smirked. "It's a pleasure to meet you Marie. Bill spoke of you often over the years." She reached out to take the other woman's hand.

Marie hesitated momentarily, lost in staring at Irina. She was flabbergasted at the woman's beauty and ability to disarm with a coy smile and tilt of her head.

"A pleasure for me as well," Marie finally dislodged her thoughts long enough to shake the pre-offered hand. "I understand you did quite a bit for my husband. Thank you." She gave Irina a tight smile, jealousy bubbling under the pleasant façade.

"No thanks are necessary. I assure you." Irina waved away the gratitude, pretending not to notice the chill she received from Marie Vaughn.

"Pleased to meet you Marie," Jack broke through the lasting silence by offering his hand as well.

"Mom, Dad, you're here." All four turned to find Vaughn and an uncharacteristically shy Sydney emerged from the second set of basement stairs.

"Michael," Marie said with relief, rushing to hug her son.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée," he smiled with no inkling of the worry in his mother's heart. "Sydney Bristow, my mother Marie Vaughn." He pulled Sydney tight to him while making the introduction.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Vaughn," Sydney's nerves were settled just below the surface.

"Michael has spoken of you often Sydney," she said to the girl, who looked too much like her mother, Marie decided. No wonder her son had been attracted to her. "And please call me Marie." The words sounded hollow to her own ears, she was hopeful however that the others wouldn't notice.

"Dinner should be ready to be served shortly. Can I interest either of you in some wine?" Jack asked, playing the part of host impeccably.

"I'd love a glass Jack," Bill answered with a smile, having gotten to know Jack Bristow through his CIA file over the previous few weeks. "Marie?" Bill looked to his wife.

"Just half a glass please," she answered.

"Why don't you all adjourn to the living room, I'll have the wine brought in to us," Irina's smooth tones drifted over the group.

Sydney and Vaughn were already headed in that direction and Bill had taken the opportunity to bend Jack's ear. Marie hung back to observe Irina further, without the prying eyes of her husband and son.

She watched the other woman move down the hallway toward the dining room without making a sound. Her entire body seemed to glide with precision and ease toward her intended target and once she arrived she reached out to touch a young woman's arm gently though as not to startle her by the intrusion.

A friendly conversation ensued with the young woman, whom Marie deduced was one of the caterers for the evening. Irina managed to captivate the woman with her kind air and mysterious eyes. Marie realized she too had been captivated. As she studied Irina Bristow further, she found it increasingly less likely that she and Bill had not had a relationship beyond friendship. If she were honest with herself and so inclined, SHE would have a relationship with the woman, who managed to make you feel as though you were the only one in the world when she spoke to you.

"Are you ready to go in?" Irina caught the startled expression on Marie's face.  
Marie had been so consumed with her analysis of Irina, she had neglected to see her conversation with the caterer end.

"Of course," she answered, trying to shrug off the jolt to her consciousness.

The living room boasted a large fireplace and decor with finely stated opulence. An adjoining room had an assortment of leather bound books in Russian and a grand piano overlooking the back terrace.

"Bill mentioned you were the director of the PR department for the French national banks," Irina was hoping to begin a dialogue with the woman.

The manner with which Irina had spoken Bill's name and the familiarity it eluded to further irked Marie. "I was; almost thirty years ago," she responded. "When we moved to America I took a job with one of the independent banks just opening in California."

"I understand you were once affiliated with the intelligence community but what is it you do now Irina?" Marie took a sip of her wine.

"Up until a few months ago I ran what was inarguably the largest and most powerful crime cartel in the world," she shrugged her shoulders at the flippant declaration. "I found it was the acquiring of information and subsequent power that was fun, once I had accomplished that, it became too boring to continue."

Marie was too shocked and appalled to utter a word, while Irina merely tossed her hair to the other shoulder.

"Dinner is served Mrs. Bristow," the young woman Marie had seen speaking to Irina earlier made the announcement.

"Where's Jacqui?" Sydney glanced sideways at Vaughn, beginning to sense the tension between her mother and his.

"We did tell her seven didn't we?" He looked perplexed.

"No, I told her six-thirty just to ensure she would be here when your parents arrived." Sydney checked the mantel clock to see it was already seven-thirty.  
"I'm going to kill her," she seethed.

Jack and Bill led the way into the dining room, still talking amongst themselves.

"Word has it that you're the newest Deputy Director of the CIA Jack. Congratulations." Bill gave the other man a deprecating half smile, "Sir," he added.

"I'm 'sir'ed' enough by Marhsall, please just Jack." He rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes, Marshall, the jumpy little man who lives in the room with all those gadgets." Bill smiled, "Interesting fellow he is."

"To put it mildly," Jack raised his eyebrows, both men laughing at the expense of Marshall Flinkman. "You should see Irina play with the poor man. I thought he was sure to dissolve the first time she looked at him."

"Now I feel sorry for him, having to deal with your wife's breed of humor." Bill sat down, not breaking stride in the conversation.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm one of the few who can appreciate it." Jack sat as well once the women had taken their seats.

"That's because from what I've heard it's one thing you share," Bill joked.

"Are we waiting for someone else to join us?" Marie saw the empty place setting next to Irina. She was afraid of what other guests the woman would allow into her home considering her profession.

"Yes. Our youngest daughter should be arriving soon. It appears she's running behind," Irina smiled easily, still trying to get a handle on Marie Vaughn.

"And what does she do?" Marie asked politely.

"She's a terminal student," Jack answered, "and I meant that as gravely as it came out."

"She hasn't found a degree she enjoys putting into practice yet so she keeps going back to school," Sydney clarified.

"What did you study in school Sydney?" Bill asked.

"English Literature. I've received my PhD and recently I've been thinking of transitioning into teaching. It has always been my ultimate goal; I just got sidetracked along the way." She smiled slightly thinking of all that had happened since she had decided to work on her PhD.

A loud bang echoed through the house, announcing the newest arrival. Jacqui marched quickly into the dining room, hoping no one would notice her sudden appearance.

"That would be our youngest daughter now," Irina smirked.

"Jacqui, nice of you to join us," Jack said with an amused tint in his eyes.

"Hi Dad, Mom," she huffed as though out of breath, "sorry I'm late, I got caught up in picking my courses for the fall and lost track of time." She cast her eyes down regretfully knowing her mother would be able to tell she wasn't being completely honest.

"Jacqui, you're looking well." Bill did his best to hold back his laughter at the young woman's ability to create a scene.

"Thanks. Nice to see you again and in such high spirits." She smiled at him.

"Jacqui, I'd like to introduce you to my wife." Bill turned to his right to indicate the woman. "Marie this is Jacquelyn Bristow."

"A pleasure to meet you Marie," Jacqui stood and reached across the table to shake hands with the older woman.

"For me as well Jacqui." The adults began a conversation as Jacqui peeked to her left to find Sydney glowering at her.

"I know, I'm sorry," she pleaded with her sister.

"Later, I'm going to give you a lesson in telling time….then I'm going to kick your ass," Sydney managed to say between clenched teeth. "But for now you're the sacrificial lamb….if someone gets out of hand, you're jumping in," she told her.

"Fine," she whispered back harshly. "But just remember that you owe me."

* * *

The remainder of dinner went on without any great incident but Marie was still visibly on edge. Irina excused herself to the kitchen following Jack and after they had been gone more than five minutes Marie took it upon herself to check on them.

When she opened the door to the kitchen she found a sight that quenched her jealousy and reassured her that Irina was not interested in her husband as anything more than a friend.

Her son's future in-laws were wound together in a very passionate lip lock against the counter, oblivious to everything around them. Marie took a moment to study how well the couple fit together and how obvious their love for each other was. Letting the door swing shut behind her, she sat at the table once again, glancing between Sydney and Jacqui. The girls were the spitting image of both their parents and appeared to truly care about one another. She realized her extended family was going to be stranger than most but that was okay; without a little bit of strange, life got boring.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"What was Antonia's motivation? Was she attempting to rise beyond the Nebraska limits of women or was she simply trying to grow her crops?" Irina shrugged ironically, eliciting laughter from her very tense first year students.

Despite their response to the question, no one risked raising their hand to answer, choosing instead to glance around at their peers.

"None of you have an answer?" Irina smirked. "There are almost two hundred of you in here; you know statistically that's very unlikely."

A few shaky hands rose.

"I don't think she was motivated to do either. I think she was doing what she was raised to do; what she needed to do to stay alive, tend to the land. And in that she became symbiotically linked to it, growing personally in concert with her crops." The voice came from the back of the lecture theater, easily identifiable to Irina. All the other students looked around wide-eyed, trying to find the classmate brave enough to speak up.

"I didn't realize you were registered for this class." Irina leaned on the desk at the front.

"Oh, I'm not; I just wanted to sit in and witness this stimulating discussion on My Antonia for myself. And stop picking on the first years," she joked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the big mouth auditing your class today, my daughter Jacquelyn Bristow."

"What's up kiddies. Don't let the Prof scare you, she's more bark than she is bite," Jacqui smiled.

"Don't bet on it," Irina's response was equal parts teasing and predatory. "That's class for today people." The students began to move, gathering their belongings. "By next week I want a decisive understanding of Antonia's motivations. And I'll be calling on you so be prepared," her voice rose over the noise.

As the lecture theater emptied, Jacqui made her way down to her mother's desk.  
"When did you get home?" She asked her youngest daughter.

"A few hours ago. I came here right after the debriefing. Thought you might want to see that I made it back alive for yourself." She held out her arms for inspection and to receive a hug. "I have a meeting with Dr. Gunta to go over my thesis focus at four," Jacqui said, regretful she didn't have more time to spend with her mother.

"That's okay, I have to meet your father for an early dinner and I have papers to read before I leave. But come by the house this weekend. Sydney's missed you; your mission lasted longer than any of us expected." Irina was grateful to have her baby home safe.

"How's she doing?" Jacqui enquired about her sister.

"The same as when you left, just more stressed." Irina gathered her papers. "You better go if you want to make your meeting on time. I'll see you later Sweetheart," Irina said.

"Bye Mom," Jacqui called as she strolled out the large theater doors.

* * *

**JACK AND IRINA BRISTOW'S HOUSE**

The house was quiet, having already seen the owners heading to bed. Only minimal light remained, illuminating the kitchen and family room enough if a late night drink were needed.

A key being inserted into the lock of the front door permeated the silence; the alarm was quickly disengaged and barely audible footsteps were heard traveling down the hallway.

The intruder moved into the kitchen, knowing the way expertly, opening the fridge and looking for something to snack on.

"What are you doing?" A sharp whispered voice said.

The intruder sprang back from the fridge at the ready, the door closing of its own accord with a thump.

"Geez Syd, you scared me half to death." Jacqui held her chest, covering her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry," Sydney uttered. "What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jacqui countered.

"Vaughn's away and I got lonely." Her hand came down to caress her enlarged stomach.

Jacqui hung her head slightly, ashamed of her own answer, "The apartment is kinda big for one person and I missed Mom and Dad."

Sydney would have laughed at her sister's expense had she not seen the truth of her words staring her in the face.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" She indicated her stomach, pulling open the freezer door and extracted a tub of ice cream.

"Fine I guess. I have to pee a lot more often and I've started taking naps after my afternoon classes. But I still feel great." Sydney grabbed two spoons from the drawer while Jacqui pulled up two stools at the kitchen island and uncovered the frozen treat.

"So how goes the mundane life of English Lit professor?" Jacqui smirked.

"Actually not as bad as it sounds. I guess it helps that I can still work with the CIA but I like going to work, putting in a normal day and coming home." Sydney took a spoonful of ice cream. "Vaughn said you're really getting into the spy game," she joked.

"It's pretty awesome but a lot more work than I originally thought it would be," Jacqui sighed, taking a huge scoop of ice cream in her mouth at once.

"Smooth Jacs," Sydney laughed at her.

"I like ice cream," she shrugged innocently. "Dad's been keeping me on a short leash at work; he has a conniption if I even go to the bathroom without telling him." She rolled her eyes. "And on the days Mom's in the office they're like a tag team, driving me insane."

"They just want to keep you safe." Sydney told her.

"What they want to do is wrap me in bubble wrap and put me in a rubber room so I can't even break a nail."

Suddenly the bright overhead lights came on, stopping the girls cold.

"I found our intruders Honey and they're eating your ice cream," Jack called loudly behind him, laughing at the stunned expressions on his daughter's faces.

"What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?" Irina asked blurry-eyed.

"Sydney was lonely without Vaughn," Jacqui said.

"And Jacqui was just missing her Mommy and Daddy," Sydney shot her sister a superior look which garnered her a wonderful view of Jacqui's tongue.

"I knew giving you both keys and the alarm code was a bad idea." Irina rolled her eyes and grabbed two more spoons from the drawer, handing one to her very amused husband.

"But Mommy, don't you love us and want to see us?" Jacqui had a very sweet smile on her face.

"Of course I do, just not at 1 in the morning." Irina dug into the ice cream.

"So what are we discussing?" Jack took a place between his daughters.

"You and Mom and how you want to put Jacqui in a protective bubble," Sydney joked.

"That's just absurd," Jack protested. "If I had my way you would both be in protective bubbles," he pointed to both his daughters.

Sydney yawned, setting off Jacqui; both trying and failing to cover them. "You both need to get to bed," Irina told them.

"Stay here tonight. I don't like the idea of you girls out driving at this hour." Jack put away the ice cream.

"Dad, I live around the corner," Sydney protested with evident fatigue.

"Don't bother arguing with us Sydney, we'll have the final word." Irina disposed of all four spoons in the dishwasher.

"Okay, we're going." Jacqui pulled on her sister's arm. "Night Mommy," Jacqui kissed her on the cheek, "Night Daddy," she gave him similar treatment.

"Night Mom," Sydney followed her sister's example, "Night Dad. We'll see you in the morning." The two girls trekked up the stairs and proceeded to fall into their respective beds.

"Come on Mrs. Bristow. The princesses are asleep in their beds with us to keep them safe tonight. It's time for bed for us too." Jack kissed her temple, hugging her to him.

"I'm never one to argue when you want to get me into bed Mr. Bristow." Irina kissed her husband tenderly. They turned out the lights re-locked the door and set the alarm.

"I like having them home for a night." Irina glanced at the rooms the girls were occupying.

"Me too Irina. Me too."

**_END_**


End file.
